


Me Only and Only

by roseandmax



Series: Me Only and Only [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Boyband, Fluff, Homin - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wake-Up Sex, Yaoi, fail at writing smut, make-up love, secret lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandmax/pseuds/roseandmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Yunho and Changmin is kind of super, duper secret. None of the artists in SME knows about their relationship as they try their best not to show any people about their relationship. They always pretend that they are just like brothers, not lovers.</p><p>Yunho always trusts Changmin and never let his jealousy get over him. Whether how much jealousy he has against the younger one, he always manages to brush them off due to the pride of being a man and a leader. However, love always comes with jealousy. No one can deny this. And because their relationship is a secret one, Yunho somehow feels insecure sometimes.</p><p>What happens if Yunho could not control his jealousy anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This work was started in late of August 2012, after watching the Live World Tour of SM Town in Seoul. I got inspired to write this up after watching Changmin, Kyuhun and Taemin performing "Just the way you are" of Bruno Mars. And I was feeling like what if I would write something about a jealous!Yunho and an oblivious!Changmin.
> 
> I actually posted this story in Asianfanfics before, and failed to continue the story after having no laptop to work on it. And then many things had happened, I had lost inspiration to continue the story. Moreover, I have lost my password for my account there too and the password for the e-mail to recover the account, so I couldn't continue posting my work there.
> 
> I really thought that I would not pick up this piece to work on again but now I am re-posting it, and determined to finish the story. To be honest, I am a HoMin hard core fan.
> 
> Since I am very new here, I believe I would miss some things, or make some mistakes too; so please take care of me. Your comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy HoMin together!!!
> 
> Love you all ~
> 
> P.S: English is my second language, so for sure I must have made mistakes inevitably in grammar and wordings. And I'm quite lazy to do the proofreading myself too. Then, please forgive me for that.
> 
> P.P.S: I’m not good at writing smut, so please bear with me.

 

 

 

 

 

_Yunho and Changmin are well-known as Kings of K-pop. They have been strongly paired as a couple after they got to lead TVXQ as duo. However, this gorgeous couple never admits or accepts this pairing at all. In public appearance, they just keep distance from each other and try their best not to show any body contacts or even eye contacts. But in reality, HoMin are real. Yes, they are real, and they are the inseparable couple in K-pop._

_Yunho is a type of romantic and a bit talkative. He loves Changmin very much. He cannot be any happier when Changmin decided to stick himself with him through all the thick and thin. Yunho is a protective and yet obedient brother to Changmin in public appearance._

_Changmin is known as a shy and quiet but determined and snarky one. Actually, he is a very caring, loving, and faithful person. He is just too shy to show all those sides of him to people. He prefers being snarky to cover all those sweet personalities of him. Being a maknae and a lover at the same time is not that easy job because all in all he is kind of an older brother to Yunho, despite of 2 years younger than the leader._

 

                           

 

**TVXQ dorm, Seoul**

**Night**

 

 

Changmin just finished cleaning dishing, removing his apron, and tidying the kitchen. Because there would be a performance for Live World Tour in the next day, both Changmin and Yunho got back home a little late. They were so worn out after the long practice today. Yunho was lying on the couch, watching their big flat screen TV in the living room. Changmin came to Yunho with two glasses of mixed fruit and vegetable smoothie he made. There Changmin placed the tray of the two healthy smoothies on the table near the couch, and dropped himself sitting next to Yunho.

 

“What is on TV today, Bunny hyung?” asked Changmin with handing a glass of healthy smoothie to Yunho, and eyeing his lover’s face.

 

“Ah, nothing special, Bambi love. I was so worn out so I just turned on TV to see if something would be interesting,” replied Yunho taking glass of smoothie Changmin handed. “What’s this? The smell is not really purely fruit nor vegetable,” asked Yunho taking a sip of smoothie.

 

“It is a healthy smoothie. I got the idea from the net I searched few days ago. It seems good for health, so I decided to give a try today as we are so worn out after the practice. I hope it can help our immune after the long practice,” answered Changmin with his pausing from his smoothie sipping. “So how is the taste?” asked Changmin.

 

“Feel fresh and alive!” exclaimed Yunho taking a peck on Changmin cheek. “My wife is the best wife ever. Always make healthy food for the husband,” continued Yunho taking another peck on another cheek of Changmin. Much to Changmin blushed, the shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

 

“Aww, thanks hyung,” said Changmin pecking Yunho’s lips. “You are so sweet,” continued Changmin turning his face to TV to hide his reddened and hot cheeks.

 

“Really that I’m sweet? My lips are sweet or the smoothie is sweet?” said seductively Yunho pulling Changmin back and turning his face to face him. Without waiting for younger’s answer, Yunho pulled Changmin down to close their space with their lips. The almost finished smoothies were now left on the table watching the couple kissing scene. The kiss started off with soft gesture to passionate one. The two love birds were covered with lust on their faces. Changmin was moaning in the kiss while his lover was sucking his bottom lip. The elder flipped the younger so that he can be on top to deepen to kiss. Yunho’s tongue was exploring Changmin sweet and hot cavern. The younger did not make any tongue battle as he just followed his lover’s dominant and skillful tongue.

 

“I love you, my Bambi. I love you,” said seductively Yunho in the kissing, and running his right hand under Changmin’s shirt to twist Changmin’s left nipple.

 

“ahhhh….” Moaned Changmin. “ I love you too…. hyung,” said breathlessly with his moaning, groaning and fisting the hair of the elder’s tight and loose according to the kiss and nipple teasing from Yunho. Yunho smiled in the kiss knowing that Changmin went crazy in his work. Withdrawing from lip locking, Yunho started passionate and harsh kissing and licking Changmin’s jaw line, earlobes, neck, and moved down to the shoulder, and bitted Changmin’s right shoulder.

 

“Arggg….ahhhh…” breathlessly moaned Changmin. Changmin was in a moaning mess to what Yunho was giving him. His skin was like burning one, and his blood was boiling because of the make-out. He looked deadly sexy now, which made Yunho want him more and more. “Ahhh…. Hyung…” moaned chokingly Changmin, arching his back and head due to his pleasure. Yunho paused and looked at his work, which caused Changmin crazy in the lust and desire. Yunho could not control himself anymore. Yunho bitted and licked the neck again purposively to leave the love mark there.

 

“Hyung….- _breathless talking_ -  don’t…. leave.. the mark – _hands fisting Yunho’s hair_ \- we.. have performance…arghhh.. tomorrow,” talked in the moan Changmin panting to catch up the breathe.

 

Yunho nodded and continued licking. “You are so sweet, Bambi, I can’t get enough of you…my beautiful wife…” said seductively Yunho again.

 

Yunho could not bear anymore, he was now hard. He decided to remove Changmin’s shirt while continued his kissing, licking and sucking work on Changmin. Within seconds, the two were half naked on the couch. The noise from TV seemed lower than the moan from Changmin. Yunho moved up to capture and suck the lips of Changmin again while his right hand was squeezing the left nipple of Changmin. “Argg…ahhhh…..” groaned Changmin. Yunho gave a quick lick on jaw-line, neck and made a long lick and suck on the right nipple while his right hand moved from Changmin’s head to Changmin left nipple. “ Arggghhhhh… hyung,” moaned Changmin fisting Yunho’s hair with his half-eyes shut. “let me…. Arghhhh… give you….ahhh… this too, my turn now….” said breathlessly Changmin but seductively to Yunho’s ears.

 

“No Bambi, I want to give you this…. For your healthy cooking for me everyday…” replied Yunho. Changmin’s right hand was up and down on Yunho’s back while his other hand was still fisting Yunho’s hair. Yunho proceeded from licking and sucking Changmin’s chest to the side, and then biting and sucking abdomen. Changmin was moving up and down to the rhythm Yunho made on his skin. The two enjoyed the make-out very much. Yunho was so skillful leading Changmin to death because of boiling blood from lust and desire. Yunho moved lower and lower to kiss the clothed member of Changmin. Yunho kissed and rubbed the clothed member of the younger one.

 

“Hyung….. argghhhhh… don’t tease….” begged Changmin with his low-almost-mute tone. “ My boxer …. Argghhhh… too small… for ….my member now…” said Changmin fisting Yunho’s hair. How could Yunho reject his lover’s request? Yunho gave one last kiss on Changmin’s clothed member before proceeding to unbutton the younger’s pants. Suddenly, Changmin’s phone buzzed ringing with Duet ringtone. ( _Changmin chose this ringtone because it reminded him and Yunho who have been through all the hardship together for these years_ ).

 

“Aish, who is calling at this hour?” groaned in annoyed tone Yunho.

 

“I don’t know, let me answer first,” answered Changmin, yet in breathless voice. Changmin grabbed his phone and looked at the ID. “Ah, it’s Taemin. He must have something to consult that’s why he calls at this hour,” continued Changmin pecking the elder’s temple, and walking passed Yunho to the glass window. Yunho was left on the couch, speechless with all hot breathe and sexual frustration.

 

“Hello, Taemin-ah! What can I help you?” asked Changmin sitting on the chair placed next to the table near the glass window.  Changmin rubbed his face to calm his sexual frustration.

 

“Hyung, were you sleeping earlier? Sorry to call you at this hour,” replied Taemin with guilty tone.

 

“Aniya, I am still awake. So what can I help you, my Minnie?” said Changmin looking out of the window to see Seoul view at the sweet night.

 

 

 

**Yunho’s P.O.V**

 

 

“Hyung….. argghhhhh… don’t tease….” begged Changmin with his low-almost-mute tone. His breathless voice sounded sexy and seductive to me. It made me want him more and more. Yes, I was too horny. My sexual frustration was driving me crazy.

 

“ My boxer …. Argghhhh… too small… for …. my member now…” Changmin said with fisting my hair. How could I reject my sweet lover’s request? Looked at him, he was soooooo sexy, yes a sexy beast in front of me. Not only him who was very hard but I was very hard too. My member was begging me to release him too. I decided give one last kiss on Changmin’s clothed member before proceeding to unbutton his pants. My hands are shaking because of my boiling sexual need. My body was very hot because of sexual lust. I stole a glance at Changmin to see his sexy and yet beautiful face. Suddenly, Changmin’s phone buzzed ringing with Duet ringtone, our memorial ringtone.

 

“Aish, who is calling at this hour?” I said in annoyed tone. I could not believe someone would call at this hour. It did destroy the important session.

 

“I don’t know, let me answer first,” Changmin answered with his breathless voice, and sat up. Changmin grabbed his phone and looked at the ID. “Ah, it’s Taemin. He must have something to consult that’s why he calls at this hour,” he said with a peck on my temple. I was holding onto his waist, not wanting him to leave me but Changmin walked passed me to talk the phone near the glass window. I know he did not want to bother me, and probably he was afraid that I would continue our pending session. I was left on the couch. I was speechless with all hot breathe and sexual frustration. I was observing Changmin walking to the glass window. My bambi was too beautiful and sweet. He was so caring and loving to all his friends. Who would reject my bambi, such a beautiful beast like him?

 

“Hello, Taemin-ah! What can I help you?” asked Changmin sitting on the chair placed next to the table near the glass window.  Changmin rubbed his face. I guessed he may have tried to calm his sexual frustration. Ah, looked at him. He was so gorgeous. ‘ _My gorgeous wife, you are mine only. I won’t let anybody to get you._ ’ I talked to myself silently.

 

“Aniya, I am still awake. So what can I help you, my Minnie?” I did not hear what Taemin said but I guessed he must ask if Changmin was sleeping according to Changmin’s answer. ‘ _But what did Changming call Taemin? Did he call Taemin my Minne? Wait, since when they become this close? How come my Bambi called Taemin my Minnie?_ ’ I mentally talked to myself alone. I felt a pitch in my stomach. Aish, I had to overcome this. I decided to take shower to calm my temper and sexual frustration. ‘ _Yunho, stay calm, Changmin is yours and yours only. Don’t get jealous. He is just some kind and caring to friends._ ’ I mentally told myself this sentence. Well, I could not help but felt out of temper whenever Changmin showed his sweetness to his friends. I wanted to tell him not to do so but I could not bring myself to say this sentence. I could not be that selfish. Aish, it would be better not hear their conversation, or I would snatch the phone from Changmin and carry him to our room, which previously it was Changmin’s room. After making decision, I got up and walked pass by Changmin.

 

“Changmin-ah, I go shower first,” I informed him, and Changmin nodded flushing his tender smile. I could not help but wanted to jump right there to kiss and make love to him to death. Usually, I did not call him Bambi in front of anyone, yes not in public. We did not want to expose our relationship yet as we needed to be professional. I would call him Changdola sometimes when I wanted to tease him during friend gathering.

 

I got in our shared bathroom and enjoyed the hot shower. Ahhh, now I felt a bit better. My sexual frustration seemed slowly disappearing now. ‘ _Wifey Bambi, I love you_ ’ I talked to myself silently plastered with a smile. I could feel that it was my crazy smile. Yes, I often smile crazily whenever I thought about my wife Bambi, my lively angel.

 

 

**End of Yunho’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Changmin was still on the phone, sitting there next to the glass window with a glass of almost-finished water in his hand. He must have been exhausted due to the long conversation.

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. But are you sure you guys are gonna come for breakfast? If you are, I will prepare your share too,” said Changmin with a wide smile on his beautiful face.

 

“Why not? We’ll go for sure. It is kinda good gathering before the concert, isn’t it Minho?” replied Kyunhyun from another line.

 

“It is, hyung,” replied Minho from another line.

 

“Alright, then I will prepare breakfast for you guys tomorrow. See ya and night night. I gotta take shower now,” said Changmin, yawning as he was too worn out and sleepy.

 

“Goodnight,” responded by Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin. With the last goodnight, the line was ended.

 

With that last goodnight, the conversation was ended. Changmin yawned again with one hand to cover his mouth. He looked at the clock and it was 11:35PM. Changmin took a glance at the couch in the living room. TV was off and the two glasses of the smoothies were there sitting proudly on the table. Changmin made his way to clean up the table and brought the glasses to wash.

 

“Hyung must be asleep right now,” said Changmin taking a glance at their bed room with a soft smile, then walking pass to the kitchen to wash the glasses. After washing glasses and checking again if there were any messing stuff, Changmin proceeded to his shower.

 

“Ahh, feel so good. I’m so relaxing now. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day again.” said Changmin, closing his eyes enjoying the hot water.

 

After his shower, Changmin went straight to his shared room (his room but now he shared it with Yunho) with towel covered his lower part, changing into his pajama, applying some tonic and climbing to bed. There, the lying Yunho on the bed was sleeping peacefully. Changmin looked at sleeping Yunho and made his gesture to kiss his forehead.

 

“Night night my lovely Bunny. I love you,” said Changmin, making a last peck on Yunho lips before dropping his head onto the pillow. But Yunho seemed awake or being waken up from his sleep. He turned to Changmin and gave a soft smile with his hand caressing Changmin’s face.

 

“You are done with the phone? What time is it now?” murmured Yunho half asleep half awake.

 

“Yeah, I’m done hyung.” said Changmin kissing Yunho’s hand caressing his face.

 

“What was all about? Why did it take you that long?” asked Yunho, placing a peck on Changmin’s cheek.

 

“It was first Taemin talking about our performance tomorrow. He got so nervous, or the other way to say is, he felt irritated to dress up like a girl. He wanted to know my opinion as we have to perform together. And later, Minho and Kyuhyun joined us so it became Kyu-line conversation. We talked about random things.” explained Changmin.

 

“Oh!” exclaimed Yunho “You must have enjoyed the conversation lots,” continued Yunho, cuddling Changmin. “And you forgot that I was waiting for you,” said Yunho, wearing an upset expression on his face but giving another kiss on Changmin’s hand.

 

“Aniya, hyung. How could I forget my beloved Bunny? I just could not stop the conversation as everybody seemed enjoyed the talk very much. You already know that we are such quiet people among the band-mates, only among ourselves that we can talk much,” defended Changmin, placing a long and deep peck on Yunho’s lips.

 

“But I did wait long. You have to compensate this kind of stuff,” said Yunho, turning his back to Changmin but smiling.

 

“So what should I do to compensate this? Hmmm,” asked Changmin, pulling Yunho back to his face him. “What about this?” asked Changming, capturing Yunho’s lips.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

“But I did wait long. You have to compensate this kind of stuff,” said Yunho, turning his back to Changmin but smiling.

 

“So what should I do to compensate this? Hmmm,” asked Changmin, pulling Yunho back to his face him. “What about this?” asked Changming, capturing Yunho’s lips.  Just a mere kiss, Changmin withdrew his lips from his elder, eyed the face of his beloved one, and moved to kiss from the forehead, eye lids, nose and last the chin.

 

“I love you more than I can say, my beloved Bunny.” With this sentence, Changmin closed their space with their lips again. And Changmin licked Yunho’s bottom lip to ask for entrance. The elder did follow the request obediently.  The kiss started with a gentle one to the passionate one. Yunho bottom lip tasted so sweet and addictive to Changmin. The elder roamed the younger’s body with his one hand on the waist, and the other hand ran through Changmin hair enjoying their sweet night. The moan and caressing from the elder were enough motivation for the younger one to ask for entrance, which Yunho obediently opened his mouth to welcome Changmin’s tongue. This time, it was Changmin who tasted the hot and sweet carvern of Yunho. He licked and tasted every inch in Yunho’s mouth bringing Yunho to moan and groan continuously. They both were gradually hot.

 

Yunho had been always a leader; therefore of course, he would not let Changmin to dominate him. He was now on top of Changmin, switching the turn of tongue with his in Changmin’s carvern. Changmin could not do anything aside from moaning begging for more of his lover’s tongue. His hands were fisting and moving in Yunho’s hair to express his pleasure. The two love birds were enjoying their night.

 

“Bambi, my love, you are so addictive. I can’t get enough of you.” said Yunho pausing the kiss. “I love you. You are mine, Bambi” finished his sentence, and went back again to the passionate kiss.

 

“Ah..hh.. Bunny my love, I love you too…” responded Changmin.

 

With some minutes, they both became naked like the day they were just born. Yunho licked and sucked every part of Changmin, enjoying all the sweet moan which was like a music to accompany their night. And they never forget to rub their members to warm their lust. And there the make-out turned into the make-love session. Changmin paid Yunho two rounds. They wanted to have it more but they had to save energy for the concert.

 

 

 

**TVXQ dorm, Seoul**

**Morning**

 

 

The sunlight came straight into their shared bedroom through the glass window. The two were still cuddling each other, and surely they were still nude. Changmin’s head was sleeping on the left arm of Ynuho. Their hair was so messy from the overnight transaction. Their skins were glowing responding to the sunlight. Their pajamas were scattered on the floor. They both looked peaceful and happy in each other’s arms. The blanket covered up to their chest revealing their beautifully sexy shoulders and half backs.

 

Changmin slowly opened and rubbed his eyes and checked the nearby clock.

 

“Ah, it is 7:10 now. Time to get up.” said Changmin closing his eyes back to his sleep again but opening again to regain the consciousness from his sleep. There, the sleeping Yunho was lying next to him. The younger was eyeing his lover’s face with a sweet smile on his face. Their faces confronted each other.

 

‘ _My gorgeous leader looks like a kid when he is sleeping. Maybe this is why I could not get off my eyes of you. So adorable.”_ thought Changmin moving to kiss the tip of the nose, then to the lips. He placed a longer kiss on the lips of Yunho.’

 

“My gorgeous hubby, I love you.” said Changmin with his sweet smile while his left hand caressing Yunho’s cheek.

 

“Still want another round?” said Yunho grabbing Changmin’s hand to kiss but still closing his eyes.

 

“Aniya, it is time to get up and make breakfast. Plus, I am still feeling painful there.” said Changmin turning his face to another side to hide his pink cheeks.

 

Yunho did not open his eyes but he could guess Changmin’s gesture because it had been 9 years they were together in the band, and plus they had spent their bedroom together since before their confession. Yunho pulled Changmin into his arm. He made a tight hug, not wanting to let go of Changmin. He put his face on Changmin shoulder and placed a kiss on Changmin back-neck.

 

“Sorry, I was too rough on you but because I love you too much. You know how much I love you, right my Bambi?” said Yunho placing another kiss on Changmin shoulder.

 

“I know” replied Changmin turning his face to face with Yunho. “I know how much you love me. I love you to death too, my Bunny.” said Changmin placing a loving peck on Yunho lips. “It’s time to go for shower. I have to prepare breakfast for you guys too.” said Changmin sitting up from the bed but his waist was still in the arms of Yunho.

 

“You guys?” questioned Yunho blinking and looking at Changmin, not catching the meaning. “Only two of us? and why you guys?” continued Yunho still holding onto the slim waist of Changmin.

 

“Ah, sorry hyung. I forgot to tell you that Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin are coming over for breakfast here. So I’m gonna make breakfast for all of us.” explained Changmin caressing Yunho’s arm, and pulling Yunho’s hand to give one last peck there. With one last kiss on Yunho hand, Changmin got up and made his way to bathroom, leaving Yunho laying on the bed alone.

 

“I want to have a shower with you.” said Yunho in childish voice getting up and following Changmin.

 

“Ani, hyung. Tidy up our bedroom first. You know I don’t like seeing it messy, right? I will take a quick shower so that I can prepare breakfast before their arrival.” replied Changmin from the entrance of the bathroom.

 

“Ok, Ok I will tidy it up, my wife.” groaned Yunho. With his response, Yunho started tidying their bedroom. He had to make sure he finished it before Changmin finished his shower. Changmin did not like messy room. He loved neat and tidy stuff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Around 8:30Am, Changmin finished his cooking. Breakfast was now ready to serve. Changmin took a glance at all his cooked breakfast with a satisfied smile, while a sudden bell rang from their dorm door.

 

“They must have arrived. Hyung-ah – _calling Yunho from the kitchen_ \- open the door please. I guess they have arrived.” said Changmin bringing breakfast to the dining table.

 

Yunho made his way to open the door welcoming the three handsome guys into his dorm with his sweet smile.

 

“Morning Hyung,” said in union of Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin bowing to Yunho.

 

“Ah, Morning Morning. Come in please,” replied Yunho making his motion inviting the 3 into his dorm.

 

“Where is Changmin-ah?” asked Kyuhyun looking for Changmin.

 

“He is in the kitchen, preparing dinner for us.” answered Yunho with a smile.

 

“Yah, Kyu-ah I’m here. Breakfast is ready. You guys can start dinner now.” shouted Changmin from the kitchen. With that invitation, the 4 handsome guys made their way to the kitchen. Changmin placed 5 glasses of milk on the table for each of them. Yeah, 5 sets of breakfast were already placed on the dining table. One plate of toasted bread was in the middle of the table, while each of their plate consisted of omelet, ham and fried potatoes.

 

“Ah, breakfast looks very yummy Hyung. I’m drooling now.” said excitedly Taemin taking a seat next to Minho.

 

“Aww, thanks Minnie. You are so sweet.” said Changmin removing his apron and taking a seat next to Yunho.

 

The 5 now were having their breakfast. Yunho was sitting at the head of the table while the rest were sitting on both sides of the table.

 

“Yunho hyung, you are so lucky to have Changmin hyung cooking for you every day. I wish I could have him with me too.” said Minho chewing his fried potato.

 

“True, I want Changmin hyung with me too. I cannot be any happier than having hyung making food for us.” agreed Taemin flushing his adorable smile while picking toasted bread.

 

“Hey, guys stop saying cheesy things. I am not that good. I can cook but not very nice anyway.” said humbly Changmin with his shy smile. His cheeks became slightly red there.

 

“You are better than me anyway. I can’t cook at all as you know, right?” added Kyunhyun cutting ham.

 

“Whatever you guys say, I will never let you guys have my…. I mean Changdola. He has to be here with me, or I will be starving.” said Yunho protectively. He seemed not very happy at the moment because the 3 kept praising his beloved ~~wife~~ boyfriend-maknae. But one part of his was very flattered to hear all those things as he felt he was a lucky guy ever to have best boyfriend as Changmin, who was so sweet, caring, loving and….. and everything.

 

“Hyung, I never know that you are this selfish.” said mockingly Kyuhyun. “but cutely selfish, I like that.” added Kyuhyun.

 

With that statement of Kyuhyun, all the 4 bursted out into laughing deadly making the dorm very lively. Changmin just kept eating to hide all his shyness.

 

“Yah, you guys hurry up. I need to clean up before our leaving to the concert.” shouted childishly Changmin as he could not bear to hear any mocking and teasing from the four.

 

Yunho could not hide his smile seeing his boyfriend being like this. How could a guy be so adorable like this? Yunho eyes were so sparkling writing his delight mood on his face.

 

“Eh, look like Yunho hyung is very happy. Any happy news to share us?” asked Minho.

 

“Ani. Just enjoyed breakfast with you guys.” replied Yunho stealing glances at his shy boyfriend. Actually, he just could not be any happier than having Changmin by his side all these times.

 

Breakfast went on happily with some chit-chat along. They kept switching turn to tease each other. Laughter was heard along their conversation. About 30 minutes later, the breakfast was finished. Changmin cleaned the table and brought up all the utensils to wash. The four handsome guys were sitting on the couch exchanging some topics in the living room.

 

 

“Changmin hyung is both handsome and beautiful. Look at him now, he is more beautiful than a girl even without any make-up and girly dress…” complemented Taemin watching Changmin from a far, plastered his adorable smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, he is absolutely beautiful. Ahhh, sometimes I wish he were a girl.” commented Minho pouting and looking to the kitchen.

 

“I thought it was only me who would fall for Changmin. And it seems you both are falling for him too. Then I have more rivals. Hahaha” mocked Kyuhyun with playful gesture to Minho and Taemin.

 

“What? You guys are falling for Changmin?!?!?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Hopefully, you guys did enjoy it so far! Thanks for leaving Kudos and also a bookmark! That's very nice of you! Your comments are loved <3


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

“What? You guys are falling for Changmin?!?!?” asked Yunho standing up with a shocked and sad tone. He could not believe his ears. Kyu-line were queuing for his Changmin. All the 3 looked at him with questioning expression when seeing him standing up, Yunho just rubbed his back-neck with a nervous smile and sat down.

 

“Why hyung? You looked so shocked?” asked Kyuhyun eyeing Yunho.

 

“Well, I just could not believe my ears that the three of you are having some feeling for my B….. I mean this spoiled brat.” answered nervously Yunho. _‘Sorry, my wife, I didn’t mean to call you spoiled brat. You are my dearest wife ever.’_ talked Yunho mentally, still wearing his sad expression. ‘ _Calm down, Yunho, Calm down_ ’ He told himself to calm down and flushed his smile as if he was feeling very fine and amused at what he heard.

 

“Why not, hyung? Changmin hyung is too adorable for being a guy. He could be a perfect girl if he was a girl, and he is a type of whom many guys long for. Don’t you think so?” replied Minho with his childish smile on his face.

 

All his complements made Yunho felt worried. ‘ _Of course, I know Minho-ah, and that is the reason why I have been feeling insecure. I’m sure you don’t know that I want so badly to lock him just in the room, not to go anywhere._ ’ protested Yunho silently. He sighed and shook his head to regain his attention to the conversation. He kept smiling but his face was showing an unsatisfied expression. Seeing Yunho facial expression, it worried the other 3 handsome guys.

 

“If I were his boyfriend, I would lock him. I can’t risk letting him meet anyone.” said Taemin laughing shyly. It seemed he did mean what he said. And surprisingly, he said the line Yunho just protested earlier.

 

Yunho looked at Taemin. His nervousness and worries were increasing by seconds. And his face was not able to hide his sad expression this time. Seeing Yunho wearing deep sad expression like that, Kyuhyun felt maybe they had said something wrong or Yunho was not fine.

 

“You look not well. Are you feeling sick?” asked Kyuhyun with worried tone.

 

“A… Ani, I just could not believe that you guys are praising Changmin this much.” replied Yunho laughing but still wearing disappointed expression on his face. Many people around did like Changmin. No one would say no to Changmin if that one knew Changmin well. ‘ _Changmin-ah, I want to announce to the world that you belong to me. Can I?’_ thought Yunho.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung… I may have said something too much” said Taemin with his guilty tone. Hearing that sorry, it made Yunho snapped out of his thought.

 

“Why suddenly you said sorry, Taemin-ah?” asked Yunho looking at Taemin.

 

“We keep praising Changmin hyung and we forgot that you are here. We were so into Changmin hyung’s beauty and such. I’m sorry, hyung but believe me you are incredibly handsome and gorgeous one.” replied Taemin.

 

“Ani.. Aniya I did not feel envious. Not at all. I do understand the friendship between you guys and Changmin. Changmin is like a living angel. Who would stop admiring him? My surprise was, all of you said you fell for Changmin.” said softly Yunho. No one knew his feeling exactly. He was not envious but jealous. His boyfriend was being swooned by people around. It was a heavy task for him to protect his Changmin from all girls and guys. This was a headache for Yunho. He had to try his best to hide his feeling as well as their relationship. ‘ _It would be easier if our relationship was declared, then you would be marked as you were mine already’_ thought Yunho. His insecure feeling was getting the better of him now. Yunho now was not the tough Yunho as everybody used to know. He was tough for all the situation but he could not fight the insecure feeling. Probably, he was too possessive so he was afraid of losing his most valuable Changmin.

 

“I see… Actually, we were joking hyung. Don’t take it seriously, please.” said Kyuhyun smiling and patting Yunho playfully.

 

“But that joke was mixed with the truth, neh?” responded Minho winking at Kyuhyun. Taemin nodded along agreeing what Minho just said. Kyunhyun did not reply but gave a smile, which to Yunho it was something like a sign saying that it was 100% true.

 

The four suddenly seemed calculating something because they did not say anything but smiling and moving their gazes to Changmin. And there Changmin came with some cookies and tea in the tray. He was surprised seeing the four look at him with creepy smiles but no exchanging conversation anymore. He could not help but frowned. ‘ _Anything wrong between them or what but I heard them exchanging some sentences early and it seemed they enjoyed their conversation if I was not wrong. Or something stained on my face_ ’ thought Changmin consciously. Without any waiting for any other thoughts, Changmin decided to ask them.

 

“Anything on my face?” asked Changmin walking toward the four.

 

“Nothing there,” replied Yunho.

 

“Ah, I thought something stained my face because you guys staring at me with creepy smiles. So what did you guys talk about? It seems the topic was very interesting earlier.” said Changmin placing the tray on the table and making motion inviting the 4 handsome guys to have cookies and tea but still anticipating for their answer. Changmin made his seat on the other couch next to Taemin.

 

“It was all about you, Changdola.” said Yunho wearing a big smile on his face and picking one cookie to his mouth.

 

“Oh, what was about me? And why about me?” asked Changmin curving his lips and eyeing Yunho.

 

“We were praising you because you are like a living angel.” replied Taemin.

 

“Eh, how come you guys could say such cheesy words. Stop teasing me with such things. I don’t like.” said Changmin pouting. He could not believe the four guys were talking about him this way. He rather wanted to push the topic away. He did not like any praising like that. Well, that was because he was too shy to accept any compliment. The only one person he could bear to hear such words from was Yunho, his beloved husband.

 

“Anyway, Taemin-ah, are you ready for the performance this evening?” asked Changmin.

 

“Are you talking about the performance that I will dress up like a girl? Yeah, somehow I am ready now. I could not be any happier than having two handsome guys courting me! hehehe,” replied Taemin winking at Changmin and Kyuhyun with his cute smile.

 

“Minnie-ah, if you were a girl, who would you choose? Changmin hyung or Kyuhyun hyung?” asked Minho.

 

Hearing this question, Yunho could not help but made his gaze to Changmin as if he knew what the answer was. Kyuhyun could not believe that Minho would ask such question, and Changmin could not say anything but glaring hard. He knew that Taemin was feeling uneasy about this that was why Taemin called him last night. But Minho bursted out into a death laugh while Taemin just smiled shyly. Changmin sighed because they were all his friends and beloved dongsaeng, and knowing that how close Minho and Taemin were, he decided to not say any word.

 

“I suddenly want to know too. Taemin-ah, which one will you choose between Changmin and Kyuhyun?” asked Yunho trying to be playful one but his voice sounded sarcastic.

 

It was a surprise one to Changmin, hearing such a question from Yunho. He could not believe his leader would ask this question. The question was already not fine, and the way Yunho asked, the voice, was so sarcastic to his ears. Minho and Kyuhyun dropped their wide smile to wide eyes wearing unreadable expression.

 

“Hey, guys stop teasing my Minnie, will you? It has given him such burden enough,” said protectively Changmin over Taemin taking hold of Taemin’s hand to comfort him. Taemin was like his doengsaeng nevertheless.

 

‘ _What? My Minnie? How come you are so protective to Taemin like this? Here, your husband is here. Take hold of your husband’s hand, not Taemin’s. Yes, not Taemin’s.’_ thought Yunho.

 

“I am fine, hyung. – _made his gaze with assuring smile to Changmin_ \- I know all hyung just love me that much that is why they keep teasing me.” said Taemin playfully. “Look, as if all hyung are dying to know the answer now. Hehehe,” continued Taemin, “Well, I should answer then.”

 

The three except Changmin were looking at him waiting for his response. Taemin felt tensed as if he was an object now. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before giving the answer but chuckled before giving his answer.

 

 

“Of course, I would choose Changmin hyung. He is such a caring and loving one.” responded Taemin gesturing to give a peck on Changmin’s cheek. Changmin was surprisingly shocked hearing Taemin’s answer. He could not control his laughter. His dongsaeng was too cute. Changmin could not hide his blushed cheeks which now they were red. Taemin was so sweet and he liked Changmin as much as Minho did. But little did they knew, Yunho’s chest was burning. Changmin and Taemin were more than brotherly interaction to him now.

 

“Thanks, Taemin-ah. I did not expect to hear this. You are too sweet. Do you know this?” said Changmin giving a peck back to Taemin. However, no one noticed the expression of Yunho which was now mixed up with sad and anger. Well, it was from jealousy. But Yunho did not say anything. He hid his jealousy behind his smile. Minho and Kyunhyun just giggled seeing the two were so closed like this.

 

“So Taemin-ah, you are gonna abandon me?” asked Minho crying playfully.

 

“Well, I guess so.” With this answer from Taemin, the dorm was full of laughter.

 

“Whatever, you can’t steal Changmin-ah from me. If you wish to eat his cooking, you are welcome here anytime but I won’t let you guys bring him to anywhere else. Changmin is mine.” said Yunho pulling Changmin’s one hand to kiss.

 

Kyhyun, Minho and Taemin could not believe their eyes. Their jaws dropped seeing Yunho did that to Changmin. Yunho’s act now was no different from a kid whose his lollipop was stolen. Usually, Yunho would not do that but his jealousy got the best of him now. He only wanted to make them realized that Changmin belonged to him, and no one else could take him away.

 

“Yah, Yunho-hyung, what did you just say? Stop playing like that. They would think towards us in some other way.” said Changmin pulling his hand from the hold of Yunho and slapping Yunho’s arm. Since when had his leader become very cheesy in front of all friends? More importantly, he declared that he belonged to the leader. Oh my goodness, they promised each other not to expose their relationship but it seemed Yunho today made it leak. The younger just prayed that his friends did not consider it for real. He did not mind if his Kyu-line’s friends know but he was just afraid that they would feel disgusted of having a gay friend. He did not want to lose his best friends, and so did Yunho. Now he was waiting for the reaction from the 3 handsome guys.

 

“Hyung, if I were not Changmin’s best friend, I would think you two were lovers. You did show us your possessive and protective sides. This kind of thing is not for a band-mate, but rather a lover.” said Kyunhyun breaking the awkward situation with snarky words but trying his best to push a smile.

 

Hearing this sentence from Kyuhyun, Yunho seemed awaken from his jealousy mode. He just realized he almost broke their secret, their secret relationship. He felt he was so stupid. What happened to him today? Normally, he could brush his jealousy off but what happened to him today? Really, what happened? He gave a weak smile as he felt nervous.

 

“Ah, really? I was kidding only. I wanted to see how you would react. But it seemed the pairing our fans try making can’t be accepted here.” said Yunho trying his best to erase the doubt of the 3 handsome guys with his million dollars smile. Yes, he had to cover the incident earlier with all his best.

 

“Hyung, we don’t even mind if you both are really in love. You both are gorgeous couple, and fans do ship you both. I think it is kinda good news for them if it is true.” said Minho laughing along.

 

“Hey, can we change the topic?” said Changmin. He did not want to talk about that because he was afraid that secret could not be secret anymore. People kept saying they wanted both to be lovers but he did not feel right. Many cases were like that. People would react differently from what they said they seemed to be. He did not want to take a single risk, or their career would be destroyed. More importantly, something unpredictable would happen severely to both of them. No, it was too risky.

 

“Kyu, I heard you have got some new games. Did you bring them along?” asked Changmin switching the sensitive topic. Now he was too nervous to death.

 

The five started another topic. Changmin and Kyuhyun talked about game as it was their favorite and mutual favorites while Yunho, Minho and Taemin talk about random things. Around 10 AM, the 3 handsome guys bid their goodbye to their own dorm since they had to meet up with their groups and prepare themselves for the afternoon performance. Now Yunho and Changmin were at their door seeing their label mates off.

 

“Thanks for your nice breakfast, Changmin-ah. I will come again soon.” said Kyuhyun.

 

“See you this afternoon hyung.” said Minho.

 

“See you hyung. We surely will have a very interesting performance for fans this afternoon.” said Taemin winking at Changmin.

 

“Bye Yunho hyung.” said in union Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin.

 

“Bye and see you” said in union Yunho and Changmin.

 

The 3 left and the duo got in back their dorm and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Yunho carried Changmin in princess style to their bedroom.

 

“Yah, hyung what are you doing?” asked Changmin kicking in the air.

 

“A short session please. I want you right now” begged Yunho placing Changmin on their bed, and starting kissing him roughly as if he had been hungry for years. Nope, if this was explained as hunger, then it was not the exact meaning. Yunho did this because he wanted to alert himself that Changmin was his and his only.

 

“But we just had two rounds last night, hyung. Weren’t they enough? And please do remember we have to save energy for our performance this afternoon.” protested Changmin trying to get rid of Yunho’s hold.

 

“Please… Please… My wifey. I want to feel you. I want to securely feel you are mine. I love you… love you more than I can say.” convinced Yunho still hugging Changmin tightly in his arms. Changmin’s ribs were about to crash because of this tight grip. However, it was not convincing to Changmin.

 

“Oh, was that the reason you said some freaking things earlier?” asked Changmin staring sharply into Yunho’s eyes urging for the answer. ‘ _I could not believe my Bunny acted so childish because of possession,’_ thought Changmin still glaring into Yunho’s eyes.

 

“Well – _scratching his scalps-_ I…. I was just testing them only. Wanna see their reaction.” said Yunho.

 

“So you were not jealous but testing them only?” asked Changmin with sharp tone not moving his eyes from his lover. “I thought you were jealous. So I was afraid that they could see our relationship through” added Changmin moving his hand to caress his lover’s cheek and soon later using his thumb to brush the bottom lip of the older one before pulling Yunho down to capture the lips fully. A long and gentle kiss was there on Yunho’s lips and moved later to his temple.

 

“I love you my beloved Bunny,” said Changmin with a steady voice but sweet tone pausing from the long kiss he placed on the older’s temple.

 

Yunho smiled ear to ear hearing such sweet and yet faithful words from his lover. He dropped his back on the bed looking up to the ceiling and chuckling. Then he moved his gaze to the younger’s face, and wrapped his arms around Changmin’s slim waist.

 

“My wife is too beautiful and our relationship is a secret one, so that I feel insecure. I was so stupid with my act earlier. Will you forgive me?” asked Yunho placing a peck on the younger’s forehead.

 

Changmin was taken aback. His lover confessed sincerely, and that made him love him even more. He definitely understood that love comes with jealousy. He gave gentle nod with a soft hum.

 

“Thanks my dear Bambi” said Yunho tightening his arms as if he did not want to let go of Changmin.

 

“You will always love me only and only. Won’t you?” asked Yunho pecking Changmin’s lips.

 

“Yes. I did, I do and I will always love you only my beloved Bunny. No one can replace you. Never ever!” assured Changmin. Finishing his assurance, Changmin cupped Yunho’s face and moved to place a long and deep kiss on Yunho’s temple.

 

“Thanks, Thanks my Bambi. I’m so glad to hear these words from you” said Yunho hiding his face into Changmin’s chest with his billion dollars smile.

 

“So I guess we should go to the company now to see what else we can help them before the concert” said Changmin removing Yunho’s arms from his waist.

 

“Can we just stay like this for a little while? I want to listen to your heart beat, just a little while. Please,” begged Yunho still hiding his face in Changmin’s chest and encircling his arms around Changmin’s waist. Changmin simply nodded with the last peck on Yunho’s temple again. Yunho knew he was too childish now. He knew that clearly but he could not resist his feeling. Now, the couple was closing their eyes enjoying their company.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

All the artists of SME were behind the stage preparing and discussing about their performance to be conducted. The stadium was fully packed by 40,000 fans from 30 countries. All the artists were so delighted to see many fans attending the Live World Tour III. Yes, this one was the third world tour, which the first one was in 2008 and the second one was in 2010.

 

About an hour later, the concert started and went on crazily from the chants and chorus of the fans. As usually, TVXQ was always to sing the last song to close the concert before the group of SME artists. The concert took around 5 hours.

 

 

 

**Seoul Stadium, behind the stage**

**After concert**

 

 

All artists, dancers and staffs who involved in the concert were now exhausted but wearing excited smiles. The concert staffs were collecting the equipments as well as the instruments for the concert, while the artists were removing their make-up and changing their clothes into casual ones. The chit-chat was heard along behind the stage. About 30 minutes later, the artists and staffs made their leaves from the stadium to the company and dorms.

 

There Minho and Taemin were walking toward Changmin and Yunho after changing their garments. Once they reached Yunho and Changmin, Changmin and Mindo gave high-five to each other, and hugs also came along. Also, Changmin moved to hug and pat Taemin. Yunho did the same thing to Minho and Taemin.

 

“You were awesome as always, hyung,” said Minho smiling handsomely to Changmin and Yunho.

 

“You and Taemin were awesome too,” said Changmin.

 

“Yeah, you guys were awesome. Thanks to the fans coming from various countries. They were indeed our motivation,” said Yunho smiling sweetly.

 

“Yeah, absolutely. I was worried that some fans would not come ” said Changmin.

 

“I think the fans enjoyed the performance which you, Kyunhyun hyung and Taemin-ah collaborated. They were laughing and cheering loudly,” said Minho.

 

“And now it seems ChangTae is a popular couple for today,” voiced Kyuhyun walking to the four.

 

“Ah, Kyu” exclaimed Changmin pulling the older guy into hug.

 

Kyuhyun removed himself from the hug and mocked, “ChangTae is being spread over the net now. Changmin-ah, I think not only ChangKyu and ChangMinho but ChangTae will become very popular couple too,”

 

“Eh Kyu, it is not really fun. And I guess Taemin-ah is not feeling comfortable with this already. Why don’t we drop this topic?” suggested Changmin.

 

“I am fine, hyung. Don’t worry about me,” assured Taemin smiling adorably.

 

“By the way, we want to have some dinner out together. Are you available?” asked Minho to Changmin and Yunho.

 

“So it is Kyu-line I guess, so I would better not join. I think you guys can enjoy yourselves without me, right Changmin?” replied Yunho.

 

“I do wanna join but I guess we can make it tomorrow. What do you think? I’m pretty exhausted today. So I need to rest a bit early,” responded Changmin.

 

“Well, ok then we will call each other again tomorrow,” said Kyuhyun.

 

“So we gotta bid goodbye now. The car is waiting for us,” said Changmin.

 

With that bidding goodbye, the three nodded and hugged as their farewell and the boys were waving to each other. Yunho and Changmin were in the car on the way back to their dorm. They looked worn out. About 20 minutes later, they reached the dorm safely.

 

 

 

**TVXQ dorm, Seoul**

**Night**

 

 

As soon as they reached their dorm, Changmin dropped their stuff and laid his back on their soft and sweet couch. And Yunho came sitting next to Changmin.

 

“A long day has finally finished,” mumbled Changmin closing his eyes enjoying the peace in his room.

 

“We still have another concert to come,” said Yuno.

 

“I know but I want to rest for a bit now. We have to save energy for coming concerts, don’t we?” replied Changmin. “Ah, I guess we need hot chocolate to soothe our feeling. Do you need one, hyung?” asked Changmin.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. I get one then,” responded Yunho.

 

After hearing his beloved leader’s response, Changmin got up and proceeded to kitchen to make hot chocolate for both of them. Yunho opened his i-pad to follow the news on net. There, fans kept sharing their opinion about the earlier concert. It was kinda flattered to hear all the compliments. Their pictures were posted attached with all compliments. He just scrolled down the page and soon some pictures caught up his attention. They were the pictures about ChangTae. Some fans started pairing ChangTae. The picture was too sweet, to be honest. The long and loving kiss Changmin gave Taemin was indeed sensitive to Yunho. He heard the sentence which Kyuhyun said earlier, ‘ _ChangTae is being spread over the net now. Changmin-ah, I think not only ChangKyu and ChangMinho but ChangTae will become very popular couple too_ ’. It was now playing in his head.Yunho just closed his eyes to calm his emotion down.

 

 

**Flash back**

 

_“You will always love me only and only. Won’t you?” asked Yunho pecking Changmin’s lips._

_“Yes. I did, I do and I will always love you only my beloved Bunny. No one can replace you. Never ever!” assured Changmin. Finishing his assurance, Changmin cupped Yunho’s face and moved to place a long and deep kiss on Yunho’s temple._

 

**End flash back**

 

 

That moment was still replaying in Yunho’s memory. He opened his eyes and made his gaze to Changmin in the kitchen who was making hot chocolate for both of them.

 

‘ _Changmin told me he does and he will always love me only and only. I should not feel depressed with this kind of stuff, right? ChangTae is not real but HoMin is the one,’_ thought Yunho stretching a smile on his face.

 

After telling this sentence to himself, he withdrew his gaze from Changmin and decided to close his i-pad and left it on the nearby table. He stood up and walked to Changmin. He paused and made another scanning to his lovely wife before gesturing his arms to embrace the younger firmly.

 

“Ah, hyung – _turning his face to Yunho_ \- you must be waiting long. Sorry, it is done now. You can sit there first,” said Changmin making his motion inviting Yunho to sit at the dining table. Yunho kissed the back-neck of Changmin before following what Changmin said. Then Changmin brought two mugs of hot chocolate to the dining table by placing one of them in front of Yunho. “Here you are, my beloved Bunny,” said Changmin with a sweet smile.

 

Yunho just nodded and sipped hot and sweet chocolate his lover made for him. “This chocolate is so sweet,” and Yunho continued sipping chocolate again.

 

“Is it too sweet? Sorry, I forgot that you are not a fan of sweet,” said Changmin.

 

“Nope, I like it and I like it very much because it is from my wife,” replied Yunho.

 

“I can’t believe this. I thought you had no energy because your face looks deadly tired now but you do have energy to say such sweet words,” teased Changmin stroking Yunho’s cheek.

 

“For my wife only,” said Yunho using his one hand to hold Changmin’s hand which was stroking his cheek, and pulling Changmin’s hand to kiss.

 

“You are weird today. Don’t you think so? You look as if you have million problems but your words are completely different. Anything bothering you? Wanna talk?” asked Changmin with his concerning voice.

 

“Ani…. I’m just too hungry. I haven’t had dinner yet. I got only some snack after our performance,” replied Yunho.

 

“Ah, right…. We haven’t had dinner yet. Should we order the take-out?” asked Changmin pulling his lover’s to give a peck. “I’m such a bad wife, ne?”

 

“I want to eat the food you cook, not the take-out. Just simple one, and ramen is fine with me,”

 

“Okay, as you wish, my dearest hubby,”

 

After taking his lover’s order, Changmin got up to cook their dinner. Yunho did not move to anywhere, just sitting there observing his lover’s cooking. He placed his face on the table with two folded arms resting under his face. About 20 minutes later, dinner was done. The two enjoyed their dinner with this simple ramen and kimchi. As usual, after dinner Changmin did the cleaning before having his shower. They decided to go to bed early tonight; hence, no make-love or any make-out session. The two handsome bodies were sleeping on their sweet bed half covering by the blanket. Changmin was sleeping in the embrace of Yunho. They were enjoying their dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

Morning came but the handsome couple was still asleep. They did not care about their breakfast because being in each other arms made them feel enough. They actually wanted to skip breakfast. It had been a long week for them, and weekend should be reserved and spent wisely. The clock on the night stand nearby the bed mentioned 10:30AM now but the two were still in their dream world. They did not care who was calling them and who was texting them. Yes, their phones were super busy since 6AM from calling to texting but the two just ignore. Finally, Yunho opened his eyes and observed his sleeping. Everybody knew the second favorite thing for Changmin was sleep, which food was the first. He wanted to wake up his lover but decided not to because he knew how much sleep they both needed. He closed his eyes and drifted to his dreamland again.

 

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Yunho quickly grabbed his phone and pressed it to silent. He stared his ringing phone with some second before answering.

 

“Hello,” answered Yunho making his way out of their bedroom to the living room.

 

“Hello! You voice is croaked. Are you still asleep?” voiced from the other line.

 

“Yeah, I was still asleep but I am awake now,” replied Yunho yawning as he was not completely awake.

 

“Ah, sorry sorry. I am thinking of inviting you for lunch. I’m here alone so mind to come over?” voiced from the other line.

 

“Lunch? Well, I guess it is a very rare case to receive an invitation from cute Sunbae. So are you inviting only me or also Changmin?”

 

“I have something to talk, so I need only you. You will not turn me down, right?” voiced from the other line.

 

“Who would turn our BoA sunbae down? Of course, I accept this invitation. I get free lunch anyway,” said Yunho.

 

“If so, mind to come over now since I need to have a short shopping before lunch?” said BoA.

 

“Fine. I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” answered Yunho.

 

“Oh, thanks. See you then,”

 

“Yeah, see you”

 

The conversation was ended after their verbal agreement. Yunho made his way to their shared bedroom and watched his lover sleeping. He did not want to destroy his wife,’s sleeping. He just landed a peck on Changmin’s cheek and then proceeded his way to bathroom to prepare himself for a lunch with BoA.

 

 

 

 

**Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

I did not want to get up. Weekend was my gold day. I wanted to spend it with my beloved leader. Talking about my beloved leader, I made my gesture to touch the sleeping body beside me but I found it empty. So I opened up my eyes and searched for him. He was not here so he may be in the bathroom enjoyed his long shower again. I looked at the clock nearby, and it mentioned 11:45AM. Oh, My Gosh, almost lunch time. I had to quickly get up making lunch for both of us. He should have woken me up. Why didn’t he? Skipping breakfast was fine but not lunch. I rushed to bathroom and knock the door to alert him for a quicker shower.

 

“Hyung…. Hyung. Hurry up I need to wash up too. Time for lunch soon!” I called Yunho outside from the bathroom. But… eh, no reply from bathroom. He was not there? That was impossible. I decided to knock again and opened the door. Aish, he was not here. Where did he go? He should have informed me. Well, I needed to clean up myself. He may go buy some lunch. About 15 minutes later, I finished my shower and stuff. And suddenly, the doorbell rang, so I guessed Yunho was there. He wanted to surprise me with this lunch. What a lovely husband! I smiled crazily before running to open the door.

 

‘ _He may not bring the key card with him. Clumsy as always!_ ’ I thought.

 

“Coming, coming,” I informed him because the ringing bell was so horny. I had to make it fast, or the neighbors would scold us.

 

“Can you be not so horny? The neighbor will scold us.” I opened the door while throwing a question to him.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

**Changmin’s P.O.V (continued)**

 

“Coming, coming,” I informed him because the door bell was horny ringing. I had to make it fast, or the neighbors would scold us.

 

“Can you not be so horny? The neighbor will scold us?” I opened the door while throwing a question to him. But surprisingly, it was not Yunho, not my beloved Bunny but…

 

“Surprise!” said in unison from Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin.

 

“Ah, it’s you guys. Come in, please.” I said and invited them into my dorm. “You didn’t inform me that you would be coming over.” I said but I did not close the door immediately. I was wondering if Yunho would come now. After a last glance, I decided to close the door and came in my dorm.

 

“Hey, we called you, we texted you but you did not answer nor reply. So don’t blame us that we did not inform.” Kyuhyun replied while he was walking pass the living room.

 

“I see. Sorry, sorry.” I apologized them. I was deadly in sleep. I did not care about any call. Bad me! My Kyu-line buddies were already making their way to kitchen as if they were going to raid it.

 

“Yah, dude, what are you doing?” I asked them shouting from the living room.

 

“Raiding you kitchen,” Kyunhyun replied shouting from the kitchen. I knew he was joking. They must have looked for something to eat. Wait, I knew they would be asking where Yunho-hyung was, I had to know first where he was before the three asked me. Right, so I had to get into my bedroom looking for some notes from him, or I had to check my phone. He probably left me some messages there. I grabbed my phone and checked my inbox. There, I saw several texts from my kyu-line’s friends. They did call and text me but I did not answer nor reply. ‘ _Bad me_ ’ I chuckled. I did not check what they said because I could guess the contents there. I saw one text from anonymous saying **‘ _Minnie, my love! How are you doing? I watched your performance yesterday. I hope ChangTae is not real. When I saw you kissed him. My heart was hurt like having a knife stabbed right into it. Don’t ever let the same thing happen again. Love you’_** I could not believe there was such a strange text from an anonymous like this. Who knew my number? Stupid text, when was I a lover of this stranger? I just ignored. I decided to go straight to the message from my beloved Bunny. I smiled reading the message from him.

 

**_To: Beloved Bambi_ **

****

**_From: Beloved Bunny_ **

****

**_I received a call from BoA-chan this morning inviting me for lunch. Well, I guess it is not only lunch as she needs some help from me. So don’t wait for me. You can have lunch ahead. Sorry for leaving you having lunch alone. I will be back for dinner. Please cook me a nice dinner._ **

****

**_< 3 Love you <3_ **

**_*kisses*_ **

 

My heart sank after reading the text. He should have woken me up before leaving. Didn’t he know that I need to see his face every time I woke up? I sighed and replied his text.

 

**_To: Beloved Bunny_ **

****

**_From: Beloved Bambi_ **

****

**_Enjoy your lunch with BoA-noona then. Please say hi to her and ask her to buy me fried chicken as she did not invite me for lunch together (More importantly she is stealing my husband ;-) ). Kidding, she does not need to buy me any. But please make sure to relay my regards to her. See you!_ **

****

**_< 3 Love you <3_ **

**_*kisses*_ **

****

**_P.S: You gotta pay by leaving me all alone here, naughty husband :-P_ **

 

After replying the text, I placed my phone back on the night stand. I did not wait for any reply from him as I had to take care of my buddies in the kitchen. This was what I had to at this moment. I left the room to see what my Kyu-line friends were doing. I owed them a big favor today. If they did not drop by, I would be lonely today. I made a mental note to make Yunho-hyung pay me.

 

“Hyung, you are too bad. We are here and you hide yourself in your room. Are you scared we may ask you to cook for us?” Minho dropped me a joking question. They already knew nobody would cook but me among the four of us.

 

“True, I’m scared. So what did you buy? There are many bags. Let me check,” I checked the stuff they bought. I could not believe my eyes, they bought so many. There were vegetables, fruits, meats, eggs, canned stuff, grocery and beers. Ah, I was sure they wanted to throw a small party here instead of the last night invitation they made.

 

“So you bought so many. Are you going to spend a week here?” I asked them and started bringing some stuff to place in the fridge.

 

“If you allow us, then why not?” there kyu replied. This best friend never stuck a word.

 

“Will you stop searching, dude? What are you looking for?” I asked them. I had to stop them before they really destroyed my kitchen. I hated to see my kitchen messy.

 

“Cookie, dear. I want to eat cookie with tea while playing game, you know?” Kyuhyun replied. Aish, I knew this. He must have looked for something to eat while he played game.

 

“Well, then make a way for me. Will you? I’ll bring cookie and tea for you. And I will have to cook lunch. We are gonna have very late lunch if you still stuff yourself here.”  I said with husky tone. I was too hungry. I had no breakfast and now I may have a late lunch.

 

“Ok, make yourself at home then. I will go play game,” Kyu replied and made his way to living room.

 

“Hey, it is my place, dear. Come on!” I protested but still was preparing cookie and tea for him.

 

“I will help you hyung,” Taemin said with his adorable smile.

 

“Ok, here are cookie and tea. You guys can wait at the living room while I am cooking,” I said and handed a tray of cookie and tea to Taemin.

 

“Ani, I want to cook with you. And I think Minho does not mind to help. Do you Minho-hyung?” Taemin got a tray from me and proceeded his way to living room while making his conversation with me.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’m here to be with you, Hyung,” Minho said and pecked my cheek. I was so glad having them as my friends. Taemin was a good boy. He was an easy going boy. He had a pleasant aura, which made people around felt ease with him. Minho was my beloved dongsaeng. He was absolutely quiet like me. He often attached himself with me whenever we were together. And Kyuhyun was not an exceptional one. We four had our own world.

 

“By the way, where is Yuno-hyung? I did not see him,” Minho asked.

 

“He gets a lunch offered outside,” I replied. I did not want to say anything. I knew clearly that there would be another rumor taken place after their lunch. The rumor saying Yunho-hyung had been dating BoA noona was very boiling in Korea now. Fans wanted them to go together. I felt sad that the rumor was too waving like this. Yes, HoMin was strongly paired but I was extremely sure fans still made some space to accept YunBoA. One part of me was trembling to hear these rumors. My Bunny was too handsome, yes a charming Prince to be exact. He often got paired with this person and that person since now and then. I preferred to keep silent as I had been doing. I had been telling myself to brush this feeling off whenever the rumors came. I had to believe in my lover, or I rather leave when I did not feel secure anymore. I loved to settle everything silently. In many people’s eyes, I had been a crybaby, yes a baby always. A baby should not have any lover, right? Therefore, some fans did not want me to have relationship with anybody yet. I sighed because I could not believe that some fans did not accept that I was a grown up guy now. I had to shake off that feeling or I could not concentrate on my lunch preparation.

 

Minho and Taemin were my assistants today. They were very helpful. Lunch was done pretty earlier than it was expected. We had sweet-and-sour ribs, salad and chicken soup with black mushroom. I made some fresh fruit juice for all of us. After lunch, he had a small party along while watching some action movie. I made some fries, fried chicken, roasted ribs and pork, and sushi. There, we never forgot kimchi as an accessory to our snack. Beers were finished one by one. It was a nice Saturday afternoon after all. I missed my beloved Bunny very much but the way Minho and Taemin attached themselves with me made my day easier. Taemin laid his head on my lap while watching movie. This boy was too cute. He looked like a little kid sleeping on his umma’s lap. Minho just laid his head on my shoulder whereas Kyuhyun rested his entire body on the other couch. Sometimes I felt like I was an umma now. This feeling was not bad, to be honest. These two dongsaeng kept following me all the time.

 

Chit-chat was taken place along during movie time. Kyu and I did not play game today as we agreed to watch movie together with our beloved dongsaengs. We got our little Kyu-line world. The afternoon had turned into evening and we decided to have another quick dinner before continue our movie session. I was often looking at the clock to check the time. Yunho-hyung made a promise to have dinner together but now it was 9PM, and Yunho-hyung still did not appear. I did not want to have dinner without him but I could not keep my friends starving. It was not a good manner anyway. Surely, they were my close friends but still they were guests after all. As a house owner, I had to welcome them properly.

 

Our movie session was going on until what time I did not know but what I knew was, I had drifted to my dreamland in the middle of movie session.

 

 

**End of Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

Yunho arrived the dorm standing in front of door carrying a plastic bag and was about to unlock the door into the dorm but something caught the corner of his eye. He decided to take a look and what he saw was a basket of flowers. It was full of well-decorated green roses with a card bowed on the handle of the basket. It was very well-made. Yunho just picked it up and unlocked the door into his dorm by using key card and punching the pins. He made sure to remove his shoes before walking any further to the living room, or his beloved wife would nag at him again. As soon as he reached inside of the dorm, what he noticed was three pairs of shoes which he was sure they belonged to Kyu-line.

 

‘ _Ah, they came? I did not hear Changmin saying anything about their gathering today_ ’ thought Yunho. And he proceeded his way to the living room to see his beloved wife. But he was extremely shocked with what he saw in front of him now. The three… the three…

 

‘ _They are taking advantage of my Bambi. Yah, I can’t let them do that anymore,_ ’ thought Yunho. He face was now reddened because of the anger. Taemin and Minho were sleeping on each Changmin’s lap while Kyuhyun laid his head in between Changmin’s legs as he was sitting-sleeping on the floor. Movie was still on.

 

“Yah, you four. What are you doing?” yelled Yunho. His voice was loud enough to shake up the sleeping handsome boys.

 

Then one guy had a sudden wake-up and still could not catch up of what happened. Kyuhyun stood up and looked around the house as if he was looking for something, or rather someone. His face was in shock. He asked, “Is there a burglar coming in? Where? Where?”

 

“Burglar?!? Burglar? Where? Where?” Minho got up from Changmin’s lap and searched for a burglar as he heard from Kyuhyun. He made a quick move to the kitchen looking for something.

 

“Yah, what are you doing?” yelled Yunho to Kyuhyun and Minho. And he now took a glance to his wife. He seemed having a peaceful sleep still with Taemin there.

 

“There’s a burglar, right?” asked Kyuhyun still having not gaining consciousness from his sleep yet.

 

“Says who?” asked Yunho.

 

“No burglar?” confirmed Kyuhyun.

 

“No burglar?” Minho popped out from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, no burglar,” replied Yunho walking to his wife and putting his ass next to his sleeping beautiful wife and placing a basket of flower and a plastic bag on the table.

 

Minho and Kyuhyun walked into the kitchen again, probably to pour some cold water to drink in order to keep them awake. Yunho shook his head. He could not believe that his wife was able to sleep peaceful after his loud yell. He wondered if his wife did not really hear, or actually pretended. He decided to pat the head of his wife to wake him up. If there were no Kyu-line here, he would kiss to wake him up but he could not do as what he wanted to do now. He looked at Taemin who was still sleeping happily on his wife’s lap and holding Changmin’s hand onto his chest. He wanted to pull Taemin off to the floor. He wanted to beat this little kid up for taking advantage from his wife.

 

“Aish, Kyu. Don’t touch me. I’m sleeping.” said Changmin frowning still closing his eyes while using his hand to push away in the air.

 

Yunho could not help but moved closer to Changmin’s ear to whisper something. “Then let me make you a good sleep, my Bambi”. His hot breath and seductive whisper was strong enough to wake Changmin up. He opened his eyes widely and moved his face to the direction of the voice. His face and Yunho’s were now inches away. He blinked rapidly to gain his consciousness while thinking of what had been going. “Don’t look at me like this, or you want me make love to you right here in front of Kyu-line?” whispered Yunho with a wide smirk.

 

Hearing this sentence from Yunho, “A--Ani… Hyung,” stuttered Changmin moving his face to another side to hide his reddened cheek. He was shy and turned on after hearing such seductively words from Yunho. Changmin got up unintentionally causing Taemin to fall off to the floor.

 

“Ouch” groaned Taemin trying getting up. “What happened?” asked Taemin. Changmin immediately help Taemin up. “Sorry, Taemin-ah. Are you alright?” said Changmin apologetically.

 

Yunho smiled widely after seeing his wife reacted this way. His Bambi was always too cute in whatever gesture he made. Minho and Kyuhyun came back from the kitchen with two glasses of cold water and making their way to sit on the couch while handing the water to Taemin and Changmin. Changmin and Taemin took the glass of water from them and whispered thank you. Yunho pulled Changmin to sit on the couch next to him. Taemin also sat down next to Changmin. Changmin suddenly noticed a basket of flower on the table.

 

“You bought it?” asked Changmin to his lover.  “It’s beautiful,” added Changmin.

 

“Ah, the flowers? Nope, I did not buy it. I saw it in front of the door. I looked at the card and it addressed you on the back of the envelop,” replied Yunho.

 

“Ah, really? I wonder from whom,” said Changmin and checked the card. The card was written nicely saying:

 

 

‘ ** _My lovely Minnie,_**

****

**_Here is the first greeting gift for you. It has been a long time… I haven’t contacted you. Hope you have been doing fine. I will make sure to visit you often._ **

****

**_Love you :-*_ **

****

**_P.S: I am not happy to see you are so close with Taemin. Hopefully, you won’t kiss him again’_ **

 

 

Changmin was shocked after reading the card. “Wait, the contents of the message is pretty similar to the one I received in inbox this morning!” exclaimed Chaming  running into his room.

 

“What is going on here?” asked Minho confusingly. “Is Changmin hyung being stalked?”

 

“Yes, it seems it is,” said Kyuhyun.

 

Yunho did not say a word. He just stayed silent as if he was calculating something. He was wearing a sad expression on his face. The three handsome guys looked at each other and the flowers repetitively, still being confused and finding the root of the story. Changmin came back with his phone and opened his inbox to read the message from an anonymous.

 

“You guys help me read this and compare the meaning between here and the card,” requested Changmin.

 

 

**_To: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_From: (Unknown)_ **

****

**_Minnie, my love!_ **

****

**_How are you doing? I watched your performance yesterday. I hope ChangTae is not real. When I saw you kissed him. My heart was hurt like having a knife stabbed right into it. Don’t ever let the same thing happen again._ **

****

**_Love you_ **

 

 

“Who sent this?” asked Kyuhyun.

 

“I don’t know” replied Changmin.

 

“Yes, I think the meaning of the message here and the card should be here from one person,” said Taemin.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

“Who sent this?” asked Kyuhyun.

 

“I don’t know,” replied Changmin.

 

“Yes, I think the meaning of the message here and the card should be here from one person,” said Taemin.

 

“It’s worrisome,” added Kyuhyun wearing worrying expression.

 

“Could it be a fan? But how do they know your address and phone number?” asked Minho.

 

“What if it is not only ordinary fan but a very possessive one? Should we report this to Sooman-ssi?” suggested Kyuhyun.

 

“Yes, I think we should report this,” agreed Taemin.

 

“Guys, I think that should be Changmin’s fan, and this person may be just very sensitive after seeing the performance. I don’t think we should report this to Sooman-ssi yet. We can tell the security to strictly check whoever would deliver the stuff, okay? So don’t take it too serious at this moment. Let’s have pizza. I think it is cold now” said Yunho forcing a smile on his face and lifting up the plastic bag. A leader was always a leader, barely felt panic but stayed calm most of the time. That was Leader Yunho.

 

“Do you think so, hyung?” asked Changmin.

 

“I just guess. There is no any harm yet, right? It is not your first time having over protective fans. Don’t you remember the fans broke into our previous dorm just to get your underwear? Or you already forgot?” said Yunho wearing a wide smirk.

 

Changmin did not reply anything. He stayed quiet and so did the other three. They were still calculating what Yunho said. Yunho rubbed Changmin’s back to assure that nothing bad would happen. “I’m here. I won’t let anyone touch my maknae no matter what. We can just be more careful, then we will be fine,” added Yunho.

 

“Okay, if you say so. Well, I will bring Pizza to heat up. You guys continue the movie,” said Changmin walking to the kitchen but still thinking of what happened today in his inbox and card.

 

“Not in the mood to watch movie anymore,” expressed Kyuhyun. “Hyung, are you sure nothing will happen to Changmin?” asked Kyuhyun.

 

“Deh, you know some fans are over possessive, right? So I guess as long as Changmin doesn’t get close to anyone, he will be fine,” answered Yunho.

 

“Do you really think so, hyung? But it does worry me. Honestly, I don’t feel right,” said Minho.

 

“If I know who this person is, I will chop. How dare this person threaten my beloved hyung?” said Taemin gesturing as if he was chopping the person in real.

 

The four stayed silent and looked at Changmin who was in the kitchen heating up pizza. They sighed and dropped themselves on the couch.

 

“Anyway, I’m sorry to make you guys jump off earlier. I did destroy your dream, didn’t I?” said Yunho with apologetic tone.

 

“That’s fine, hyung. I’m glad you finally arrived, or I may sleep over here unintentionally. It is almost 11PM now” said Kyuhyun looking at the clock on the wall in the living room.

 

“Yes, I think so,” agreed Minho. “But I don’t mind to sleep over here if Changmin-hyung allows,” added Minho winking at Kyuhyun. “And seeing this incident, it worries me more about hyung,” added Minho.

 

“Ah, good idea” said happily Taemin. “I want to sleep with Changmin-hyung too. Can I? Tomorrow is Sunday anyway,” asked Taemin.

 

This suggestion from Taemin was like a rock thrown to the face of Yunho. Yunho did not say anything but glared piercingly to Taemin. _‘Is ChangTae gonna be real?_ ’ thought Yunho. ‘ _Nope, it’s impossible, and I won’t let it be possible_ ’ Yunho told himself. He inhaled deeply to calm his temper down.

 

“Are you sure Taemin-ah?” asked Minho. “If you wish to sleep over here, then I have to stay here too. I can cuddle with Changmin-hyung too. I will inform Onew-hyung now that we are not going back tonight” added Minho.

 

“If you two wanna be here, then I will inform Leeteuk-hyung that I am not gonna be back to our dorm tonight. I won’t let you guys take my Changminnie alone,” said Kyuhyun.

 

“What?” said shockingly Yunho in loud yell. The three turned their gaze at Yunho questioningly and frowned.

 

 

_(Fast forward to the morning)_

 

 

Changmin was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He had to prepare it for 5 people including him. Yes, the three finally were able to sleep at his dorm after some begging and fighting of the three. Kyu-line did attach themselves closely with Changmin. What should be called? Well, it should be called as shadow of Changmin. Weird, ne? But it had turned to be something like that because they always wanted to stick themselves with Changmin. His dorm recently was crowded because of Kyu-line. Thanks to Yunho who did not mind to have Kyu-line all around. Changmin just sighed and shook his head because he felt like sometimes his best friends were really childish.

 

The three best friends were now sleeping in Changmin’s room and Yunho had to sleep in his room (or he would sleep on the floor if he insisted sleeping there together with the other three ;-) ). The three insisted to sleep in Changmin’s room whether or not the bed could accommodate all of them. They were still asleep in his bed. Changmin had to get up early to cook breakfast for them before they woke up, or he would hear all bickering from the three. He made a mental note to thanks Yunho after the three left because he somehow felt uneasy. Even the three only occupied his room but fact was fact, this dorm belonged to both of them not only Changmin.

 

He was making chicken porridge as their breakfast. He was stirring the porridge to make the grain and the soup mixed into one taste. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms encircled his slim waist and a kiss placed on his back-head, side of his neck and his shoulder. He smiled but did not turn his face to check who the person was since he already knew who would do like this to him.

 

“Did you sleep well last night?” asked Yunho. And his kiss proceeded its way to Changmin’s ear and cheek. The kiss was deep and long enough to witness how much the kisser adored the kissee. Changmin stopped stirring the porridge and removed the arms from his waist. He turned his face to face his lover’s.

 

“What do you think? Do you think I slept well?” asked Changmin raising his brows.

 

Yunho crept a smile on his face and leaned to capture Changmin’s lips. “I don’t know” said Yunho between the kiss. The kiss was soft and slow but never wanted to let go. Changmin kissed back but soon withdrew his lips from his lover’s.

 

“Don’t do this. The three will see,” said Changmin making his way to pour a glass of water to his lover. “Drink water to cool down your stomach, breakfast will be ready soon,” added him handing a glass of water to his lover.

 

Yunho accepted the water from Changmin and took chance to hold Changmin’s hand before leaving a peck on his lover’s lips. “Yes, my wifey,”, responded Yunho and drank the water.

 

“Hyung,” called Taemin from behind walking to the kitchen. As the two lovers heard Taemin’s voice, Changmin started stirring the porridge again, and Yunho walked to sit at the dining table. “Smells really good. What do you make, hyung?” said Taemin walking closely to Changmin and checking the food.

 

“I’m making chicken porridge. It is good for stomach after torturing it with beers and such fatty stuff for a whole day yesterday,” replied Changmin still stirring porridge.

 

“Ah, looks so yummy. My stomach is growling now. I guess it is saying that feed me that porridge,”

 

“My Minnie is so cute. Yes, it will be ready soon. Go wake up the 2 heavy sleepers. Tell them it’s time for breakfast. It is almost 9 now.” said Changmin.

 

“Yes, sir!” said Taemin pecking Changmin’s cheek before running to Changmin’s bedroom to wake them up. Changmin rubbed his kissed cheek and smiled.

 

“Taemin does like you very much, don’t you think so?” said Yunho forcing a smile on his face.

 

“Yes, I think he does and I do like him too. He keeps attaching himself with me all along. He must need someone mature to take care of him. I do understand the feeling of being a maknae. A cute little dongsaeng indeed!” replied Changmin smiling but did not look at Yunho.

 

“So you think he is cute?” asked Yunho. His voice was not soft and hesitating.

 

“He and Minho are my beloved dongsaengs. They both are cute,” answered Changmin.

 

“So am I cute?” asked Yunho.

 

“Of course not” replied Changmin and he turned to look at Yunho before adding the pending part in whisper, “my husband is hot and sexy. He is more than being cute,”. He winked after finishing his sentence. Yunho changed his face expression from a sad one to a delighted one. We could tell through wide smile and shining eyes which wrote ‘ _I love you, my beloved Bambi._ ’

 

About 15 minutes later, breakfast had started. As usual, Yunho sat at the head of the table while the other 4 sat along both side. Taemin sat next to Changmin while Minho sat next to Kyuhyun. There were chicken porridge associated with fermented soybeans and kimchi. A pot of tea placed in the middle of the table with 5 cups sitting around. The four looked at the porridge and smelled it before feeding themselves the waiting porridge.

 

“Ummm, it’s really yummy. I think I should come here more often,” exclaimed Minho childishly. “Or Changmin-hyung should come over to our place and cook for us,” added Minho.

 

“What about Key? As far as I know he is a good cook. And I already told you that you can’t bring my Changmin to anywhere, or I will be starving to death” protected Yunho.

 

“When you called my Changmin…… hmmmm…… it sounds possessive,” said Kyuhyun.

 

“I mean my band-mate,” excused Yunho.

 

Kyuhyun formed his lips as an “O” and nodded his head responding to what Yunho tried excusing himself.

 

“Anyway, I agree with you, Minho-ah. This porridge is super yummy. I really wish Changmin were a girl, and I will marry her,” added Kyuhyun.

 

“Hey, Kyu! I can cook for you even if I am not a girl. You don’t need to marry me,” said Changmin in monotone looking sharply to Kyuhyun, and he added, “because you just want to eat the food I cook, then you can come here to eat if you wish”

 

“But I will be able to eat your food everyday if you are my wife,” responded Kyuhyun.

 

“I can’t be a girl no matter what. Don’t you see I am the tallest in SM? So stop teasing me this way. I can cook for you even I am a boy, got it? And if you want to eat it every day, then you can come here every day,” replied Changmin still in monotone and pouted. Minho and Taemin were chuckling but still eating breakfast. They knew they should not to get involved in between the conversation of two scary maknaes.

 

“Come on, you are more beautiful than a girl,” teased Kyuhyun. He could never stop teasing his best friend.

 

“Kyu! Do you believe I will make you eat blood instead of porridge?” yelled Changmin glaring deathly to Kyuhyun but Kyuhyun just giggled. His best friend was too cute. He could not get enough of seeing his friend being like this.

 

“For your information, I will not be a girl no matter what SO STOP THIS STUPID TEASE, got it?” shouted Changmin in angry tone. Kyuhyun did not reply back but laughed deathly.

 

“Really that you can’t be a girl no matter what?” asked Yunho, “even just a so-called-girl or a so-called-wife of someone, you can’t make it?” added Yunho smirking evilly.

 

“Hyung, what kind of question is this?” said Changmin staring at Yunho as his cheeks were really red. “Shut up and have breakfast!” ordered Changmin. He was not really mad but shy and little angry at the same time. Kyuhyun kept teasing him and Yunho also did it. He wondered if Yunho just wanted to make fun like Kyuhyun did or he acted like this because he wanted to reveal something to the three. He could not understand what happened to his lover lately. He had to make sure talking with Yunho after this. The three just looked at Yunho questioningly but did not say anything. The thanks and rule-set-up talks were mentally listed in his to-do-list now.

 

The breakfast went on and finished around 20 minutes later. Minho and Taemin helped Changmin clean utensils and the kitchen. Because the three spent overnight at TVXQ dorm so they had to make their way back to their dorm early to avoid some lecturing from their leaders, despite of wanting to spend another day at TVXQ dorm.

 

Changmin and Yunho saw them off and returned back to their sweet dorm. After the three left, Yunho pulled Changmin into his hug and captured Changmin’s lip. He held Changmin’s body tight and pulled Changmin closer to deepen the kiss. Changmin encircled his arms around his lover’s neck to ease their way. Changmin was submissive while Yunho kissed him roughly. Yunho carried Changmin in bridal style placing him on the couch but their lips were still connecting. Changmin moaned and groaned in the kiss enjoying their session. After some minutes, they broke their kiss because of much needed air. Yunho was on top and watching his beloved one’s face passionately. He trailed his eyes from forehead to eyes to nose and last to his beloved’s lips.

 

“I love you, my Bambi. One night without you near me is like a year,”. Yunho leaned to capture his wife’s lips again but Changmin used his index finger to block their lips, and shook his head. Yunho raised his eyebrows eyeing his lover’s to seek for answer.

 

“Why?” asked Yunho. “Don’t you know I have been dying waiting for this moment?” added Yunho pulling Changmin’s finger out of his lips and he leaned in to capture his lover’s lips again but it was no avail. Changmin avoided his lips.

 

“And I have been waiting for this moment too,” said Changmin.

 

“Then why did you not allow me to kiss you?”

 

“Because it is the reason I have been waiting for this moment”

 

“……”

 

“I need to tidy up our living room. So hold your horny dick for a while!”

 

“But you can do it later,”

 

“Ani, I need to tidy it up and then take shower to cool down my feeling before I spill what has been in my mind,”

 

“…..?????”

 

“Don’t look at me with those puppy eyes. They are not working now”

 

“Then talk now, don’t wait any longer,”

 

“As I said, I have to cool down first. I have to make sure what I should say and what I should not”

 

With this phrase, Changmin got up and started folding the blanket on the couch and picking a pillow back to his room. Yunho did not protest as he saw determined face of Changmin. He felt something was not in the right state. Yunho also brought his pillow from his room to Changmin’s room. Changmin tidied up his room before proceeding his way to shower. Yunho followed his lover from behind.

 

“Want me to have shower with?” asked Yunho from behind Changmin, pulling Changmin into his embrace and kissing Changmin’s neck trailed to collar-bone hungrily. “I can help you to cool down,”

 

“Ani, hyung. I am heated up. I will have a quick shower to cool down,” answered Changmin sternly removing himself from Yunho embrace. He walked off but paused and turned back to Yunho, “and I really have something to talk with you,”. Changmin said determinedly looking right into his lover’s eyes. Suddenly, the door rang. Yunho and Changmin looked at each other and then looked at the door.

 

“Who would come? Kyu-line again?” asked Yunho

 

“That’s impossible. Why don’t we go check?” suggested Changmin.

 

“Then let me go and check. You stay here,”. Yunho walked to open the door leaving Changmin standing in front of bathroom. And he came back with a big box. Well, a nice decorated box and a bouquet of flowers. Again, a bouquet of green roses.

 

“What are those?” asked Changmin.

 

“As you see,” replied Yunho. Yunho brought the box and flowers to place on the table. Changmin proceeded his way to the living room.

 

“For whom? Don’t tell me that it’s for me again?” asked Changmin pulling the card attached in the flower to read. It addressed to Changmin. He frowned and dropped himself on the couch. He was pissed off now. Who the heck knew his address and was playing with him? He did not even reveal their address in any variety show. He could not believe this. And there his phone buzzed out in his pocket. He fished his phone out and checked. It was a message. It said:

 

 

**‘To: Shim Changmin**

**From: (Unknown)**

 

**Minnie, My love!**

**Did you receive my second gift? As my promise to visit you often, here is my second visit. Enjoy!**

**Love you :-*’**

 

 

He sighed deeply. “What the heck is going on?” He said and threw his phone to the couch. He turn is face to Yunho and said, “Mind to check the box for me?”

 

Yunho nodded and opened the box. He widened his eyes and looked at Changmin after opening the box, and then looking back at the box.

 

“Why the heck do you look at me? What’s in there?” asked Changmin in his angry voice. “A bomb?” He did not wait for the answer from Yunho, so he got up and checked the box himself.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho nodded and opened the box. He widened his eyes and looked at Changmin after opening the box.

 

“Why the heck do you look at me? What’s in there?” asked Changmin in his angry voice. “A bomb?” He did not wait for the answer from Yunho, so he got up and checked the box himself. Changmin first frowned and then widened his eyes. They were four bottles of red wine and a cake coated chocolate and vanilla topping with strawberry and cherry. Each red wine was placed at each corner of the box while cake was placed in the middle one. The cake was wrapped by a transparent plastic box. Just looked at how these prepared, we could tell how carefully and wholeheartedly the sender had prepared. Changmin quickly picked up the flowers and pulled the card to read. It said:

 

**‘To my lovely Minnie,**

**While you are reading this, that means you already received my gift. How do you like it? You have been crazily busy and rarely have time to have day off. Seeing you work this hard makes my heart break. I sent you this to cheer you up. Enjoy your day off!**

**Love you**

**P.S: I saw Taemin and the other Kyu-line left your dorm this morning. Did you spend the night with them? Hopefully not.’**

 

 

Changmin had nothing to express but sighed heavily. ‘Who the heck is stalking me?’ thought Changmin. He closed eyes and inhaled deeply to calm his temper as it was about to explode at the moment.

 

Seeing his lover wore uneasy expression, Yunho could not hold his curiosity. “What did the card say?” asked Yunho. Changmin did not reply but passed the card to him to read. After finishing reading the card his bambi passed, he dropped his butt sitting next to Changmin and eyed his beloved one and inhaled deeply before raising a question. “What do you think?”

 

“Think about what?” answered Changmin flatly.

 

“The card and… and everything you got” said Yunho sounding like a child who was worried and lost. His facial expression was unreadable.

 

“What should I think about it?”

 

“I don’t know, probably… the sender,”

 

“What should I think about the sender?” asked Changmin never eyeing his lover.

 

“I have no idea. But it seems the sender really cares about you. Or I can say this person deeply loves you.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“The flowers and what were sent in the box… and… and messages,”

 

“What are you trying to say?” asked Changmin lifting his face to face his lover and looking deep into his lover’s eyes.

 

“I’m talking about the gifts and all what you received.”

 

“Hyung,” called Changmin in his monotone.

 

“……….”

 

“I’m not in the mood to talk about this.”

 

“Bambi”

 

“I need to take shower,”

 

“Bambi-ah”

 

“I said I need to shower. Didn’t you hear me? That’s all I need at this moment,”

 

Yunho opened his mouth wanting to say something more but Changmin got up and walked to the bathroom. Yunho could not do anything but watched his beloved one disappearing into bathroom. He did not follow nor drag Changmin to continue the conversation with him. He could not read his lover’s mind. Yes, he could not read at all at the moment. He got lost. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm his frustration. He took a look at the flowers and the box. He inhaled and exhaled deeply again for a little while. He closed his eyes and shook his head to shake off his messy feeling.

 

“No, it’s not the time to get lost. It is very rare to have day off. Grab it, Yunho! Spend it wisely! It’s your chance to make your wife feel better, isn’t it?” said Yunho to himself. He made his way to bring a ceramic vase to put the flowers from the bouquet, and put it in corner of their shared bedroom. He brought the red wine to put in the cupboard and the cake to put in the fridge. And later, he made his way to their shared bedroom. He laid his back on the bed putting his interlaced hand under his head and closing eyes, drawing a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“I miss you, my sweet bed. Finally, I am able to sleep here with your master again,” said Yunho still smiling handsomely. However, the smile was very mysterious. “I won’t let my gold weekend pass plainly!” exclaimed Yunho. He rolled and pulled his beloved bambi’s pillow to hug tightly and kiss deeply. “Your master is too cruel, a heartless Bambi” said Yunho cuddling the pillow. He used his face to rub the pillow as if he was rubbing his bambi. “He left me sleeping in my room alone last night. You should convince your master after he comes back from shower to spend our gold time wisely. Arosso?” added Yunho, still talking to the pillow. He pulled the pillow away from his chest and eyed the pillow before pulling it back to hug and lay his face on the pillow. He still wore a wide smile on his face, and closed his eyes tightly. About several minutes later, Yunho had drifted to his dreamland.

 

 

**Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

What happened to my gold weekend? I found myself lost in words. I didn’t know how to describe how I felt at the moment. Sad, angry or ……frustrated? Well, I had no idea. I had expected the sweetest and best weekend during these months but it turned out many stupid things happened to me yesterday and today. My beloved Bunny started acting weird lately. Was that because he got jealous? Couldn’t he see how faithful I had been for him? I actually wanted to have a couple talk time with him about trust and rules but I was not in the mood to talk anything with him at the moment. I preferred myself not to talk to him at the moment. No, it was not that I was avoiding but I had to look over the things again before I raised up what I wanted to talk. Honestly, I prettily did not want to destroy our gold weekend. But the stupid stalker had destroyed my…our gold time. I had to do something. I couldn’t just sit and let this fucking stalker played fool on me.

 

I knew I should not leave my beloved Bunny alone. I understood how he felt since yesterday night until now. I was bearing this guilty feeling. Aish, I should push my feeling away if I really did not want to destroy our gold weekend. Yes, that should be the best choice. ‘Beloved Bunny, I’ll be there for you soon’ I talked to myself. Why should I let the fucking stupid stalker destroy my honey weekend? That was impossible.

 

**End of Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

 

Changmin was sinking himself in the hot water filled in the bathtub. He closed his eyes and let the hot water to soothe all the matters fighting in him. About 30 minutes later, Changmin finished his bathe. His body was red because of the hot water. He looked as if he was a different person comparing to when he was about 30 minutes ago.  Yes, he completely fresh comparing to the previous 30 minutes. He came out of bathroom with a tower covering his lower part. He went to dry his hair in Yunho’s room as he obviously knew his lover was in their sweet room. After his hair was dried, he made his way to his sweet room and changed his towel to sweat pants and wife beater.

 

He turned his gaze to his husband who was sleeping peacefully in bed. He climbed the bed and lifted his hand to caress his husband’s cheek. He leaned to capture his lover’s lips, sucked and bit his lover’s lower plum lip. Yunho opened his eyes. He could not see anything because Changmin’s face was no space in between his lips. He moaned and closed his eyes back. Changmin licked and sucked Yunho’s lip while his hand was running under Yunho’s shirt to caress his back.

 

“Ahhh” moaned Yunho. His body was turning hot under the touch from his wife. “Ahh....hhh” moan Yunho breathing evenly. Changmin took his lover’s moan as a sign of satisfaction. Changmin slowly licked and slipped his tongue into his husband sweet and hot cavern. He licked every inch in there to feel his husband. Yunho was moaning and groaning enjoying the pleasure his wife was giving him. One of his hands was running under Changmin’s shirt, while the other was combing and fisting Changmin’s hair. His eyes Yunho was caressing and squeezing Changmin’s nipple. Changmin moaned in the kiss, “ahhh… hhhh”. Two tongues were battling in Yunho’s carven. Finally, Changmin won. He continued licking and sucking his husband’s tongue hungrily. The kiss was passionate. A little while later, they broke their kiss as they needed air to survive their lives. Yunho opened his eyes and trailed his gaze first at his wife eyes who was inches away from him at the moment. He could see his wife’s face properly at the moment. He smiled his swollen lip and trailed his gaze down from his beloved bambi’s eyes to nose and then lips. He stretched a sweet smile while trailing his gaze back to his lover who was still panting for needed air.

 

“I thought you got mad at me… because… you said you had something to talk to me,” said Yunho, moving his hand to caress his bambi’s cheek. Changmin lifted his hand to hold his husband’s caressing hand and closed his eyes to enjoy the warm feeling he was receiving. He smiled shyly and his cheek turned into the shade of pink.

 

“So you prefer me to talk rather than doing this?” asked Changmin, still closing his eyes. He pulled his lover’s hand to peck and held gently yet firmly against his chest. He smiled sweetly sensing the warm hand of his lover against his chest.

 

“Of course not” answered Yunho without any hesitation. “I want to spend the gold weekend with you,” Yunho leaned down to kiss his wife’s forehead. “We rarely have such time together,” continued Yunho, never leaving his eyes from his wife. He leaned in to give the soft kiss on his bambi’s lips. “You never know how hard I am without you near me,” added seductively Yunho after drawing his lips back, eyeing his wife sweetly. His lips were trembling. His breathe was hot and his muscles were tightened. Yes, he was obviously turned on.

 

“So you are already hard?” teased Changmin, opening his eyes looking straight into his bunny’s eyes and lifting his index finger to trail from his bunny’s nose to lips and let his thumb caress his bunny’s bottom lip slowly. Seeing his husband sudden shyness, Changmin chuckled.

 

“Well……. I ….” Yunho lost his words, without knowing what to respond to his beloved wife. Actually, he was completely turned on after hearing the first tease from his beloved bambi. His body was also trembling due to the tightened muscles.

 

Changmin knew his husband had no words to protest at the moment, he just chuckled again and leaned in to capture his beloved bunny’s lips again, using his hands encircle his lover’s neck and pull closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss was passionate and rough. They both were hungry. The two felt the rising temperature, so their shirts were in no need at the moment. They were half naked. Yunho withdrew his lips from their locked lips, and proceeded his butterfly kiss over his beloved wife’s face.  He licked his bambi’s jaw line and moved down to his neck.  Yunho bit and licked his beloved wife’s neck hungrily, and moved lower to the nipples, and to the toned stomach. “arg…. Ahhh” moaned Changmin, feeling the bit and licked from Yunho. His both hands were moving up and down simultaneously from head to upper back, fisting and letting go of his bunny’s hair. “Yun…..ho…hhhhh” moaned Changmin. Yunho pulled his beloved bambi’s sweat pants down, revealing the hard member standing handsomely. He rubbed his wife thighs and engulfed his wife member with his hot mouth, bobbing his head up and down while his hands were rubbing his wife thighs skillful to control Changmin’s legs. Changmin was fisting the sheet and arched his back responding to the work Yunho was doing to him.

 

The two love birds started compensating the two nights they hadn’t made any love session, especially from the Saturday night. Yunho was always the leader. Moan, groan, their names and some not understandable words were also heard from their shared bedroom. The two spent two rounds before their quick lunch, and continued their make-out and make-love sessions at least other 2 rounds for the whole day. Yunho was clever. He insisted Changmin to use red wine from the stalker to celebrate their gold weekend, and surely Changmin gave in after his beloved husband kept pleading. They spent their Sunday happily in their each other arms. Dinner was surely very romantic. Steak and red wine were consumed for their dinner under candle lights. They put on violin music to sharpen their romantic Sunday. After their dinner, the cake was not forgotten. They both thanked to the anonymous who sent such useful gifts for them. Flowers were indeed giving nice scent to their romantic night.

 

They had finished their dinner, and the two secret love birds were standing next to their glass window looking out to the beautiful night from their dorm. Changmin was in his husband’s embrace. Yunho’s hands were holding his wife hands and wrapping around his wife’s body down to his stomach. Changmin rested his head on Yunho’s shoulder. They were almost cheek to cheek. They did not put on the light. They let their room filled by the light from outside.

 

“I want to be in your embrace forever,” said Changmin. “I hope we can spend our time like this together every day. Just watch the beautiful night view of Seoul, while I am in your arms like this. I guess I don’t want anything more than this,” Changmin added.

 

“Me too, Bambi,” Yunho gave a peck on his lover’s temple. “I really hope we can reveal our secret one day. Then we both can walk hand in hand,” Yunho added.

“I love you, my beloved Bambi” Yunho tightened his embrace, and he used his hand to caress his lover’s hand and forearm.

 

“I love you too, my beloved Bunny,” responded Changmin, turning his face to peck his lover’s cheek. “I want that one day to come soon. I hate our secret relationship” added Changmin.

 

“Bambi”

 

“Hmmm,”

 

“You will love me only and only, won’t you?”

 

“Deh…. Forever,”

 

“I believe you,”

 

“Then stop freaking behaving like you had done since Friday morning. Can you?”

 

“Deh, as per your command my beloved wife,”

 

The two lovers just exchanged their loving conversation in a very soft tone because they wanted to enjoy their company more than their words.

 

 

**1AM**

 

 

The secret sweet couple was now enjoying their warmth in their embrace. As usual, Yunho always insisted Changmin to sleep on his arm, made his lover’s face slept in his chest. Changmin knew that his leader always acted as a leader. He had to listen. But actually he also enjoyed being in his lover’s embrace, sleeping on his lover’s arm, and listening to his lover’s heartbeat. It was sure that all the couples wanted that to happen every now and then and everywhere since it was the way to show the protection, love and care. The room was dark. Aside from their breathing, only the tick sound from the clock could be heard. The digital alarm clock mentioned 1:15AM now. The two was deadly asleep after their make-love session earlier. Changmin’s phone suddenly buzzed out in ringing tone. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the ID. It was anonymous again. He had to turn his phone into silent immediately because he did not want to get his beloved husband awake. He rejected the call. And after he rejected the call, he saw a message. He was curious. He opened the message and read.

 

 

**‘Minnie, My love!**

**I hope you spent your Sunday beautifully with my gift. Goodnight and Sweet dream!**

**Love you’**

He could not believe that he had to receive another message from this anonymous again. Changmin stared at his phone for a little while after reading the text from the same anonymous. He did not want to tell Yunho that he receive the third message already. He just kept staring and thinking deeply. After he had made a possible decision, he got up from the bed. He removed his beloved’s husband’s arms carefully, to not want to wake up his beloved one. He proceeded his way to Yunho’s room and closed the door. He sat down on Yunho’s bed and inhaled and exhaled heavily. Changmin being Changmin, he chose to seek for something by himself. After a last inhale, he touched his phone to make a call to one person, his best friend. The beep was heard, and after third beep, there was a voice answering from the other line.

 

“Hello?” answered Kyuhyun with a croak, sleeping voice.

 

“Hey, Kyu!”

 

“What happened? Your voice does not sound fine,” Kyuhyun seemed awake from his sleep completely.

 

“Yeah, I’m not fine,”

 

“What happened?”

 

“About the stalker,”

 

“What is it about stalker? Wait, did the stalker do anything to you?”

 

“No harm but a third message came earlier before I called you. The contents of the message were no big different”

 

“So that means you have received three messages totally between yesterday and today?”

 

“Yes, indeed. Second message was sent after you guys left my dorm and the third message was sent to me this earlier tonight. And what shocked me……… well, I…… I don’t know what to call, whether a surprise or a shock.... but this anonymous sent me a bouquet of flowers which were green roses again and a box with four bottles of red wine and a big cake,”

 

“Hahaha, I want to have a cute stalker like that too. No harm and keep doing sweet things. Don’t you think it’s such a fun?”

 

Changmin sighed before responding back to his friend, “I have no idea but I don’t feel it right?” he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply again before continued his words, “How the heck could this anonymous know both of my private number and the dorm? Don’t you think it is suspicious?”

 

“You think so?”

 

“And don’t you think so?”

 

“Well, I have heard of some online commercial persons sell personal email address and phone numbers. I guess you were one of their cases.”

 

“So you are telling me that is my bad luck?”

 

“Nope, I didn’t say so,”

 

“I need your help and keep this to you only,”

 

“What can I help? Spill it now”

 

Changmin continued telling his needs of help to Kyuhyun. Actually, he asked his best friend to discover the identity of the anonymous. He trusted Kyuhyun so much but it did not mean he did not trust Yunho. He had his own reason to ask for help from Kyuhyun. After their long conversation, the line went dead with the words Goodnight and Sleep tight. Changmin made his way to his room and took a glance at his sleeping lover before climbing the bed. It was 2AM now. His lover was still sleeping soundly. He dipped himself in the bed next to his lover and left a long peck on his lover’s head before snuggling himself into his lover’s chest.

 

 

**SuJu Dorm, Seoul**

**2AM**

 

 

**Kyunhun’s P.O.V**

 

I could not bring my eyes to sleep after a long conversation with my best friend, Changmin. Actually, Changmin was not only my best friend but also my crush. However, I never developed my feeling too deep because something told me he treated me as his best friend only. I was thinking about the incidences that had happened to my beloved Changmin this weekend, it was obviously not normal. We celebrities rarely gave our personal contacts to any casual persons. Even though I told Changmin that his number and address may be sold by an online commercial person, one part of me also did not accept it as it was his case, since their band had split up, their contacts became super-secret. I rolled my body left and right in my bed but made sure to not be loud to wake Sungmin-hyung up. Yes, Sungmin-hyung and I shared the room. I was calculating each word that Changmin mentioned earlier. He trusted his secret with me, as being his best friend I had to help him with all my might. I actually had a doubt why Changmin did not ask for help from his leader. I knew, I absolutely knew Changmin and Yunho did not go in a good term because of their different personalities but Yunho-hyung was his leader anyway. Well, talking about Yunho-hyung, he was really weir lately. I had weird impression since Friday morning of our Live World Tour III day when he suddenly he brought Changmin’s hand to kiss. Honestly, I was jealous. I wanted to jump and punch him in the face that he dared to kiss my Changmin’s hand. But the more surprising thing was, Yunho-hyung claimed Changmin as his. They both were suspicious. I didn’t want to think they had been dating because it hurt me a lot, and I did not think that they would be dating. NOPE, IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE. I knew I was super stupid to love my best friend but I could not really control what my heart wanted. I was trying my best to pull my brain back to sleep. I had to come up with the idea of how to trace the anonymous for my best friend ~~and my secret crush.~~ I had to save energy and brain for this big mission.

 

 

**End of Kyuhyun’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

**SM Building, Seoul**

 

**8AM**

 

 

Changmin and Yunho had arrived the SM office, and proceeded their way to the practice room. They had to practice 12 songs for the a-nation in Japan. It was just K-pop concert, not their live tour concert but they had to perform 12 songs, which it could be counted as a mini concert for Japan. They both were practicing their singing and dancing to ensure the best quality of TVXQ. Changmin was kind of spacing out during dancing practice. He kept thinking about the incidences on their weekend. As usual, Yunho and Changmin did not talk a lot in front of other staff. They never wanted to expose their closeness yet. The only thing they could allow the staff to see was their bromance. Changmin missed dancing rhythms several times. He even fell when he moved during the dance. Yunho noticed that his beloved bambi was kind of not fine, so he suggested the staff for a break. He pulled his beloved one to a quiet room to have a private talk.

 

They were in the private room, which only the two lovers were there. Changmin looked not very active as he had been. Yunho pulled his lover to sit down on the couch and eyed his lover carefully.

 

“I think you have something in mind. Why don’t you talk now so that you can concentrate on our practice?” suggested Yunho to his loved one.

 

Changmin closed his eyes for few seconds and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and looked at his loved one. “I guess I am a bit tired,” replied Changmin.

 

“Anything you need?” asked Yunho.

 

“A short break and coffee will do,” replied Changmin. Yunho eyed his lover worriedly. He pulled his lover into his embrace and landed a quick kiss on his lover’s lips.

 

“Then I will bring coffee for you,” Yunho landed another kiss on his lover’s lips before walking off the room.

 

Changmin leaned his back against the couch and pulled out his phone. He went into log and pressed his best friend’s number to text him.

 

****

**_To: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_From: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_Hey, Kyu! Are you there practicing?_ **

 

 

The message was sent and the report was mentioned delivered. And seconds later, his phone vibrated as it received a message.

 

****

**_To: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_From: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_Yes, I am. So what’s up?_ **

 

 

After reading the message, Changmin typed a reply back.

 

****

**_To: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_From: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_Wanna catch up for dinner this late evening?_ **

 

 

The message was sent from Changmin, and seconds later the replied arrived.

 

****

**_To: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_From: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_Yeah, why not? Gonna treat me?_ **

 

 

Changmin chuckled at the reply. He typed back.

 

****

**_To: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_From: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_Yup, dinner is on me. Meet up at the lobby after practice. Decide the place later._ **

 

 

The message was sent. Changmin was still holding his phone, waiting for the reply. The reply arrived in seconds later.

 

****

**_To: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_From: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_Great! I’m gonna eat like there’s no tomorrow. See ya! XD_ **

 

 

Changmin flashed his mistmatched eye smile, and typed back.

 

****

**_To: Kyu-bestie_ **

****

**_From: Shim Changmin_ **

****

**_See ya! ^_^_ **

 

 

After his last reply, Changmin put back his phone into his pocket. He leaned his body completely on the couch and closed eyes to refresh his mind. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and stood up, wanting to leave the room. But as soon as he stood up and moved his feet to walk to the door, he saw Yunho who was standing and watching him like forever. He had no idea since when his lover was watching him. Yunho walked closer to him and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Changmin accepted the hot chocolate from his loved one.

 

“Glad seeing you smile again. I was so worried about you,” said Yunho, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

 

“Sorry to make you worried,” replied Changmin. “Thanks for the hot chocolate.” Changmin took a sip of the hot chocolate.

 

“I didn’t make coffee for you as I thought you usually like hot choco,” said Yunho, dropping himself on the couch, and motioned Changmin to have a seat too. Changmin obeyed. Yunho placed his hot chocolate on the table. He turned his face to eye his loved one. He lifted his hand to grab Changmin’s hand. “I love you with all my heart, and I swear it with all my life,” said Yunho in gentle tone, almost like whisper, and the voice was like about to cry.

 

“Why all of sudden said such cheesy words? I don’t think it is the proper place to say it here,” responded Changmin, placing his hot chocolate on the table. The younger moved his hand to grab his loved one’s hand, and brought to his lips. He gave a peck there. “But since you have said it, I have to be kind enough to accept it.”

 

Yunho did not say anything back but chuckled at what his lover said. It seemed his lover was feeling better. The two smiled and drank off their hot chocolate. They had to get back to the practice room after this.

 

**Yunho’s P.O.V**

 

I was so worried about my Bambi. He looked not fine. I decided to make hot chocolate for him rather than coffee. I guessed hot chocolate was better to sooth him. I brought two cups of hot chocolate to the room he was waiting. As soon as I got in the room, I was watching my bambi smiling alone with his phone. He seemed texting somebody. It should be Kyuhyun I guessed since Kyuhyun had been the person he shared many stories with. I suddenly felt uneasy. Yes, you could guess. I was jealous. I wanted him to smile with me. Well, everything should be with me only and only. I wondered what he had been exchanging with his best friend. I wanted to run and snatch his phone off of his hand, and told him, ‘ _could I be the reason and only person to make him smile?_ ’ But it did sound childish and insane, didn’t it? I tried calming myself watching him from the door. He finally put his phone back into his pants. I guessed the conversation was ended. He stood up and made his way to the door, and I could not move to anywhere else with his sudden move. He saw me. He smiled sweetly. I swore I wanted to jump on him and kiss him every part of his body. I could never resist his sweet smile. Yet, it was not the right place to do such things. I had to shake off my feeling. He stood there still, so I walked closer to him and handed him a cup of chocolate. I wanted to ask him, ‘ _who did you text with? And what did you talk about? Why have you mood changed in just minutes?’_ but I did not ask that. Well, that was because I did not want to sound narrow-minded. This freaking bambi could read my mind easily. I had to behave well if I did not want to be lectured. He accepted the hot chocolate from me, and took a sip.

 

“Glad seeing you smile again. I was so worried about you,” I managed myself to say this sentence, which I wanted to add that ‘ _I will be super gladder if that smile is because of me’_. I took a sip of hot chocolate. It was so sweet, good enough to sooth my nerve.

 

“Sorry to make you worried,” hearing this word from my beloved, I somehow did not know what to say. Should I be happy or should I say ‘ _then stop making me worried anymore. I have enough worries over you. Don’t you know this?_ ’ but I held back. “Thanks for the hot chocolate,” my bambi thanked me. Somehow, I felt he was so distant from me. I had no idea why but my intuition told me this. I looked at him who took a sip of the hot chocolate I made. I smiled as I saw him drinking slowly. 

 

“I didn’t make coffee for you as I thought you usually like hot choco,” I dropped myself at the couch, and patted the couch inviting him to have a seat next to me. He did as I invited. I placed my hot chocolate on the table. I looked at my lover’s face passionately. I grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand as strong as I loved him. My heart was beating wildly. “I love you with all my heart, and I swear it with all my life,” I didn’t know why I let this sentence out of my lips. I swore my voice was very soft. My tears were about to reveal themselves from my eyes. I felt my heartache.

 

“Why all of sudden said such cheesy words? I don’t think it is the proper place to say it here,” he was correct. I was so stupid to say such words here. My bambi grabbed my hand and lifted it to peck. I felt flattered from his peck. The heartache moment ago seemed to disappear. I was too childish acting like this before my lover. He eyed my face lovingly. His eyes were sparkling. I was not able to control my tears. I blinked and inhaled to wash away my tears. “But since you have said it, I have to be kind enough to accept it,” I smiled happily hearing this from him. My wife had been freaking sweet sometimes. I did not protest anything. We stayed silent and drank off our hot chocolate. A-nation was waiting for our performance. I was kinda happy to meet Japanese fans again. The memory from our live TONE tour was still fresh in my brain. We hoped we were able to bring another happy moment to them.

 

After our chocolate session, we got back to our practice. Hey, it was really chocolate session, not any other thing special. I had to confirm, or you would think it in other way around. My bambi was better during dancing practice. He seemed not spacing out anymore. I was watching him all along, worried if he would fall or whatever may hurt him. The staff and we were working really hard for our coming performance. We sang and danced from song to another. We laid our bodies on the floor when exhaustion claimed us. Each of us panted from the consumption of breathes and moves.

 

**9PM**

 

Finally, we decided to call it a day of our long practice. My bambi and I went to have a quick shower. Hey, before jumping into any conclusion I rather informed you that we took shower in different rooms. Kyuhyun probably had been waiting for my love as they had to catch up for dinner. I wanted to ask why they had to because was it enough that they just had breakfast together this Sunday? Anyway, I held back. I should let my wife have his own private time with his friend, right? I had been crazy lately. Every time I thought about my love being with any person other than me, I felt bad. My jealousy was reaching its high level lately but I had to control it as I promised my wife not to freaking do something stupid in front of any person. We finally finished our shower. Both of us changed our garments into T-shirt and jeans. My love put on grey V-neck shirt and his tight black jeans revealing his slender, long legs. He carried his white backpack with him. He did not put on any accessory but he already looked gorgeous. Nobody was here around us now. I pulled him into my embrace and kissed him. Sorry, I could not control my feeling. He was too gorgeous to not be kissed a bit. I captured his lips roughly. He did not refuse at all. He used his both hand to encircle my neck so our kiss was deepened. I just wanted to feel him before he left me all alone. I licked and sucked his bottom puffy lip. His lip was too sweet and addictive to me. I begged for feeling his carven and his allowed quickly. He moaned and groaned in the kiss. He fisted my hair softly. I was happy that he enjoyed our kiss. My body was hot and so was he. Few minutes later, we broke the kiss. We panted and breathed heavily to survive. The line of our saliva was still connected between our lips. I pulled him closed using my forehead to touch his forehead. We smiled, and I felt so good having him with me at the moment. He pecked my lips and used his nose to rub my nose. We did not say anything, we let the silence comfort us. After a while, we let go of each other. We checked each other and tidied each other before leaving the dressing room.

 

“Can you manage for dinner alone?” he asked me, eyeing me to assure if I was fine having dinner alone. I nodded since I did not want to say a word. I was afraid I would tell him not to leave me alone. I should be a considerate husband, right? Moreover, what happened yesterday morning was still fresh to me. I still remembered. Honestly, I did not know what to do whenever my beloved wife got mad. I wanted to walk hand in hand with him but I did not do it. There were security cameras fixed at each hall, so we could not do anything publicly. Luckily, there was no security camera in our dressing room. Around 10 minutes later, we saw Kyuhyun was sitting waiting at the lobby. He was putting on headphone. He must be listening to music and playing games on his phone while he was waiting for my wife. He may have heard our footsteps because he lifted his gaze from his phone and directed to us. He smiled handsomely. I was feeling insecure whenever I saw my wife’s best friend smiled at him. I had no idea why but I felt like he had a deep crush on my wife. We managed to smile back at him. He removed his headphone and put in back into his backpack. As soon as we reached him, my wife made a big hug to him.

 

**End of Yunho’s P.O.V**

 

 

“Did you wait long?” asked Changmin to his best friend. Kyuhyun shook his head as a sign of no.

 

“Greeting, hyung!” greeted Kyuhyun to Yunho who was smiling handsomely to him. “You still look very handsome even after the long practice,” commented Kyuhyun. It was enough to make Yunho laugh his lung out.

 

Yunho patted Kyuhyun shoulder, “Thanks, you too look very handsome.” Yunho commented back. “Well, I guess you two need to go for dinner now. I should head to the dorm first”

 

“Ok, thanks hyung,” said Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin waved a good –bye to Yunho. Yunho waved back and walked off the two. He did not turn back to see the two. He walked straight to the car.

 

“So where are we going?” asked Kyuhyun.

 

“Wherever you like, I am fine.” answered Changmin, smiling at his friend sweetly.

 

“What about Chinese food at the corner? It was good. I had it last time with other hyungs,” suggested Kyuhyun.

 

“Sounds good. Then let’s go there. I will take a ride with you,” agreed Changmin happily, walking off leading Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun followed his best friend.

 

They ended up taking Kyuhyun’s car. About 5 minutes later, they reached Chinese restaurant. They took a VIP room. Kyuhyun and Changmin ordered the food, and about 15 minutes later the foods had arrived. The two started eating without much conversation at the start as they were badly hungry. Since Changmin had been known as an eating machine, he finished a bowl of rice with few blinks. He finally felt a bit relieved from hunger. Kyuhyun was chuckling seeing his friend being childish whenever he was with food. After a while, the two seemed being full from eating. Kyuhyun started the conversation first.

 

“I guess you can spill what’s on your mind now.”

 

Changmin dropped his chopstick and drank the served tea. “Hmmm, I was a bit depressed from what happened this weekend.”

 

“Has the stalker sent you any other messages or gifts?”

 

“Not today.”

 

“I think I have an idea”

 

“What’s that? Let me hear.”

 

“Usually, security camera is installed in each level. Why don’t we ask the security team? I think we can check the record and we’ll see who sent the gifts there.”

 

“Why didn’t I think about this point? It is a quick and simple mean to find out the stalker. Thanks, Kyu. I can always count on you.”

 

“Never mind, Min-ah. We are best friend, aren’t we?”

 

“I’m lucky having you as my best friend.”

 

“Then can I be more than a best friend?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I was joking. But I need your help.”

 

“What is it? Tell me!”

 

“Because you are a resident there, I think you need to talk to the manager of your apartment about borrowing the record of the security camera.”

 

“True. It’s my case anyway. Anyway, don’t let Yunho-hyung know this until I find out who the person is.”

 

“May I know why?”

 

“He has many things to take care, and you already know me that I always like to take care the things on my own.”

 

“I got it!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**TVXQ apartment, security room**

**8AM**

 

 

Changmin asked Yunho to go to SM first. After talking to the manager and receiving the records from the security manager, Kyuhyun asked Changmin to go to SM ahead since Changmin had more songs to perform than he did. Changmin agreed and left Kyuhyun to stay in the security room alone. Kyuhyun was checking the date of the record, finally he found the one stated 2012/08/19. He started playing in the record from the time Kyu-line visited Changmin on that Saturday. He kept eyes open for about hours, drinking coffee to keep him awake, and finally he found a familiar body who put on a cap and glasses. The guy was wearing white T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. He felt familiar with that figure. He replayed again and again from where the guy walked off from the lift holding a bouquet of green roses to TVXQ’s dorm door. He could tell the guy was very handsome even he put on glasses and cap.

 

“I really feel familiar with the figure of that guy. Where have I seen that figure?” Kyuhyun frowned and started replaying and pausing again to check the figure again and again. “That hair color…. and hair cut?” he widened his eyes. He replayed again and he finally noticed the lips, “That lips? No, it can’t be….. right?!?” He protested alone. He shook his head and started replaying again. He paused at where he could see the face of the guy properly. “The lips, the tips of the nose and….. the jaw-line,” he felt more familiar and familiar. He continued the play, and paused “This walk?..... No… No,” His mouth hang opened. “Heechul…hyung,” He whispered the name. He dropped his back leaning against the chair.

 

Kyuhyun paused the recorded video and stood up, then sat down. He replayed the video again and finally he was sure who that person was.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

“The lips, the tips of the nose and….. the jaw-line,” he felt more familiar and familiar. He continued the play, and paused “This walk?..... No… No!” His mouth hang opened. “Heechul…hyung,” He whispered the name. He dropped his back leaning against the chair.

 

Kyuhyun paused the recorded video and stood up, then sat down. He replayed the video again and finally he was sure who that person was.

 

‘ _So it has been Heechul-hyung all these times stalking Minnie? But… but…That’s absolutely weird. I haven’t seen such gestures of him as if he has been having a crush on Minnie.’_ Kyuhyun talked in his head.

 

Looking at the guy in the recorded video, Kyuhyun still could not bring his mind to believe this. He was convincing himself that his eyes played a trick on him but one part of him was very sure that the guy in the recorded video was Heechul. He suddenly felt dry in his throat because he was not sure whether or not he should believe his eyes. He pulled the nearby bottled water to drink to calm his nerve. After drinking water, he stayed still for quite a while before he pulled his phone from the pocket, with the aim of texting his ~~secret crush~~ best friend. But suddenly a sudden flashback came to his head.

 

 

**Flash back**

 

_After bidding good-bye to Yunho and Changmin, the trio – Kyuhyun, Minho and Taemin- made their way down to the parking lot. They were walking smiling, enjoying the time they had with the duo, more specifically with Changmin. Kyuhyun put his hand over the shoulder of Mindo, and walked hand in hand with Taemin._

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

 

_Kyuhyun’s phone buzzed out ringing. He pulled the phone out to check the caller, and it was Heechul._

_“Hello, Hyung. Don’t tell me that you are calling to nag at me for not sleeping at the dorm last night.”_

_“Ani, dongsaeng. How could you look at me that way, huh?” replied Heechul from the other line._

_“I’m relieved, then. So what is the call about?” asked Kyuhyun, walking and talking to the parked car._

_“I just got a new platform game. Wanna come over to try?”_

_“Oh, that’s amazing. You are my lovely hyung indeed.” The three reached the car, and Kyuhyun used his key remote to unlock the car._

_“Yah, who just said that I was a mean hyung earlier?” Heechul raised his voice from the other line playfully._

_“Who? Who? I did not know.. hehehe… Then tell me hyung who that person is so that I can beat him up for you. Kekeke.” Kyuhyun chuckled at his own pretending. Minho and Taemin just shrugged at each other, knowing this hyung had been always this naughty._

_“Well, forget it. So are you coming over now?”_

_“I guess so. I will ask my other two dongsaengs if they wanna join.”_

_“Invite them here. I’m kinda lonely too.”_

_“Ok, see ya then.”_

_“See ya”_

_The line went dead after the verbal agreement._

**End of Flash back**

 

 

‘ _If that was Heechul hyung, then he would not be able to bring the stuff to Minnie’s dorm on Sunday because he was inviting me to come over to his place._ ’

 

Kyuhyun was talking in his head again. He started getting lost, having no idea of what to do. He pushed his phone back to his pocket, and took another glance at the paused video. He seemed calculating something, and then decided to click another record on Sunday to verify if the guy who had been stalking his best friend was really Heechul.

 

Kyuhyun started the play again, and this time he watched very carefully. He saw a guy coming out from the lift again. This time the dress-up was different from the previous one. And the feature of this time guy was different from the previous one too. Kyuhyun started knitting his brows because he seemed getting headache from monitoring the stalker. He just paused the video at the minute where he could see the guy more clearly. This guy also put on glasses, and cap. And more importantly he wore hoodie, which was pretty hard for Kyuhyun to analyze the person. But he was really sure that this guy was not the previous one because this one looked thiner, and the way this guy walked was not the same either. He decided to replay the video. He pulled the nearby coffee to keep him awake because monitoring the stalking was not that easy job.

 

The fourth play was taken place, and Kyuhyun started feeling blurry because he used his vision too much. He tried to paused at any minute he thought he could identify the appearance of the stalker.

 

Fortunately, this time he seemed succeeding his goal. But again his jaw dropped again. His eyes got widened because of the shock he got from the guy he just figured out.

 

“NO… That can’t be. Right?... That can’t be.” His face got pale and he felt dryness in his mouth. “So actually, it has been him. He was the…. ONE!”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**SM building, practice room**

**11 AM**

 

 

Yunho, Changmin and the back dancers were practicing B.U.T. And they took a break after this song. The back dancers went to grab the nearby bottle for relieving their thirst. Changmin got out of the practice to the dressing room to check if there was any message from his best friend but there was none.

 

‘ _He is not able to figure out the stalker yet? Yeah, probably. If it is that easy, then that would not be called stalker._ ’ Changmin talked silently to himself. He put the phone back into his pocket. He turned back as if he wanted to get back to the practice room but he was startled by his beloved leader, who was standing behind him like forever.

 

“Yah, hyung.” A loud tone escaped his lips while putting his one hand one his chest. “Do you know you could kill a person with your sudden-silent presence?” Changmin threw his mood at his beloved one. He felt regretted as soon as he finished the sentence but he did not want to apologize. He was… he was not in the mood. But his eyes showed a regret expression there.

 

The leader walked closer to his beloved wife. He eyed the younger softly and then drop his gaze to somewhere in the room.

 

“You acted as if you had a secret…. Say… Are you going out with other guy?” asked Yunho to his beloved wife. His jealousy seemed getting better of him. The way he asked was not normal but cold and disappointed.

 

“Idiot hyung! How come I am going out with other guy? What brings you to say such sentence?” Changmin suddenly got mad at his beloved husband. He could not believe this. He could not believe his ears that his beloved leader could ask him such question. And more importantly, how come his beloved bunny accused him that way? He knew that if he kept standing there a minute longer, he would not be able to control his temper anymore. He made his way by trying to avoid touching his leader but his wrist was grabbed by the older.

 

“You have acted weirdly since Sunday night… You had a secret phone call… and you was spacing out yesterday. And today… you seemed waiting for message from someone.” Yunho’s voice was like whisper. His face turned really sad.

 

Changmin turned to see his beloved one, and removed his wrist from the grab of Yunho. “I think you must have used up too much energy that is why your brain is not working well. So… we would better not say anything at the moment. We can always talk at the dorm.” Finishing his last comment, Changmin made his way back to the practice room. The leader was standing alone in the dressing room. The tears had formed in his eyes. He swallowed the bitterness he just received from his beloved one.

 

‘ _Bambi, how come you are so cold to me? Don’t you know how much I love you?_ ’ The leader could not do anything but talked in his head alone. He looked lost and desperate.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**SuJu Dorm**

**9PM**

 

 

Kyuhyun was trying to sleep but the guy he saw in the recorded video this morning kept appearing in his eyes. He turned left and right, and lifted his phone and put down the phone back to the mattress. He was not sure what he should do. It was still too early for him to go to bed but he was thinking that it would be better if he could have some sleep. He hoped that his brain would be able to work properly after plenty of sleep. Forcing his eyes to shut and pulling the blanket over his head to calm the nerve was not really working for him.

 

Sungmin came in their shared bedroom, and sensed that his maknae was weird today. He could not help but worries shot him badly. He was thinking whether he should wake the younger up, and pull him to talk. After several minutes of thinking, he reached his hand to shake the younger.

 

“Kyu-ah, are you already asleep?”

 

“Yes, I am asleep now. Don’t bother me.”

 

Hearing the answer from the younger, Sungmin felt amused at his childish maknae. Who would answer if he was already asleep? His evil maknae was too cute.

 

“And who answered me then?” asked Sungmin playfully. “Are you not playing game today? That’s not like you.” He continued.

 

Silence.

 

Sungmin knew that something must have bothered his cheerful evil maknae. If this maknae did not play game, then that meant something had happened to the world. His worries raised up, and he just had the urge to pull his maknae to talk.

 

“I think you have something you want to share. I am here to listen, baby.” After finishing his sentence, Sungmin removed the blanket from the maknae but Kyuhyun turned his back at him. The older sat down on the edge of the bed. “Is it about Changmin?”

 

Hearing this question from his hyung, Kyuhyun could not ignore but turned to face him and looked at his hyung questioningly.

 

“If GameKyu does not play game, then the only reason to cause this is Changmin, your best friend, right?” asked the older, urging the answer from the younger one.

 

“And why do you think something about Changmin could bother me?” asked sternly Kyuhyun.

 

“Because he is the love of your life.” Replied calmly Sungmin, much to surprise Kyuhyun from such snarky answer. He had been well-known as the witty and snarky one in SuJu but now he just learned that his hyung was also a snarky one. He did not reply.

 

“Quiet means yes, isn’t it?” continued Sungmin.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Do you want to ask me why I know he is your secret crush?”

 

Silence.

 

“Because I have been with you the most, and I could tell what your thought is without you telling me.” Sungmin eyed his maknae caringly. “So do you want to open up?”

 

“It is not about how I feel toward Minnie. Yeah, I admit I have feeling for him. But it is nothing to do with this. Don’t act like you know me that well.” Finishing the lines, Kyunhyun turned his back at his hyung again.

 

“Ok, if it is not yet the time you want to talk, then I won’t force you. But just remember this dongsaeng-ah, I am here for you. I will be always the person you can count on. If any help you need from me, just let me know, arrosso?”

 

Silence.

 

“Well, then I should not bother your sleep. Goodnight and sweet dream of the love of your life.” Sungmin left the shared bedroom to join the others in the living room after his goodnight to his maknae. However, his face wore such worried look there.

 

Kyuhyun finally pulled his phone to type some text, and sent to his ~~secret crush~~ best friend.

 

**_To: Baby Changmin_ **

****

**_From: Cho Kyhyun_ **

****

**_Hi, Minnie! Sorry for not interacting with you for a whole day today. I guess you understood me properly without hearing any reason from me. I would like to let you know that I could not figure out the stalker yet but I would suggest not to take any serious action at the moment. I’m pretty tired today so I will head to sleep now. Goodnight and sweet dream of me :-*_ **

 

After sending the text, he placed his phone at the headboard and bring himself to sleep. It was a tough night for him. And after like 2 minutes, his phone buzzed vibrating. That was the reply from his best friend.

 

**To: Kyu-bestie**

**From: Shim Changmin**

**That’s fine, Kyu. Just take your time. And yeah, I promise I won’t take any serious action for the mean while, unless you give a hint to do so.**

**Goodnight, babe :-***

 

Seeing the reply from his crush, the maknae of SuJu crept a smile on his handsome face. He kissed the phone and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

‘ _How I wish that the kiss in the text could turn to be the real kiss.’_ He talked to himself silently with his crazy giggle alone in bed.

 

 

**Kyuhyun’s dream**

_It was nothing but everything was plainly white. He could not tell the direction at all. Suddenly, he saw a guy walking with someone he felt very familiar with. He was running after the two handsome guys. He could tell without looking at their faces. He was talking-shouting to those two guys from a far._

_“Hey, who do you think you are that you dare to bring my Minnie with you?”_

_One guy turned and smirked widely at him before answering him. “I am his boyfriend now. And because I am his boyfriend, I think I can bring him to anywhere I want.” After finishing the mocking sentence, the guy laughed out loud._

_“Yah, Heechul-hyung, Minnie can never be yours. Never ever!”_

_“Really? And don’t you see that he is in my arms now.” Smirked Heechul at Kyuhyun. He made his move like he wanted to kiss Changmin but Kyuhyun ran really fast in the aim to beat him. And the illusion was disappeared. His punch got into the air._

_“Heechu-hyung… yah, Heechul…. where did you bring him to?”_

_Kyuhyun was panting from the run and shout he had earlier. He lost in this plainly white world. He wanted to run to somewhere but he could not tell any direction in that plainly white world. Everything was the same._

_Suddenly, he saw another illusion. There was another guy with his crush again walking hand in hand happily. They seemed talking about the most interesting thing that they looked like they were in their own world._

_“Minnie!” shouted Kyuhyun from a far to attract the attention of his crush but his crush seemed not hearing his calling._

_“Yah, Minnie I will never ever let you go with him. Never go with him…. NO,”_

_But it was useless. No matter how loud he screamed, his crush did not hear him but the other guy turned to smile at him darkly, as if telling him that he won. And then the two had disappeared again._

_“What’s wrong to Minnie? No, it must be a dream. It must be a dream.”_

_He ran and ran and ran but he could not find any road, any door, or any way out of the plainly white world._

_“MINNIE…. MINNIE,”_

 

**End of Kyuhyun’s dream**

 

 

“MINNIE… MINNIE,” screamed Kyhyun in the dream. And his scream was loud enough to wake his Sungmin hyung up.

 

Sungmin got up from his bed and came to check his dongsaeng. He sighed heavily and shook his maknae. But Kyuhyun could not wake up from his dream, and he finally found a hand to lead him from the plainly white world. He grabbed the hand tightly as if he did not want to let go. That was Sungmin’s hand. Kyuhyun stopped screaming, and he seemed being calmed. He started sleeping normally while grabbing Sungmin’s hand still.

 

‘ _I guess I have to sit up or sleep with you in your bed tonight, dongsaeng._ ’ Said Sungmin in his head. He just smiled and dropped himself sleeping next to his beloved dongsaeng.

 

 

 

 

**7AM**

 

 

Sungmin was sleeping cuddling with Kyuhyun in Kyuhyun’s bed. The ray from the sun got into the dorm, and it was witness the scene of the cuddling two bodies in one bed. If nobody knew them, they would think that they were lovers. Kyuyun seemed waking up from his sleep. He opened and closed his eyes repetitively to get used to sunlight. He moved his hand to push himself up but he felt there was a hand in his. He moved his gaze to look at the owner of the hand, and he saw his hyung.

 

“Gyaaaa” shocked Kyuhyun seeing his hyung sleeping with him.

 

“What’s wrong huh Kyu? Why did you just scream again in the early morning?” asked Sungmin sleepily.

 

“W---why—why are you here in my bed, hyung?” stuttered Kyuhyun, removing his hand from the grip of his hyung and sitting up. The older also sat up, and walked to his bed.

 

“Ah…” the older looked at his hand, which was just removed by the maknae earlier. “It… it was like this…” the older brought his one hand to scratch his back-neck, finding the explanation for the younger one.

 

“Like this what?” asked sternly the maknae.

 

“Last night… last night you were screaming for Minnie in your dream… And I guess you had a nightmare,” explained the older, looking at his dongsaeng.

 

“…” waited Kyuhyun for the reply from his hyung.

 

“… so I went to wake you up but you grabbed my hand…. And… and I could not remove my hand from yours, and I decided not to after… after I thought that you may be awaken…. And also, you seemed feeling calmed down after grabbing my hand…. So…. So I just let it be that way.” After giving the explanation, the older just bit his lips nervously and wandered his gaze around, worrying if his dongsaeng would not believe.

 

“Oh, I see. Thanks for comforting me then.” Replied Kyuhyun to his hyung plainly. “And don’t act like you feel guilty. Don’t worry, I won’t eat you up.” Finishing his comments, the younger got up and proceeded his way to bathroom leaving the older sitting awkwardly alone.

 

Sungmin was feeling relieved that his dongsaeng did not think about him in negative way. Staying in his own thought, there was a voice from the bathroom to snap him out.

 

“And… and I have a request” said Kyuhyun hesitantly.

 

“Spill it”

 

“About I have a crush toward Changmin…”

 

“….”

 

“Just keep it as a secret between you and me, ok?”

 

“Yeah, will do. Feeling better now?”

 

“Thanks, hyung,”

 

Sungmin just smiled to accept the thanks from his dongsaeng. And Kyuhyun also smiled with a relief. He went back to backroom, leaving Sungmin watching him from the bed.

 

 _‘Just anything for you, dongsaeng.’_ The older talked in his head.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**TVXQ’s dorm, Seoul**

 

Changmin was sleeping alone in the shared bed that he and his leader had been sharing all along. It pained him that his leader had been acting strangely. He didn’t blame Yunho entirely for this but one part of him still felt bad. He just didn’t want to tell Yunho yet about the case of the stalker. He direly wanted to tell his beloved one that he had asked Kyuhyun, his best friend, to do that for him but knowing that Yunho was kind of a possessive person, he was not sure if he could let Yunho know.

 

Ever since the day Kyuhyun informed him that he could not figure out the stalker, Changmin told himself to forget about the case, and wanted to make up with Yunho but Yunho turned out to be another person. He acted strange, and became cold to the younger.

 

The maknae kept glancing at the digital clock standing on the night stand next to the bed. It said 00:08, which literally it was a new day. Changmin heaved a sigh and tried to close his eyes. He knew it was useless to wait for his lover. It was not the first day at all. It had been like this a week or so already that his lover had been doing like that. His lover kept avoiding him, not eating breakfast nor dinner with him, and always came back drunk.

 

_‘Hyung, how long are you gonna still be mad at me?’_

 

The same question had been appearing in Changmin’s head every night, yet the maknae could not bring himself to ask his leader. The tears rolled down from the closed eyes of the sleeping maknae.

 

‘ _It pains me a lot. Don’t you know?’_

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

The phone vibrated on the night stand but Changmin just didn’t want to take a look at that. He guessed it must be his best friend texting him with a goodnight message. Though Kyuhyun was kind of snarky to everyone, he was super sweet to Changmin, and that really helped Changmin to be distracted from the pain that his leader was giving him.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Again, another message came but Changmin didn’t want to move at all. He was trying to close his eyes tight, forcing himself to sleep. He was hoping he could forget the pain for a while when he was asleep.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

 

Another message came. The slim guy slowly opened his eyes, and frowned.

 

 _‘Kyu would not be doing like this. He wouldn’t keep messaging me if I didn’t reply.’_ Changmin talked in his head, and again forced his eyes to shut again. All he wished now was to fall asleep as soon as possible.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

 

A forth message had arrived, and Changmin could not ignore anymore. Who would be the annoying person like this? He pulled the phone from the nightstand and checked the messages.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

 

Again, the fifth message. Changmin heaved a deep sigh, trying to control his temper. He finally swiped unlock, and he realized all the five messages were from the same number, which was not registered, an unknown number again.

 

**_‘Are you asleep by now, my love? I miss you like crazy.’_ **

****

**_‘I want to touch you, and feel you. I want to hold you in my arms now.’_ **

****

**_‘I know you can never feel the same. You are so charming and of course no one can resist you.’_ **

****

**_‘Minnie, I love you. I do, do, do, do, do love you.’_ **

****

**_‘Sleep tight baby. Goodnight *kiss*!’_ **

****

“What?!” exclaimed Changmin. “Don’t tell me that, it is a stalker again!” He added.

 

Changmin fisted his one hand while the other was grabbing the phone tightly. He tried to comfort himself by giving himself several deep breathes. He pulled one of the bottled waters on the night stand to drink. In one go, the bottle became empty. He looked at the newly sent messages again before deciding pressing the forward button to a particular number. The person was no one other than his bestfriend!Kyuhyun.

 

After forwarding all the five messages, he added another text by writing “ ** _Kyu-ah, Min is going crazy very soon...maybe even before a-nation concert!!! These text messages are so haunting. I guess I need to bother you to look out who is the stalker for me again!!! Goodnight, and sorry for bothering you at this late hour.”_**

 

After pressing send, Changmin left his phone on the nightstand again.

 

_‘Who the heck would know my personal number?’_

 

He dropped his handsome body to sleep, and pulled a blanket to cover up to his head, as if he was trying to avoid some particular things.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

**Rehearsal room, SM Building**

**3PM**

 

The back dancers and the boys had taken a break after a long practice. The next day was their departure to Japan for a-nation concert. Though, it was not TVXQ alone to perform, it was still a pressure for them, especially Changmin. Yunho left the rehearsal room and the maknae walked behind him, purposely to have a short talk.

 

“Hyung, can I have a short discussion with you?” softly spoke Changmin from behind his leader.

 

Yunho stopped his pace but didn’t turn to look at his only member at all. Changmin walked further to reach where his leader was standing.

 

“I guess you wouldn’t mind talking to me in private.” repeated maknae, softly and hesitating.

 

The leader turned to look at the maknae wearing an uninterested face.

 

“You have five minutes”. That was what the leader said. “In the rehearsal room.” He added. And then he made his way back to the rehearsal room but his wrist was grabbed by the maknae’s hand.

 

“Five minutes are not enough. I want longer than that, and not in the rehearsal room. The back dancers also want to have a break. I want to talk with you tonight.” commented Changmin, remaining his soft voice and yet determined. “I hope you won’t avoid me again tonight. We need to leave for Japan together tomorrow.” Added the maknae, and then let go of his leader’s wrist.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**TVXQ Dorm**

**Night**

 

Though Changmin expected his leader to come back to talk to him at night, the leader did not appear. Changmin was quite depressed. He wanted to talk it openly with his leader. He knew he was somehow at fault that he had neglected the leader first, but the reason he did that was because he didn’t want his leader to be frustrated or behaving ridiculously again. His leader had become quite possessive recently, and not to mention that the leader had come up with the idea of accusing him that he must have had gone out with other guy. Of course, Changmin knew, this jealousy was because of love. And Changmin was very glad that Yunho had loved him that much. However, he wanted Yunho to have more trust in him, just like he had in the older.

 

In the pitch black shared bedroom, on the shared bed that they had been always sharing for all these times, Changmin felt so lonely. He couldn’t help but cried silently. He then had hiccups.

 

_‘My beloved bunny, why do you not trust me?’_

 

He cried and talked silently in himself. He felt so lonely, and it was lonelier when he could not talk to anyone about this, including Kyuhyun. It pained him a lot. He felt like his heart was being stabbed.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

The message notification was heard, but Changmin didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. He only wanted to cry.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

 

Second message. Changmin wondered if it would be from the stalker again. Somehow he wished the stalker would be Yunho, which that way he could feel that Yunho had still been caring for him like he always had. But sadly, the stalker was not Yunho. Changmin knew that the stalker was not Yunho. And that fact pained Changmin even more. How could Yunho do like that to him? Why?

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

 

The third message.

 

And Changmin still didn’t pay attention to his phone. He got up, and removed the blanket from him, then proceeded to bathroom.

 

Not long after he entered bathroom, someone was calling him but Changmin didn’t care to come out from bathroom, and pick up the call. He just wanted to have a little hot shower to relieve his feeling. He needed to sleep. He had to leave for Japan the next day, which he at least should save some energy.

 

After like 20 minutes, which it was quite long for the usual shower of this maknae, he emerged himself from the bathroom. He changed into sweat pants and wife beater. He reapplied the tonic, before dropping himself to sleep again.

 

With a little hope in him, he checked his phone to see if his leader would leave him some messages. He saw 8 messages in total, and 2 missed calls. One missed call was from Kyuhyun, and another missed call was from an unknown number. Ignoring the missed calls, he checked the messages. He saw 1 message from Kyuhyun, 2 message from Hojun, and 5 messages from the same unknown number.

 

He chose to see the contents from Hojun first, as they were on the top anyway.

 

**‘ _Min, Yunho called me and asked me if he could sleep at my place. He sounded so drunk._ ’**

**‘ _Min, what happened to Yunho? He said he wanted to sleep over at my place. I didn’t mind but isn’t tomorrow is the day he has to leave for Japan with SM artists? And oh, he is deadly drunk. Did you two have a fight that he didn’t want to sleep over there? You two are indeed like a married couple. ;-) No worries, I will take care of him for you. Good night!_ ’**

 

 

After reading the messages from Hojun, Changmin’s chest felt tightened. What had he done wrong that Yunho had to avoid him that much? Why did Yunho have to torture himself with alcohol? He remembered Yunho said he would stop drinking a lot anymore. But why suddenly Yunho started drinking that bad again?

 

For the manner, Changmin decided to reply to Hojun.

 

**‘ _Hojun-hyung, thank you very much for taking care of Yunho-hyung. I hope he hasn’t given you any trouble. Please wake him up early since we have to leave early. Goodnight, hyung!_ ”**

 

Of course, Changmin knew that he was the main reason to cause the leader this way. But he still couldn’t understand why Yunho had become this irrational. And since the fact he was the reason causing the older like that, the maknae felt hurt.

 

He decided to not think about that for the moment because it couldn’t help anything at all. So he decided to read the text from his best friend.

 

**‘ _My love Chwang, I was calling you but you didn’t answer. I’m not sure if you are already asleep. I just can’t sleep. And wanted to have some talk with you. But since you’re maybe asleep, then I won’t bother you. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight! :-*_ ’**

Changmin chuckled lightly. He had to admit that Kyuhyun was indeed a mood maker for him. He thought he should call him but then he decided not to. It was already this late, and they needed to save energy for tomorrow. One more thing was, Changmin couldn’t trust himself if he would not cry because his heart was so aching at the moment. He decided not to reply his best friend’s text.

 

Just curious with the text from the anonymous, Changmin decided to read those texts.

**_‘Baby, are you already asleep? I miss you a lot. I want to hug you. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you in my arms. I know that tomorrow is your departure for Japan. As a greeting for you, I sent you a small gift. I left it in front of your door.’_ **

****

Changmin scoffed. He couldn’t believe that. But then he continued reading the remaining messages.

****

**_‘My love, how I wish I could be with you right now. But I know even if I was there, I couldn’t be in your heart. You have someone in your heart. It hurts me. A lot.’_ **

****

**_‘What are you doing now, my love? Have you thought of me a little bit? Or not at all? You are leaving for Japan tomorrow, so it’s better to have a good sleep.’_ **

****

**_‘I called you, just wanted to hear your voice. I want to hear your voice, baby. But you didn’t answer my call. Maybe you are already asleep. Have you checked the gift I sent you. You know that makes me sad. It seems you don’t care about me even one bit. You should at least answer my call, or answer my texts.’_ **

****

**_‘Ok, I’m not going to bother you anymore. Maybe I have annoyed you a lot already. Goodnight, my love. I LOVE YOU more than I can say. Kiss you million times. Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight!’_ **

Changmin couldn’t believe that there was such a stalker who would do things to such extend. He was thinking of what to do. He actually wanted to forget about the case of the stalker, but it was very ridiculous that the stalker had kept sending him messages, and gifts. He wondered if he could let Yunho know about that. He really wanted to share every single thing with his leader, but Yunho had been quite freaking lately. And worst, he had been abusing alcohol. Changmin was so sad when he had to think that Yunho had been abusing alcohol lately.

 

As the curiosity had eaten him, Changmin opened the door to check if actually the stalker had sent the gift as the text said. And much to the words of the stalker, as soon as the maknae opened to door, he saw a bouquet of green roses again, and a giant box with beautiful wrapping. Changmin was contemplating whether or not he should bring the gift in. He looked at the gift for like forever. Finally, after a big heave of sigh, he brought the gift in.

 

He knew he shouldn’t sniff the gift from the stranger, but he felt like he needed something to sooth him, and the smell of the green roses was inviting. It was soft and sweet. He smiled a bit, thinking whether or not he should thank the stalker. For some reasons, he had grown to get used to with the green roses. Somehow, he thought the flowers were beautiful. He took the card from the bouquet, and read **_‘My love, I hope you like my gift. I do hope it could help you somehow. Love you! Kisses :-*’_**. Changmin had got used to with the sweet messages from the stalker. Well, not that he liked or he accepted when the stalker called him “My love”, it was just he thought that he had no energy to get mad. Not tonight.

 

He left the bouquet on the table, and fixed his gaze at the giant box. He shook his head, and then pulled the phone, and stared at it.

 

‘ _Should I forward all the messages from the stalker to Kyu? He has known all the incidents anyway, I should at least keep him in the loop with me. And at least he is the only person I can share most of everything with.’_

 

He talked mentally, still grabbing his phone tightly. After a nod to himself, he swiped the phone, and decided to forward all the messages to his best friend. Then he left the phone on the table near the couch, and fixed his gaze at the giant box again.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

‘ _Should I forward all the messages from the stalker to Kyu? He has known all the incidents anyway, I should at least keep him in the loop with me. And at least he is the only person I can share most of everything with.’_

 

He talked mentally, still grabbing his phone tightly. After a nod to himself, he swiped the phone, and decided to forward all the messages to his best friend. Then he left the phone on the table near the couch, and fixed his gaze at the giant box again.

 

He couldn’t control his curiosity. He wanted to know what was inside the giant box. So finally he opened it. He was also scared if it would be something dangerous, but he then believed that it would not be something dangerous since the sender seemed to care about him a lot.

 

It took him a little while to finally see what was inside that giant box. It was a set of sleeping kit. He wondered what type of gift was that. How could a person send a sleeping kit to him? However, he found the fabric of the sleeping kit was made from good quality silk. It was baby green.

 

_‘Maybe the person was in love with green?’_

 

Changmin talked in his head. And he found a cute travelling pillow along with a note again. It read, **_‘I know that you are leaving for Japan tomorrow. Though it’s not long hour, it’s still better to have a good nap, I believe. I hope this traveling pillow could help you. P.S: The sleeping kit is to purposely give you a good sleep. You have worked so hard, so it’s necessary to have a good sleep. I hope they are helpful for you. Love you, my baby! Kisses :-*’_**

****

Changmin chuckled lightly. He suddenly wanted to see the stalker. Well, it seemed the stalker was very considerate. He smiled bitterly.

 

_‘Why is the stranger very caring towards me while my beloved bunny is so cold to me?’_

 

He heaved a sigh, and brought the sleeping kit to leave in Yunho’s room. Well, the room was not really used regularly anyway. He had no energy to change the sleeping kit. He believed he needed Yunho to help him with that. But then he doubted if Yunho would be fine seeing such a gift.

 

As soon as he laid on the bed, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was his best friend, Kyuhyun. He frowned, not really sure of why his friend was calling him but answered the phone nonetheless.

 

“Hello, Kyu!”

 

“ _Hi, Chwang! Still not sleep?”_

“I was about to sleep. So you saw my messages?”

 

_“I did. And what did the stalker send you this time?”_

Changmin stayed still a bit before answering, “A bouquet of green roses again, and a sleeping kit. Oh, and a traveling pillow.”

 

“ _Sleeping kit and traveling pillow?_ ”

 

“Yep.” Changmin didn’t hear anymore conversation from Kyuhyun for a little while so he asked, “Is there any problem?”

 

“ _I’m thinking of something. It seems the stalker cares so much about you. Not as the usual stalker. I think the person must be deeply in love with you.”_

 

“Don’t scare me, Kyu. I think that person is quite possessive for some reasons.”

 

“ _I know. Anyway, did the person send you any card also?_ ”

 

“Yes, he or she did.”

 

“ _He or she…hahaha._ ”

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“ _Sorry, sorry. It’s just weird when you say he or she._ ” He kept laughing for a bit before dying down, “ _Okay, now I’ll go straight to the point._ _Could you bring all the cards the stalker sent you to Japan with you? I’ll tell you the reason later.”_

****

“ Okay, will do.”

 

“ _Then goodnight!_ ”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

The conversation ended, and Changmin pouted thinking of why Kyuhyun needed to see those cards. But then he decided to not care anything anymore.

\------------

 

Changmin and the other SM artists went ahead for the rehearsal and preparation for the concert. They needed to try the stage before the real performance. In fact, the maknae wanted to wait for his and only leader!lover, but the manager assured him that he should go ahead. The manager asked him to go with the manager assistant and another body guard. The maknae was feeling relieved that way; at least there was someone taking care of his secret lover. Well, he knew Yunho was a grown up man, but he was quite clumsy at time, so it worried the younger a lot. He couldn’t help but wondered if the older was sick.

 

As the worries ate him, he decided to text to Hojun asking about his leader, and he received a text from the best friend of his secret lover that the older was fine, he just had a bit of hangover. And Hojun also informed that he made a hangover soup for his leader to eat. Finally, Changmin could feel at peace. As long as his leader was fine, he was fine too.

 

Yunho wasn’t able to join others as he woke up late, just so he wasn’t able to catch up with others. He had to wait at the airport, as he had to change his boarding pass. His boarding pass mentioned the departure time earlier than his arrival at the airport.

 

He was still in his misery. He had eye bags. He checked his watch. It was lucky that his manager and a teddy bear body guard were there with him.

 

After few hours, he, manager and the bodyguard were able to board the plane. As soon as he arrived Japan, he headed to their dorm in Japan but he didn’t see Changmin there. He wasn’t surprised. He proceeded to take shower and get changed before heading to the venue for the performance. He knew the other artists may have tried the stage before the real performance. The concert would take place the next day, so everyone had to test the equipment, the microphone and everything before the concert to assure that everything would go as planned.

 

Yunho and Changmin were able to interact with one another only when they rehearsed their songs and MC time. The maknae kept checking his beloved bunny all along, even the older didn’t seem to look at him. Changmin was quite upset that his secret lover kept ignoring him. He was wondering if he should let his lover know about the gift the stalker sent, but after second thought he decided not to. Well, because he wasn’t sure if his lover would be interested to know, and if his lover would suddenly behave ridiculously again.

 

The rehearsal finished late since everyone had switched their turn to rehearse their part. After the rehearsal, Changmin approached his lover, when they were alone.

 

“Hyung, should we go to our regular restaurant? I miss it.” Said the maknae.

 

Yunho was trying to dry himself with the small towel after the fresh shower. He didn’t seem to be interested in what his only member said. He turned to look at his secret lover uninterestingly before replying back, “I don’t think I will have dinner with you. I and Donghae have decided to go out for a little drink.”

 

Changmin didn’t feel surprised, being aware that his secret lover had been avoiding him for the past week. He sighed and forced a smile, “Then enjoy your time, hyung. Just don’t get yourself too drunk.”

 

The leader gave him a disbelieving chuckle before replying, “What are you to tell me what to do?”

 

It hurt the maknae. He didn’t understand why his leader had become like that. Still, he managed to smile. “Okay, then I won’t take your time. I will head to our dorm first.”

 

After one last glance, Changmin turned his heel to leave the room. With his troubled heart.

 

\-----------  
  
**TVXQ’s dorm**

**Japan**

 

Changmin had decided to invite his bestfriend!Kyuhyun to come over to his dorm. He knew his best friend had his own dorm with the others, still he wouldn’t want to spend his lonely time in the dorm. And well, he thought that it would be the best time to show the cards to his best friend too. He also wanted to know why his best friend needed to see those cards.

 

At the said time, Kyuhyun came with some foods and drink with him in the plastic bag. He punched the number to reach TVXQ’s dorm when he was in the elevator. Once the ding sound was heard, the elevator opened, and he was about step out the elevator if not seeing someone placed a bouquet of green roses, and a box of something in front of the TVXQ’s dorm. He was able to recognize the person immediately as soon as he saw the figure. He quickly retreated back into the elevator, and punched the random number to make the elevator lifted quickly.

 

After a while, Kyuhyun got back to TVXQ dorm. He looked the bouquet and the box, and range the bell before carrying them together with the plastic bag he brought.

 

A moment later, Changmin opened the door for him, and he proceeded into the dorm. He saw his friend was a bit gloomy. He wondered if it would be related to the stalker. His best friend seemed to notice the green roses.

 

“You bought them?”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and replied, “I saw this bouquet in front of your door together with this box.” He showed the box to his best friend before placing them on the table in the living room.

 

Changmin looked at his friend. Kyuhyun didn’t want to say anything yet, so he decided to ask his friend to have dinner first. He knew it would be easier to talk with his ~~secret crush~~ best friend when his stomach got full. Changmin didn’t seem to object that. They both started preparing the food to place on the dining table.

 

When they finished their dinner, Kyuhyun brought some drinks to the living room. Changmin was inspecting the green roses, and the box. The cards Kyuhyun asked him to bring were also on the table of the living room. Kyuhyun handed his best friend a bottle of Heineken, while he had one for himself.

 

Changmin decided to start the conversation, “It’s very ridiculous to see green roses again.”

 

“I guess so,” said Khyhyun after gulping the beer.

 

“So Kyu, can you tell me now why you asked me to bring all the cards the stalker sent?” Said Changmin while pulling the card from the bouquet to read. It said, **_‘My baby, it’s a concert tomorrow. I hope flowers could cheer you up, and I hope the small gift could give you strength. Love you, baby! Kisses :-*’_**

 

After reading it, he let his best friend read it too. Kyuhyun read it, and later brought all the cards to check for something.

 

“You haven’t told me yet of why you asked me to bring all the cards, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun still didn’t say anything but kept checking the cards. Changmin seemed to lose interest in asking his friend. So he decided to continue drinking beer. After a while, Kyuhyun decided to talk.

 

“I want to compare if the handwriting on all the cards is from one person,” said Kyuhyun.

 

That earned the questioning look from the younger, “Why do you need to be sure if it was from one person or not?”

 

Kyuhyun gave his best friend a brief look before answering, “Earlier, I saw a particular person who placed this bouquet of green roses and this box in front of your door.”

 

“You saw?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded, and then replied, “The person is someone you know too.”

 

“Someone I know too?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded again, and continued, “BoA noona.”

 

This time, Changmin looked at his friend intensely, “BoA noona? Are you serious?”

 

“I am.”

 

“That’s unbelievable.”

 

“Indeed.” Kyuhyun drank his beer a bit before adding, “But what I don’t understand is, why are there other people aside from her?”

 

“What do you mean, Kyu?” Questioned Changmin.

 

Kyuhyun smiled hesitantly when he looked at his friend, “To be honest, I saw two different guys in the recorded videos from the CCTV who brought the bouquets and gifts to you.”

 

Changmin didn’t say anything but waited for his friend to continue.

 

“One was Heechul-hyung and the other was Donghae-hyung.”

 

“No!!!” He couldn’t believe it.

 

“I didn’t tell you yet because I thought it would not be possible. But now it is even more mysterious. Because this time, it was BoA-noona who brought the bouquet and gift to you.”

 

“What’s going on? Why them? Why suddenly them?”

 

“Actually, I wanted to make sure if handwriting from those two hyungs were different but now it seems we have another person to compare. However, after I looked at those cards, I saw that the handwriting is from one person.”

 

Changmin looked at him, urging his best friend to say something.

 

“I recognize the writing.”

 

“So who is that person?”

 

Kyuhyun hesitated a bit before replying, “Donghae. Donghae-hyung.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

Changmin looked at him, urging his best friend to say something.

 

“I recognize the writing.”

 

“So who is that person?”

 

Kyuhyun hesitated a bit before replying, “Donghae. Donghae-hyung.”

 

Changmin couldn’t believe it.

 

_‘No, why would it be Donghae-hyung?’_

 

“But I think there is someone behind that.”

 

Changmin looked at his best friend.

 

“At first, I didn’t want to tell you this but I think I really need to. I think Donghae-hyung and Eunhyuk-hyung are secretly dating. I hope you don’t find them disgusting, Chwang.”

 

Changmin shook his head, “No, I don’t. And who am I to judge anyone?”

 

Kyuhyun breathed deeply, “I was contemplating whether or not I should let you know about the stalker when I found out they were Heechul-hyung and Donghae-hyung. Well, though I think there is someone behind them, and I also think probably Donghae-hyung has a feeling for you too. Who knows? Maybe he just doesn’t like Eunyuk-hyung enough. So the probabability is a bit high like either Donghae-hyung, or someone else behind him.”

 

Changmin reached his hand to grab his best friend’s hand, “It must have been hard for you. One is me, and one is your band-mates.”

 

Kyuhyun gave his best friend a small smile, “I just feel heavy.”

 

_‘Because it seems I have many rivals.’_

 

Kyuhyun talked in his head.

 

“I understand, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun gave his best friend an assuring smile, “But you are always my number one, Chwang. No one can ever surpass you.”

 

Changmin smiled widely, “I’m glad hearing that.” After a moment, Changmin continued, “So what should we do?”

 

Kyuhyun seemed to think a bit, “We should pretend like we know nothing, and wait for their further action. In the meantime, I will try to lure Donghae-hyung to have a meal with us. I know how to make him speak.”

 

Changmin nodded, “Okay, I’ll just follow your words. I’m lost and don’t know what to do.”

 

_‘I have no any feeling to think about the stalker now. I only care about my beloved Bunny.’_

 

The younger talked mentally.

 

“For example, if the stalker was really Donghae-hyung, what would you do?”

 

Changmin looked at his best friend, and gave a little thought before replying, “I’m not sure of what I would do. Don’t you think it’s very kind of him to have a good feeling towards me? But what would make me sad is, I couldn’t return the feeling. And didn’t you just tell me that he and Eunhyuk-hyung are secretely dating?”

 

“Because you are straight?”

 

Changmin shook his head, “It’s not about being straight or not. It’s about heart. Heart knows what heart wants. So it’s hard to say about the sexual preference.”

 

Kyuhyun seemed to be a bit hopeful. He smiled, “So you don’t hate gay?”

 

“No, I don’t. Why do I have to? They just couldn’t force their nature.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, more hopefully.

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

**a-nation concert**

 

 

 

Before the concert started, another bouquet of green roses was delivered to Changmin again in the make-up room. This time, many artists raised their eye brows upon seeing a big bouquet of green roses. Minho was the one who couldn’t hold his tongue.

 

“Oh, the green roses!” Exclaimed Minho, quite surprised seeing the green roses. He looked at Changmin before leaning to whisper to Changmin’s right ear, “is it from the same guy, the stalker?”

 

Changmin didn’t say anything.

 

As soon Minho saw Kyuhyun coming into the make-up room, Minho flew to talk quietly with him.

 

“Hyung, the green roses! Do you think it is from that person?” Whispered Minho at the corner of the room to Kyuhyun.

 

That caught Kyuhyun’s attention. He wanted to laugh, laugh really out loud, and scream to world that he knew who sent those green roses. But he suddenly also got jealous to the person who sent Changmin those green roses because the person was so brave. He wished he could be this brave. This time, the bouquet was so big. There were 999 roses, Kyuhyun guessed. Kyuhyun knew very well that it meant for the declaration of love and the apologies.

 

Kyuhyun decided to say something to his Kyu-line donsaeng, “Minho-ie, don’t let anyone know that these flowers are sent by the stalker. You know Min couldn’t be feeling at ease about that. And please also tell Taeminnie to stay quiet about that too. I’ll be the one who manages this.”

 

Mindo nodded as an understanding. He abruptly walked to Taemin, just didn’t want prolong it.

 

Kyuhyun walked to Changmin, and put a hand on his shoulder before switching his thoughtful face to playful face, “Yah, Chwang! I’m so envious of you. Who is your big fan, huh? Wow, such a big bouquet!”

 

Changmin couldn’t pretend to be all happy. He was never a person who was good at acting. He was very poor at it, and he knew it. So he just gave his best friend a smile, a forced smile.

 

Yunho walked in, and inspected the green roses. But he didn’t say anything.

 

As everyone kept whispering about the big bouquet, Changmin was feeling quite uneasy. No, he didn’t care much about those people, but he was worried that his leader, his only lover, would get mad. Both of them were not able to exchange any conversation much yet. He hoped that the performance on the stage would help them. Yes, it had been always the very way to make them get back to normal every time they were not able to get along well.

 

Changmin didn’t check the message on the card. He just didn’t want to ruin his mood before the performance. Though he appreciated the efforts of the stalker, no Donghae’s, he still couldn’t bring himself to be happy for all those gifts and flowers. The gift the stalker sent the last night, Changmin didn’t check. Yes, he left it unopened. He couldn’t bring himself to open it as soon as he knew from his best friend that the stalker was Donghae. No, he didn’t hate Donghae but he just didn’t love the older that way too.

 

Once the concert started, the flowers were forgotten at the corner. Changmin whispered to his best friend to manage all the way he wanted to do with the stalker.

 

The whole time of the concert, it was very encouraging as the fans kept chanting and singing along. All the artists were enthusiastic with their performance. Though Changmin was not quite happy with the mysterious acts of Donghae, he was able to manage to be playful around him as usual. And he was glad that through the performance, his lover!leader seemed to be softened. He could read those eyes; they showed all the concerns when Changmin wasn’t able to dance properly due to the lack of sleep.

 

After the concert, all artists got to get changed into casual outfits. And Changmin also did his. He received a text, so he checked his phone. It was from Kyuhyun.

 

**_‘Chwang, I’ll invite Donghae-hyung and Eunhyuk-hyung for a little drink tonight. Make sure you’ll join us. I have bribed Leetuek-hyung to bring Yunho-hyung to somewhere.’_ **

Changmin seemed to calculate a bit before typing the reply, **_‘I just follow your plan. I’m stuck, not knowing what to do.’_**

 

Changmin took a glance to see the green roses but he saw none. He raised his eye brows, and then decided to not care about that anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

At 11pm, Changmin had arrived at the restaurant his best friend informed him. He went to a VIP room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his best friend, Donghae and Eunhyuk. He didn’t know what Kyuhyun was going to do but he trusted his best friend nonetheless. He saw some foods were already there together with some alcohol bottles. They had already started eating ahead of him. He apologized for being late but instead he earned a thank-you from his label-mates, because he was late, so they were able to eat more. He gave them a hearty laugh. He knew they were joking, so he was thankful that they could make his mood better.

 

He started joining them, and they started chatting about random things. After Donghae and Eunhyuk had become tipsy, Kyuhyun started to pull his card.

 

“By the way, Eunhyuk-hyung, I’ve heard that you are the best one who good at recognizing the handwriting of all of us, aren’t you?”

 

Eunhyuk grinned, and nodded heavily as the alcohol had consumed him. “Yes, none of you that I couldn’t recognize. I’m the mother of Super Junior, you know?” His voice was a bit slurred, but that earned an evil grin from Kyuhyun.

 

“Why suddenly talked about handwriting, Kyu-ah?” Asked Donghae. His voice was a bit slurred too. “You don’t need to bother him. I can recognize the handwriting of each of us. Believe me, I can!”

 

Changmin stayed silent, waiting to see what his best was going to do.

 

Kyuhyun grinned evilly before pulling out his phone from his pants’ pocket to swipe and then searched for something. After a little while, when he thought that he found the things he needed, he showed his phone’s screen to the olders. Eunhyuk was the one who received the phone from the younger, and tried to use his drooping eyes to recognize the writing. He frowned a bit, trying to think of the owner of the writing. Donghae joined to look at the writing, but then he snatched the phone from Eunhyuk’s hand.

 

“Yah, Donghae! I haven’t finished looking at it yet. Don’t you have any manner?” Eunhyuk snatched the phone back from Donghae but Donghae gripped so hard.

 

“Ani, hyung. I think I’m familiar with this writing. I just want to have a closer look.” His voice was a bit unstable. Kyuhyun and Changmin’s saw Donghae turned a bit pale.

 

“Whatever,” Eunhyuk pulled the phone back nonetheless, “I was the one who looked at it first, so I should be the one who gives the answer first. Your turn is after mine.”

 

Donghae bit his bottom lip.

 

Kyunhyun smirked, “Eunhyuk-hyung is right. It should be him who gave the answer first.”

 

Eunhyuk seemed to concentrate on the writing again while zooming in the picture, he frowned again before enlarging his eyes, “Isn’t this your writing, Donghae-ah?”

 

“No, it’s not mine.” Donghae quickly denied it, and snatched the phone from the Eunhyuk again with his shaky hand.

 

Eunhyun narrowed his eyes at Donghae, “I think I smell something fishy.” This time his voice wasn’t slurred anymore. He looked at Donghae sharply in the eyes, and pulled the phone back from Donghae’s hand. This time, Donghae gave the phone back hesitantly.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin were waiting to see the reaction from Eunhyuk.

 

Eunhyuk read the content on the picture, one of the cards that was sent to Changmin. Before commenting anything, Eunhyuk gritted his teeth and then forced a smile.

 

“It seemed Donghae wrote this to someone special,” his tone was laced with anger though he was trying to suppress it. “Dongsaeng, may I know where you got this from?” Asked Eunhyuk to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun smiled slyly, then answered, “Did you see the green roses this morning, hyung? The one that was sent to my Chwang?”

 

“Yes, I did.” Eunhyuk seemed to be more interested.

 

“Well, the one you were reading was the one I got it from that bouquet.” Commented Kyuhyun.

 

“You are kidding, Dongsaeng.” Eunhyuk seemed to be a bit impatient.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not, hyung.”

 

“So you are telling me that Donghae is in love with our Changminnie?” Asked Eunhyuk after a brief glance at Donghae.

 

“No, I didn’t say anything like that. I only asked you to recognize the writing.” Denied Kyuhyun with a playful smile.

 

Eunhyuk gritted his teeth, then forced a stoic smile on his face. He turned to his band-mate, Donghae, “So Donghae, are you in love with Changminnie?”

 

Donghae shook his head furiously.

 

“Well, I don’t think Donghae-hyung is in love with my Chwang,” Kyunhyun cut in. “But what’s weird is, the owner of this writing has kept sending my baby both green roses and gifts for so many times already.”

 

Eunhyuk gave his band-mate a death glare, “Congratulations! So we have HaeMin in our SM town, heh?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded along, “I think so, hyung. Don’t you think both of them look really cute together?”

 

Changmin was speechless. He started feeling uncomfortable. He was unsure if the plan Kyuhyun had thought of would be the right one. Well, he didn’t want to make Eunhyuk and Donghae to be broken up. He didn’t have such a heart to do that. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t asked Kyuhyun to help him. No matter what, the person he loved was Yunho. His only love.

 

And Donghae was not sure of what he should do anymore.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

**TVXQ’s dorm**

**Japan**

 

 

It was already 1AM, basically another new day. The maknae of the TVXQ now got back to the shared dorm, where he found it empty and silent and dull and abandoned. He let Kyuhyun deal with Eunhyuk and Donghae. He had no energy to keep up with them anymore. And he found things preposterous, really. What should he say? He didn’t know what he should say at the moment. He was lost and speechless. He should be happy that finally he had found out who the stalker was but he didn’t really felt himself that way. Instead, he wanted to laugh at himself for being a fool. Now, the naked truth had revealed, and he was not sure of how much it had been exposed.

 

To calm himself down, he decided to give himself a hot shower. He wondered if his beloved!leader would come back to sleep at their shared dorm tonight. However, he wouldn’t really feel surprised if the older wouldn’t come. It was no longer new to him. After the hot shower and the change into his loose pants and wife beater, he came to sit on a couch in the living room. Everything was scarily quiet to his own liking. He took a glance at the 999-green-roses bouquet in front of him, and he chuckled derisively. He checked the unread card attaching with the bouquet.

 

**_‘My love! It’s the first day of the a-nation today and I just wanna cheer you up. Bring out the great stage as you always have! I believe you know deeply in your heart of how much I love you and I’m sorry if I have been so childish. Love you *kisses*’_ **

 

After reading, Changmin decided to hang the bouquets from today and yesterday upside down. 999 roses were not a joke; they were heavy. Undeniably. But he wanted to keep the flowers beautiful, and have them dried elegantly. It took him much of effort to hang them up but he succeeded nevertheless. And he turned off the light even though he still sat there on the couch. He had a little hope in his heart that his beloved!leader, his one and only lover would come to sleep at the dorm tonight. He prayed hard. Really hard. He knew he should go to bed by now because the next day was another tiring day but he couldn’t really force himself to sleep, not when all the tension was still thick in the air. Usually, he and his leader would be able to make up on stage, no matter how much they would quarrel or had a fight. But this time, it didn’t happen the same way they had. Bizarre. And it really confused him enormously. Everything he had learned and the way his lover had treated him recently was excessively baffling. He closed his eyes, bearing all the ache and pain in his heart. And he drifted to sleep in his sitting without him realizing it.

 

When a click sound of the door opening announced and the light was switched on, he woke up from his sleep and he saw a familiar figure walking in. His broad shoulders and shielding size of the man was enough to let him know who the person was. No anyone else other than his beloved hubby. The older man seemed oblivious to the younger’s presence as he walked in further to find the fridge, and he was startled but stayed still when a pair of armed encircled him from behind. He felt the face was laid on his right shoulder.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come back tonight,” murmured Changmin, breaking the engulfed silence. “I thought you would avoid me again.” His voice croaked and hoarse. He buried his face deeper into the older man’s nape.

 

The older man balled his hands, and shut his eyes intensely before relaxing his posture. “It’s already very late. Why are you still up?” asked the leader with calm but emotionless tone.

 

“I’m waiting for you as I have been,” answered younger man with wet voice.

 

The older inhaled deeply and used his hands to remove the younger man’s hands lacing around his broad body, “You shouldn’t wait.” But the younger gripped his hands tighter, so the older gave up. And suddenly he felt hot liquid rolling down his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you have anything to say to me, hyung?” His voice was wet as he silently cried. The older stayed silent. “Do you know how lonely I am without you, my bunny love? ...Do you know how much my heart hurts when you ignore me? …Do you know when I sleep…I keep looking at the space beside me where it belongs to you?” continued the younger man, weeping.

 

“It’s very late now. Go to bed,” responded older man, trying to remove the hands of the younger once again but to no avail.

 

“Do you see the green roses in our apartment here? The stalker has sent them to me even here in Japan,” talked the younger sentimentally, still weeping.

 

“This person must have loved you a lot,” replied the older man, emotionless.

 

The younger man nodded, “He stupidly does.” And the younger man removed his lacing hands from the older man’s body, and turned the older man to face him. He looked at him straight into the eyes. His face was soaked with tears. He blinked the tears to roll down faster so that he could see his lover’s face clearer, “But I want him to tell me in person… I want him to say those lines in those cards and in those messages in person… I—“ he choked on his words as the emotion kept bubbling up.

 

The older man turned his face away, “You should say that to him.”

 

The younger man cupped his lover’s face with his both hands and turned it to face him again. His both thumbs were caressing the cheeks of his lover, “I’m telling him now… I’m telling him to say them to me now.” His eyes were searching for the answer but the older didn’t utter a word. He laughed at himself that he was this pathetic. He looked at the man in front of him again, “Do you really have nothing to say to me?”

 

“No.”

 

The answer was short and clear, and the younger man nodded, swallowing all the bitterness into his stomach. He detached his hands from the older man’s face, and proceeded into his room with silent door closing.

 

 

 

 

**In the dressing room**

**a-nation’s behind the stage**

 

 

On the way to the a-nation, the duo didn’t speak a single word to each other, except concert related. The manager and assistant didn’t dare to barge in their silent fight. The duo came to the dressing room, and Kyuhyun came to his best friend, checking. He saw the puffy eyes and eye bag, evident from crying and not sleeping last night. He inhaled deeply, and clenched his jaws.

 

“You need to do something with your eyes, Minnie.” As he predicted, his best friend would be like that. He pulled the eye-mask from his backpack, and put in the refrigerator’s freezing section.

 

Changmin stole glances at his leader, and what he received was a cold treatment. He was thankful that he was still on the queue for the make-up. About 5 minutes later, his best friend asked him to lay down on the couch in the dressing room and brought the eye-masks to put on him. And then he put on the headset to his ~~secret crush~~ best friend and played music for him. Changmin didn’t protest one bit. He in return thanked wordlessly for this understanding gesture of his best friend. And when the time to remove the eye-masks came, his best friend urged him to have a quick facial wash. When he returned, it was his turn to receive the make-up. He was thankful that Minho didn’t approach and ask him what exactly happened.

 

While he was getting the make-up and hair-do, a giant bouquet of green roses arrived again with the announcement of his name as a recipient. He wasn’t able to accept it personally as Kyuhyun came to receive on behalf of him without forgetting to send a death glare to his band-mate Donghae. Donghae was feeling uncomfortable, so he excused himself to go to out for a fresh air.

 

“999 roses again!” exclaimed Kyuhyun without any excitement. “I bet this person must have loved you head over heel, Chwang.” He paused a bit before continuing, “But I wonder if this person has a big heart to show his face,” commented the SuJu’s maknae sarcastically. And then he placed the bouquet at the corner of the room but brought the card to his best friend to read.

 

Changmin read it.

 

**_‘My love! Today is the last day, so fighting! Bring all your spirit and soul for your fans. Love you, *kisses*’_ **

\-------------

 

 

**TVXQ’s dorm**

**Japan**

 

 

The concert went well, except Changmin’s troubled heart. He refused to hang out with other label-mates, saying that he was a bit sick. He informed them that he wanted to have an early rest because he didn’t have a good sleep last night. He was hesitating to bring the giant bouquet to his dorm but he did nonetheless. He texted his leader that he would make them supper, so he would wait for his presence at the said meal. To his disappointment, his lover didn’t show up before 3AM. He fell asleep waiting for his lover at the dining table.

 

When the older man came, he heard the click of the door, so he opened his eyes and stood up to welcome him.

 

“Hyung,” called Changmin, his voice was a bit croaked.

 

“You are still up again,” said the older man nonchalantly, removing his jacket.

 

“I was waiting for you.”

 

The older man looked him as if he was the stupidest person in the world, “I didn’t ask you to wait.” And then he went into his room, and the younger man tailed behind him and hugged him from behind.

 

 

 

Changmin’s P.O.V

 

 

I heard the door closed, so I was happy that he came back to sleep in our apartment. I stood up and went to our shared living room to welcome him.

 

“Hyung,” I was excited but my voiced betrayed me. It sounded croaked and I just realized maybe because I was tired and just woke up from my unintentional sleep. I smiled but was not sure if it really happened because somehow I was nervous, still didn’t know how to deal with my only love yet.

 

“You are still up again,” he replied back nonchalantly, removing his jacket and hanging it at the corner of the room. He walked in, didn’t bother to look at me but I didn’t really mind either.

 

“I am waiting for you.” I spoke out of my nervousness but I wanted him to know that I was waiting for him, that his bambi was waiting for him to come back and have late supper together. But he looked at me as if I was an alien or the stupidest person in the world. And that really hurt me; still, I shrugged the pain in my heart off inaudibly.

 

“I didn’t ask you to wait.” His reply was sharp like a newly-sharpened knife, stabbing right through into my heart. Hard and strong. And then he went into his room. I went suit after him and hugged him from behind.

 

“Stop ignoring me, can you, hyung?” I couldn’t bear this tension anymore. I couldn’t stand his ignoring me anymore. I felt the lump in my throat and the tears welling up in eyes again. How could I not? I dipped my face into his head. I tried my best not to cry. “I’m tired and hurt. I’m sorry if I have done something too much to you.”

 

“I’m tired too. I need to wash up and sleep.” There, he ignored me again. Since when that my presence became nothing to him like that? Since when? I wanted to ask him that but I held back. I didn’t want to have any fight with him. I was really drained from this stupid thing. My tears betrayed me; they rolled down on my cheeks on their own will. I stayed silent but then I had decided to toss away all my left pride.

 

I didn’t care about the damn pride. I didn’t wanna fucking care anymore.

 

“Hyung, I love you. I helplessly really love you, my bunny love. Stop doing like that to me.” I finally spoke the words in my heart out loud. I finally did it. I wanted him to hear this though my tears kept flowing uncontrollably as much as my bleeding heart.

 

“Didn’t you hear, I said I need to wash up and sleep?” He said sternly, and removed my arms off his body forcefully. I lost the will to hold on to him any longer.

 

He walked away from me without a single glance back to me. Not at all. I wondered if he actually wanted to walk away from my life, too. I didn’t move a single inch. No, I didn’t want to chase after him anymore. At least not now. How long had this been taking place? It had been like a week. A fucking week that he had disregarded my presence, despite of his perplexing acts. It had been a fucking week that I had to sleep on our shared bed alone, longing for his warm presence to stay beside me. A fucking week that I missed hearing his heartbeat. My head was throbbing because of the cry, and my eyes became blurry because of the tears but it was not as painful as the bleeding heart in my ribcage. Probably, all we needed was a space.

 

Yes, probably.

 

 

End of Changmin’s P.O.V

 

 

\----------------

 

 

All the SME artists flew back to Seoul. The TVXQ duo were dropped at the lobby of their residency. The younger went up ahead of his leader, and when the older reached their shared apartment, the younger was on the way to go out with his luggage. A medium size one. The older looked at his lover and the luggage but didn’t ask anything.

 

“Don’t avoid coming home anymore,” said the younger when he was at the door step, and then proceeded his way.

 

The older didn’t reply anything and didn’t bother to stop the younger either. He heard the door closed behind him but he just rolled his luggage further into his room.

 

 

 

 

**SuJu’s dorm**

**Late afternoon**

 

Leeteuk and Eunhyuk were reviewing something on the stack papers in the living room while some other members were doing something as per their interests in their shared rooms. The TV was on but it was inaudible.

 

The doorbell rang, the so-called appa and so-called umma of SuJu looked at each other, and then Eunhyuk got to check the guest on the small LCD screen near the door.

 

It was Yunho.

 

Eunhyuk didn’t take long to open the door and invited the person in. Leeteuk looked at the leader of the TVXQ questioningly. Eunhyuk followed behind. Yunho bowed down to Leetuek in a way of greeting and respecting.

 

“Annyeong, hyung!” He smiled his toothy smile out to the leader.

 

“Want some juice, coffee…?” asked Eunhyuk, seeing the leader of TVXQ looking around like a lost child.

 

“Just water. Thanks, Eunhyuk!” exclaimed Yunho, and sat down next to Leetuek. Eunhyuk nodded and walked to the fridge. “Hyung,” called Yunho.

 

Leetuek quirked his one eyebrow before responding, “Yes?”

 

“Is Kyuhyun here?” He finally asked after a bit of hesitation.

 

“Yes, he is. Why?” Leetuek was a bit surprised to see Yunho looking for Kyuhyun. Usually, that would be Donghae that he should be asking for. But the younger didn’t reply, so Leetuek was a bit taken aback. Yunho was not an impolite person, as far as he had known this man.

 

Eunhyuk returned with bottled waters and glasses on a tray, and placed the tray on the table. He opened a bottled water and poured for his friend. “I can call him for you,” said Eunhyuk. And then he left.

 

“Stay here till dinner. We’re having BBQ dinner this evening,” invited Leetuek with a smile.

 

“Yes, I’d be glad to,” replied Yunho after taking a sip of the water. To Yunho’s surprise, it was not Kyuhyun who came with Eunhyuk but also Donghae and others. They greeted him and found proper seats to sit down. He greeted them back.

 

Donghae looked at Eunhyuk and bit his bottom lip nervously but Eunhyuk didn’t seem to care about his secret lover that much. He walked to sit down on a couch next to Leetuek’s. Donghae followed him and sat down there too.

 

But then his eyes landed on the maknae of SuJu, “Hey, Kyuhyun-ie,” greeted Yunho.

 

Kyuhyun bowed down and greeted back, “Annyeong, hyung.” He didn’t seem to be pleased to see the leader of his best friend’s band. “I heard you were looking for me,” said Kyuhyun, without caring to find a seat.

 

“I was calling you but no answer,” spoke Yunho with his awkward toothy smile. “I called Changmin-ie but I couldn’t reach him.”

 

“Sorry, I put it in silent mode. So, hyung?” asked Kyuhyun. Sungmin looked at the maknae of his group in doubt.

 

“Do you happen to know where Changmin-ie is now?” asked Yunho, a bit embarrassed. All the pairs of eyes were on him. It was not like Yunho had never come and looked for his band-mate in the SuJu dorm but he behaved a bit odd today. Not as usual charismatic leader he was. And now everyone was anticipating Kyuhyun’s answer.

 

“He was with you this morning, wasn’t he? I thought you both went to the dorm together,” replied Kyuhyun uninterestedly.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

“He was with you this morning, wasn’t he? I thought you both went to the dorm together,” replied Kyuhyun disinterestedly.

 

“Kyu, he asked you if you happen to know where Changmin-ie is.” Donghae jumped in impatiently but what he received in return was, Kyuhyun shot him a death glare.

 

“So do you know where your best friend is, our maknae?” asked Leetuek firmly; the demand was vivid even the tone was gentle.

 

Kyuhyun stayed still.

 

“Kyuhyun, just tell us if you know. Yunho seems to be worried now,” encouraged Leetuek again, with a demanding expression this time.

 

Kyuhyun gave another death glare to Donghae before replying, “He probably has landed in Hong Kong already.”

 

Yunho went speechless but laughed awkwardly. The last sentence he heard from his lover was **‘ _Don’t avoid coming home anymore’_** _._ And he didn’t bother to ask the younger where he was going nor bother to stop him. Yes, he was that stupid. He couldn’t believe himself either.

 

_Changmin-ie, are you trying to get back on me this way?_

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask his lover’s best friend if he knew why Changmin went there and when he would be back but he decided stay silent. He felt his world went collapse. He felt difficult to even breathe. Did the younger bring the oxygen with him that was why the leader felt suffocated? He didn’t know anymore… He didn’t know anymore of what he should do but what he knew the best was, he had to stay composed because all in all, he was a leader.

 

 

 

**Kyuhyun’s flashback**

 

 

_Kyuhyun was sleeping soundly in a shared room with Sungmin but then he felt a vibrating sound beside him. He drowsily searched for the phone with his eyes closed, and then he checked the calling ID._

_It was Changmin._

_He hurriedly answered the call, became awake all in an instant._

_“Hey, Chwang!”_

_“Kyu, I just called you to check my text. Sorry to bother your sleep.”_

 

_“It’s okay. I’ll check.”_

_And the call went dead after that. He looked at the digital clock on his phone; it mentioned a little past 4AM. And then he read the sent text from ~~his secret crush~~ Changmin._

**_‘Kyu, I want to spend a few days in Hong Kong. Do you have idea which hotel is the most exclusive one? Ultimately private and excellent service. I need to sort out my thoughts.’_ **

****

**End of Kyuhyun’s flashback**

 

 

Kyuhyun was in the room alone playing game, didn’t bother to spend time with others. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk with Yunho at the moment, who now was having barbeque dinner with his other hyungs. He just retreated back into his room, as soon as he finished his share. He knew he was rude but he didn’t care. He just didn’t like the way Yunho treated his best friend; who did he think he was that he did like that to his precious best friend? Probably, his best friend usually acted like a bratty but he knew the best; Changmin was such a sweet, caring person. However, the expression of his best friend’s leader kept flashing before his eyes.

 

_Chwang, what should I do?_

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

Changmin was in the hotel room and on a call with someone, peaking through the curtain of his window, looking outside to the beautiful view which full of lights and all.

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

It was the last sentence of the call before he hung up. He put the phone into his pocket after checking the time. It was 9PM something, and he seemed giving a thought on something before leaving his room. When he was closing the door, there was someone watching him in the same direction from another room next to him as he was on his heels too. Changmin didn’t seem to pay attention to anything maybe because he was still feeling miserable of what happened, so he proceeded his way to the elevator. It was all of crystal and expensive decoration to the elevator and its box. Not only for his room alone that was full of those magnificent designs. He pressed a certain number to a particular level. And in a mere minutes, he already arrived the lounge; it did speak prestige, classy and exclusively private. Not many people were here; and to what Changmin’s delight was there was no escorting service in this certain lounge. He liked it that way, and he made a mental note to thank his best friend properly when he got back.

 

He ordered a couple of dishes of dried snacks and a certain liquor to consume. Jazz music was heard from a certain band far across his table. He found himself a secluded table to sit alone, in case someone would see him. He didn’t want to encounter any familiar face nor any fan too. The dim light was undoubtedly a big help for him to hide his identity. After a waiter brought him the drink and food, he started consuming.

 

While sipping a liquor from his crystal glass, an unknown number called him. He stared at his ringing phone before deciding to answer.

 

“Hello!” There was no any reply but he heard a weeping sound from the other line. He heaved a sigh but didn’t say anything further. After a while, he lifted the liquor glass to take another sip, waiting for the other line to say something but nothing came. He put down the glass, and picked the dried snack to munch. “Are you going to keep quiet like that forever?”

 

No response, still.

 

He heaved another sigh, and didn’t bother to say anything, except drinking and munching the snack. It had been like that for about 20 minutes or so before he decided to ask once again.

 

“Are you sure you have nothing to say to me?”

 

No response. Again.

 

Changmin heaved one last sigh after a little while of waiting for like-forever no-response, and hung the call up.

 

What he wanted to do now was to enjoy the time he strongly and abruptly asked for his sudden leave from Lee Sooman. He knew he didn’t need to contact the CEO man directly since the elder man was on the top management and super busy but he just wanted to make things quick, and it was a very good shortcut for him. It worked. Really effectively.

 

After some long minutes, an unknown number called him again. He guessed that unknown was from the same person. No number to be identified for sure but people usually had a hunch. He stared at the bright blinking screen on the table but didn’t bother to answer the call this time but he didn’t reject the call either. He just let the call ring on.

 

“What crime did the owner of the unknown number commit?” asked a man of a very familiar voice that Changmin knew precisely. He could tell who the person was without looking at the said man. The man invited himself to sit down next to the singer, and brought his liquor glass to kiss the singer’s liquor glass, smiling bitterly, and drank off in one go. He looked as if he was in troubled, and Changmin wondered what actually happened to that man.

 

 

 

**Seoul**

 

 

Yunho was sitting with Hojun and Donghae at Hojun’s apartment. He bottomed up the glass of the liquor in his hand, and his two best friends were worried. They had seen this charisma leader like this during their split but then the leader promised himself to not touch alcohol again, or just a glass at max. But the man now was drinking and weeping like crazy. They looked at each other and heaved a deep sigh.

 

“Hyung, please stop. You are torturing yourself,” said Donghae, trying to console. But his words were just like wind blowing against the other man’s ears. Donghae followed the older to Hojun’s apartment after their BBQ dinner at the SuJu’s dorm, knowing that the leader of TVXQ would be doing something terrible to himself. And as he guessed, now Yunho was drinking himself to die, if not less.

 

Donghae looked at Hojun and heaved a sigh again. Hojun tried to snatch the glass in the man’s hand away but failed. Yunho kept refilling his glass by himself.

 

“He’s coming back for sure, you know. You shouldn’t be this upset,” spoke Hojun, trying to console his best friend too.

 

Yunho looked at him, and laughed hysterically. He grabbed the phone to make a call to a certain number, and after several beeps, his call was answered. Donghae and Hojun couldn’t do anything aside from looking at each other and heave a sigh.

 

 _“Hello!”_ Yunho heard a familiar voice but not his lover’s.

“…” He didn’t know what to say, so he looked at his two best friends; his eyes were full of tears, threatening to fall down again anytime soon.

 

_“Hello! Who’s this? This is Changmin’s phone. He left it on the table when he left for restroom.”_

 

“…” He heard to voice clearly over the other side of the line. He recognized the voice vividly, though the background from the other line was a bit noisy from the music. He gripped the phone hard, and didn’t utter a word for a long moment before hanging up the call.

 

“What happened?” Donghae and Hojun asked frantically in unison, knitting their brows.

 

Yunho wept harder, and put the phone down. He wiped the tears with his back hand, “He answered.”

 

Donghae and Hojun looked at each other, confused.

 

“Why are you weeping harder when he answered?” asked Hojun, still couldn’t understand why his best friend behaved like this.

 

“It was not Changmin-ie. Not him,” replied Yunho.

 

“Eh?” Hojun and Donghae said in unison. “Then who?” They asked in unison again.

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

Changmin returned back to his table, and claimed his original seat.

 

“Someone called.” He informed the man, playing with his liquor glass. The singer looked at him. He smiled, “I answered the call,” he looked at the singer, “but the caller didn’t say anything.”

 

“You answered?” asked Changmin, in disbelief.

 

The man nodded. He smiled handsomely as he always had, “It sounded like the person was crying.”

 

Changmin angrily grabbed the phone and shoved back into his jeans’ pocket. “I didn’t expect you to be this poor manner, hyung.”

 

The man chuckled dryly, “I like hearing you calling me like that… I miss that, you know.” The older man tilted his head to look at the singer. “ _Hyung_ ,” imitated the older man.

 

 

 

**Seoul**

 

 

Yunho clinked the liquor glass on the table, and grabbed the phone to make a call again but Donghae snatched it away.

 

“Give it to me, Hae!” commanded Yunho with a slurred voice.

 

Donghae shook his hand, “Why don’t you trying calling by this phone instead?” Donghae shoved another phone into the leader’s hand. “Call him, and talk to him the way you want, hyung!” said Donghae with a firm voice. Yunho shook his head. “Why, hyung? Man up, can you?” Yunho shook his head again.

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

The older man grabbed Changmin’s hand but the younger abruptly removed his hand, “Don’t do like that, Micky hyung.”

 

“No one sees anyway. This table is the best spot, Minnie.” He smiled handsomely, a bit tipsy.

 

“Hyung, I didn’t walk away because I still care about our friendship,” he clenched his jaws and continued, “but don’t push me to the edge.”

 

 

 

**Seoul**

 

 

Hojun and Donghae were out of idea of how to comfort the leader of this well-known band. Now, he and Donghae just watched their best friend drinking and weeping like a broken mind person. After a while, Yunho felt asleep, and the two best friends cradled him to sleep in the guest room.

 

“Why did you imprudently agree with Yunho?” asked Hojun after closing the guest room’s door. They walked to the living room, and were seated on the plush couch.

 

“I had no choice, hyung.” Answered Donghae, still wearing troubled expression on his handsome face.

 

“No choice? You are unbelievable, Hae.”

 

“Yunho-hyung begged me, so I couldn’t refuse.”

 

“And he has outsmartingly himself ignored the person he loves this much?” Hojun shook his head, still couldn’t believe Yunho would do this. “We need to help him, or he would drink to have himself killed.”

 

“Because I wanted to help, and now he’s like this,” said Donghae, looking weary.

 

“I won’t say anything more about that because it couldn’t be undone anyway,” said Hojon, seemed to think of something. Both men were quiet. “No, I can’t just sit idly like this. I’ll call Changmin-ie.” He got up but Donghae grabbed his hand, stopping him from proceeding to anywhere.

 

“Didn’t you hear, Yunho-hyung was afraid that Yoochun would see his number?”

 

“I used my personal number to call him. Got it, Donghae-ssi?” said sarcastically Hojun and made a call right away.

 

“Call here, hyung. I want to listen too,” suggested Donghae, slapping the empty spot next to him, inviting the older man pleadingly.

 

Hojun sat down back as invited and made a call to Changmin. After a third beep, he heard the voice from the other line.

 

_“Hello, Hojun-hyung!”_

 

“Annyeong, Changmin-ah. Where are you doing?” Donghae put his ear close to the back of the older’s phone.

 

 _“In Hong Kong.”_ Hojun heard the answer after a bit of a long silent.

 

“When will you come back, my dear dongsaeng?” Hojun looked at Donghae, winked and smirked a bit.

 

 _“Not sure yet, hyung.”_ Hojun and Donghae seemed greatly disappointed at the answer.

 

“Come back soon, dongsaeng. Your leader has been drunk almost every day as you know.” Hojun tried to persuade Changmin and Donghae gave him a thumb up with a wide smile.

 

_“…”_

 

“Dongsaeng-ah, I don’t know what happened between you and him but I can’t bear seeing him putting himself in self-destruction like that.”

 

_“What did he do?”_

 

“Do you know what how many bottles he drank tonight? 20, dongsaeng. 20 damn bottles. 20 bottles of soju. Oh, my dear dongsaeng! I can’t be believe that he has lost his mind this much.” Hojun huffed and made a very annoying tone as if he really pissed off with the fact he just shared.

 

Donghae looked at the older man, shocked after hearing what the older man said to the younger man on the other line. He mouthed soundlessly to the older man, “You’re exaggerating, hyung.” But the older man ignored with a fist of his mouth, mumbling ‘ _I know what I’m doing’_ soundlessly back to Donghae. Donghae shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

_“You should have stopped him, hyung.”_

 

“We did. I meant I did but your leader-hyung-nim never listened to me.” Said Hojun exasperatedly. “Come back soon, my dear dongsaeng. I can’t bear it anymore.” When Hojun didn’t hear any reply, he urged again, “Changmin-ah, only you could control him. You know that precisely, right? So does everyone.”

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

 

Changmin was on the phone, sitting on the mattress, face full of distress.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, hyung.”

 

 _‘It was him who cold-bloodedly ignored me, and treated me like a fool.’_ Changmin thought to himself, biting his bottom lip hard to not say anything reckless.

 

_“I entrust you, my dear dongsaeng. Don’t let your hyung down, arroso?”_

 

“Deh.” Answered the singer, doubting himself.

 

The call ended. And the singer felt weighty mentally and emotionally. He was restlessly worried about his only love. But he didn’t know how to deal with this older man at this point in time. He had lost confidence in himself if saying he knew the said man well. He was not sure if he really could control his lover like everyone had thought. No, he had never had intention of taking control over his lover because it was not an ideal relationship he pictured. He wanted them to act equally and mutually. He admitted he went too far that he had asked his best friend to help out in finding the stalker’s identity. But given the jealousy of the older man had exposed in recent times before the older man ignored him, he couldn’t risk letting the older man deal with that matter. He wanted to get rid of the stalker himself, with the intention of giving his lover at least more security in their relationship, if not the indestructible security yet in the older man’s perspective.

 

 

**Flashback**

 

 

_Changmin made a call to his best friend after seeing his text._

_“Hey, Kyu!”_

_“Arrived there safe and sound?” His best friend’s voice was still soothing as usual._

_“Deh.”_

_“Pleased hearing that.” Changmin smiled, he could see the smile plastered on his best friend’s face even the said man wasn’t here with him physically._

_“What did you want to say to me?” He asked finally, still curious of the text he received earlier from his best friend._

_“Yunho-hyung came to our apartment…” He could sense the hesitation his best friend’s voice._

_“So?”_

_“He asked me about you, and I told him you flew to Hong Kong.” Changmin didn’t know what to say. His friend spoke again after a long pause, “He looked evidently nervous and insecure… He looked like a man in a lost battle but trying to act fine.”_

_“Aren’t you a bit exaggerating, Kyu?”_

_“I’m serious, Minnie.” Changmin didn’t comment anything further, so Kyuhyun continued, “Everyone asked me if I knew what happened because they had never seen Yunho-hyung like that.”_

_“They did?”_

_“Yes… Bluntly, I was so mad and am still mad at Yunho-hyung because…” Changmin heard a long pause from his best friend. He thought the man wouldn’t continue. But then he spoke again, “He looked desperate when he asked about you… I wanted to doubt…but his behaviors seemed too palpable to be said otherwise.”_

_“What are you implying, Kyu?”_

_“Maybe you should come back and have a talk with him?” Changmin stayed silent. He wanted to protest but he decided to go against his mind. He did talk to the older man. He even begged him but the older man cruelly ignored him. Worst, the older man didn’t ask him where he was going and didn’t stop him when he was on the doorstep. “He probably went overboard…but maybe you can forgive him? ... Think about it, Chwang. Okay?”_

_“Okay, thanks.” The call ended._

_Changmin felt that he probably also went overboard this time. Running away might not be a wise decision. Maybe._

 

 

**End of flashback**

 

 

Changmin got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe. And he heard the knock on his door. He didn’t go check immediately because he was afraid he heard it wrong. It was apparently 2AM, then he didn’t think anyone would knock his door at this hour. But then he heard the knock again, so he went to check, and he saw the man he met earlier in the lounge. He didn’t open the door because he didn’t know how to deal with this man. The man knocked again.

 

“Minnie, open the door.” He sounded drunk. His voice was slurred. He knocked again but Changmin didn’t open the door. “Minnie-ah, let hyung in, please… Please, Minnie-ah,” pleaded the man, in the drunk state. The younger singer decided to open the door, and the older singer staggered in. Changmin quickly cradled the man, with one hand closing the door carefully.

 

“Why did you drink this much?” He cradled the older man to sit him down on the couch in his room.

 

The older man grinned, silly and childish one. “So that I could bring up the courage to knock your door.” Spoke the older man, slurred and barely comprehensible.

 

“Eh?” Changmin couldn’t believe that he just heard.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

The older man grinned, silly and childish one. “So that I could bring up the courage to knock your door,” spoke the older man, slurred and barely comprehensible.

 

“Eh?” Changmin couldn’t believe what he just heard. The younger singer went to make a mug of tea for the older man at his small built-in kitchen. He handed the mug to the older man but it seemed the older man had lost even the sense of recognizing anything. So he fed the older man. “Drink it, so that you could get sober a bit, hyung.” The older man obeyed.

 

“Thanks, Minnie.” The foolish smile plastered on the older man’s face, the one that Changmin had never seen before.

 

“I didn’t expect us to encounter each other here,” murmured Changmin after placing the mug on the table. “If we were found out we interacted, I couldn’t be sure what would happen.” He shook his head lightly and heaved a deep sigh. He was about to get up but the older man plunged himself on the younger, and held him tightly in his arms from behind.

 

“Don’t go anywhere, Minnie. Stay here with me,” said the older, buried his face into the younger man’s back. The younger man didn’t want to protest. Though he was taller, he was weaker than the shorter man. He settled back down on the couch; his original spot earlier.

 

The older, shorter man tightened his embrace and Changmin didn’t want to have any argument with the drunk man. He knew it wouldn’t help anything much since talking with a drunk man would be no different from talking to the wind itself. He stayed silent, waiting for the drunk man to loosen his grip but it seemed it would never happen.

 

“Why are you here alone, Minnie? Shouldn’t you be taking a good rest in Seoul now? Didn’t you just have a performance yesterday? Do you have any schedule here? But why are you alone?” Asked the drunk man after a long silent.

 

Changmin didn’t expect flooded questions from the older man. “Micky-hyung, you are drunk. Go sleep in your room, okay? Where is your room? I’ll bring you there.” But the older man shook his head like a little child. The younger didn’t want to push when the older man tend to act this way.

 

“How was a-nation concert?” asked the older man, still slurred but a bit clearer than earlier.

 

Changmin didn’t expect the older man to follow the news about them.

 

 _‘Did you follow our news?’_ He spoke in his mind but remained silent to the older man.

 

“Did he treat you well? Did Yunho-hyung treat my Minnie well?”

 

“…” The younger still remained silent.

 

“You decided to stay with him, so did he treat you well, my dear Minnie?” The older man repeated the question annoyingly and buried deeper into the younger’s back childishly. Changmin wondered if he could stop the older man. But when the hot liquid touched his back, when the hot liquid soaked his white bathrobe, the younger’s heart stopped a beat.

 

 _‘Is Micky-hyung crying now? Is it because of me?’_ Changmin felt lost at words. _‘What have I done exactly? What have you done Changmin?’_ He stayed silent but his heart felt constricted.

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

 

**Seoul**

 

Hojun went into the guestroom to check on his friend as the sun rose up since ages ago. He had to go check his café too even though he was the owner. Donghae went back to his dorm last night after the call with Changmin.

 

_“I can’t stay out. We have practice early tomorrow. We have our tour to get ready too.”_

 

That was what Donghae said when he was on his heels to leave.

 

Hojun looked at his best friend who was still deeply asleep. He wondered if the younger man had a huge hangover. He cooked a hangover soup for the younger since early morning, hoping the younger would get up soon. But no, his best friend was still deeply asleep. Actually, he could leave the man alone in his apartment but he couldn’t do that because he didn’t want the younger to be alone. What if his best friend would do something stupid? Oh, he didn’t want to think about that.

 

He decided to wake up the younger man because maybe after having breakfast, a younger man could feel better? He was not sure about that. He heard the groaning from the younger man but he didn’t wake up, so he shook the younger man, he felt the heat seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

 

_No!_

 

Hojun was frantic and quickly touched the forehead of the younger man.

 

_My goodness, he is burning!_

 

The younger man’s skin was on fire and he was sweating a lot. Hojun quickly dialed a certain number. Donghae’s.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

The younger just got back to the hotel with some paper bags in his hands. He took the elevator to his room. When he stepped out of the elevator, his phone vibrated a message. He pulled the phone and checked the message. He knitted his eyebrow at the sender ID.

 

_©_ _My Micky Mouse_ _©_

**_‘Thanks for letting me sleeping in your bed last night, my Minnie :-*’_ **

_Since when I have his number? And this saved name?_

 

But Changmin tsked, ignored and put his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t want to care about anything at the moment.

 

 

 

**Seoul**

**SM Building, practice room**

 

Donghae finished talking with Leeteuk, already carried his backpack and was on his heels to leave the practice room; but at a second thought, he walked to Kyuhyun who was confused of what was happening at the moment because Donghae looked as if he was in an emergency or something.

 

“Kyu,” said Donghae hesitantly, “Yunho-hyung is in the hospital now.” His voice was above a whisper.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun seemed to be in shock, so his voice was quite loud when he asked. “Why?”

 

Donghae licked his lips nervously.

 

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

Changmin heard his phone ringing when he was washing his hands in the bathroom but he ignored, thinking that it would Yoochun again because Yoochun just called him earlier. His cellphone and his room phone. He had no idea of what actually happened to Yoochun. He was surprised and kind of mad too that the older man saved his own number in his phone with ridiculous name. He just waved that off because he didn’t think that they would meet again anytime soon at least. One side of him was happy that the older man seemed to care for him this much.

 

_“Do you know how much I miss you, Minnie?”_

 

The words of the man was ringing in his ears. Weeping while holding him from behind like a dear life and asked him that question. His heart was so constricted. He heaved a sigh when thinking about that moment.

 

He then heard the message tone consecutively. He knew among those messages, there were messages from his best friend.

 

 

 

**Seoul**

**Godae University Hospital**

 

 

Donghae was running for life to where Hojun was sitting. It was a bench in front of the VIP Emergency Room.

 

“How is Yunho-hyung?” asked Donghae, as soon as he was in front of the older man.

 

Hojoon shook his head, “I’m still waiting to hear from the doctor, too.” Replied Hojoon, giving himself a long, deep inhale.

 

“Hopefully, nothing serious.” Donghae closed his eyes, and prayed.

 

 

 

 

**Hong Kong**

 

 

The younger man was now on the plane, returning back to Seoul. The flight took 3 hours something from Hong Kong to Seoul. The singer decided to take a nap after having the served food and drink. He usually read a book but his troubled mind would not let him read the book peacefully. He decided to fly back as he was worried about his lover. He read the texts sent from the unknown number.

 

**_‘My love! Why did you run away? Come back, please. I miss you. I love you, my only love.’_ **

****

**_‘Come back, my love. Come back, please. I miss you.’_ **

****

**_‘I miss you, my love.’_ **

****

**_‘I love you, my only love.’_ **

****

**_‘Come back, please. I love you.’_ **

 

 

He changed his plan brusquely because Hojun and Kyuhyun sent him a text saying that Yunho was seriously sick… he had a high fever… his stomach and throat hurt badly… he was admitted in the hospital this morning. And that was why he was now on the plane. He had to buy the VVIP flight ticket because he was in rush to get back to be by his lover side.

 

_Please. Nothing bad happens to him, please._

 

He prayed hard in his trembling heart.

 

_If I hadn’t run away from you._

 

His jaw clenched, trying to will away the threatening tears.

 

 

 

**Seoul**

 

**Godae University Hospital**

 

Hojun was with Yunho in the VIP room of the hospital the singer was admitted this morning. His hand was attached to the IV bottle. Donghae just left earlier. Manager and assistant were chased away by the singer after he woke up earlier, reasoning he wanted to be alone. He wanted no one but Changmin. Changmin alone. And to his disappointment, he couldn’t get the man to stay next to him at the moment. Hojun was reading a book on a couch not far from the patient bed.

 

Yunho just woke up again, and looked for his best friend. Hojun hurriedly put the book down on the couch and rushed to the singer side. “Do you need anything?”

 

But the singer seemed to not hear the question. “Did you call Changmin?” asked Yunho, the voice was hoarse.

 

Hojun was astounded with his best friend; as soon as he woke up, he always asked for the younger man; but he answered nonetheless, “I called him earlier but couldn’t reach him. Maybe he’s busy.” He tried to sound comforting.

 

Yunho didn’t say anything. It was obvious that he was disappointed. Hojun poured the younger a glass of water for him to drink. The younger man got up and accepted and drank without uttering a word. The older man accepted the glass, and placed it back on the table near to the patient bed.

 

“Are you hungry? Want to eat something?” Hojun tried to initiate the conversation again as he felt awkward for this unusual silent.

 

But the younger man just shook his head, and laid his body back to sleep. He faced his back to the older man and forced himself to close his eyes as if he was trying to sleep for real.

 

The older man picked up a left-opened book to continue reading but his eyes kept glancing to the back of the younger. He heaved a sigh silently and tried to stay silent for a little while before deciding to speak again, “Maybe his phone ran out of battery,” said Hojun, trying to comfort the younger man even knowing that it might not be working. He couldn’t stand seeing his friend being in this misery.

 

Yunho nodded weakly but still stayed silent. Hojun didn’t know what else to say, so he continued reading the book again.

 

Awkwardly silent.

 

A moment later, a knock was heard, and a door opened itself with a good-looking man appeared in. It was Kyuhyun. He brought some fruits and non-gas drink to visit the older man, the label-mate singer. Yunho turned his face back to welcome the visitor. Kyuhyun placed the stuff he brought on the table, and went to check the older man.

 

“Hyung. How are you?” His voice was soft and unsure. He felt bad for the older man. He looked at the IV stand and the patient. Yunho to be hospitalized because of drinking had never crossed his mind even once. How could the older man torture himself that way? And Changmin was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

 

“I’m fine, Kyu. Thanks for coming,” the patient’s voice was weak but he smiled anyway.

 

“Don’t mention it, hyung.” Kyuhyun brought some non-gas drink to put in the fridge, and went to sit on the couch in the room. He looked at the patient’s best friend, and Hojun was shaking his head while his eyes were on his best friend and then turned to Kyuhyun. He heaved a secret sigh.

 

“Do you know when Changmin-ie will come back, Kyu?” Yunho asked after a long silence. He still sounded weak; really sounded like a patient he was.

 

“Er…” Kyuhyun was contemplating of what to say. He felt pity for the older man. He didn’t expect the older man would become like that. He was mad of course but now, seeing the older man in such condition, he couldn’t stay mad at him. How could he have a heart to stay mad at such a patient like Yunho? He looked like he was abandoned by the world. He wondered if Changmin had really had such effect in the Yunho’s life. He tried to think of words to comfort the older, “Maybe he would be on the way back now.” He really had no idea if Changmin was on the plane or not because he tried calling the man but he couldn’t reach him. He had sent texts and they were reported as ‘read’ but whether or not his best friend would consider coming back or not, he wasn’t sure since he couldn’t reach him.

 

“Oh.” That was the reply from the patient, and then the silence took place again.

 

A knock was heard again, and a female nurse came in with a bouquet of green roses. Hojun and Kyuhyun were surprised to see that; especially, Kyuhyun.

 

_Green roses? Are you kidding me?_

As soon as Kyuhyun saw the bouquet of green roses, he seemed seeing a nightmare before his eyes.

 

“Yunho-ssi, a person sent you these flowers.” The nurse handed a long bouquet of flowers to the patient with a gentle smile.

 

Yunho accepted the bouquet, and he saw the card there. He read it.

 

**_‘Get well soon! Love :-*’_ **

The nurse excused herself to leave, leaving Hojun and Kyuhyun looking at the patient as if they were seeing ghost in a daytime.

 

The patient inspected the flowers carefully and diligently; he inhaled their fragrant. The scent soothed his troubled heart somehow but it was also like a joke to him. He had seen his secret lover received green roses so many times but he never expected himself to receive once. Here, he received it anonymously. He felt as if something or someone was playing him. He chuckled hysterically. And Hojun and Kyuhyun went panic mentally. They were not sure if Yunho was broken mentally and emotionally or not.

 

“Hyung, is Yunho-hyung alright?” Whispered Kyuhyun to the older man sitting beside him. His eyes were on Yunho.

 

“I guess he’s alright?,” whispered Hojun back to the younger in an unsure question.

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

Minho was at the airport, waiting to welcome and drive his most beloved hyung back to his shared apartment but the older man told him to drive straight to the hospital instead. The younger man obeyed.

 

“I received a text from Kyu-hyung. He said Yunho-hyung was in critical mental situation,” informed Minho while driving. His face was full of concern. “I heard he chased the manager and bodyguard away when he woke up this morning,” added Minho. “Do you think Yunho-hyung would be alright?” Asked Minho again, still feeling sorry for his most beloved hyung’s leader.

 

“Do you know what kind of food doctor prohibits him?” Asked the older man. Minho shook his head while his attention was still on the road. The older man heaved a deep sigh before deciding what to do, “Maybe we should buy him porridge then.” His voice was small and weak. Changmin didn’t look in a better condition than his leader anyway.

 

Of course, he was worried about his lover. He knew how clumsy and careless his lover was. He was always there to take care of him. And now, he was still far from him at the moment. Worse, his lover got sick because of him. And worst, he was not by his lover’s side the moment he was found sleeping sick. He felt he was the most terrible lover ever.

 

As per suggestion of Changmin, they bought porridge for the patient. About 20 minutes later, both of them arrived the hospital with porridge, some drinks and a bouquet of freesia. They put on the black cap and black mask, rushed to the VIP room since they already knew which room Yunho was staying already. As soon as they were in front of the room, they knocked the door and invited themselves in. Minho walked ahead of Changmin.

 

Hojun and Kyuhyun were surprised to see Minho and the patient’s one and only ~~secret lover~~ bandmate.

 

“Chwang!” exclaimed Kyuhyun impatiently and delightedly. Changmin replied him a nod and a wide smile but didn’t say anything to his best friend.

 

“Annyeong, Hojun-hyung,” greeted the patient’s one and only ~~secret lover~~ bandmate with a bow. Minho did the same.

 

“Glad to see you, my dear dongsaeng!” exclaimed Hojun excitedly with a relieved tone.

 

“How is Yunho—“ Asked Minho but his question was left half way.

 

“Minho, could you drive us to have some meal?” asked Kyuhyun, cutting Minho’s question. Minho was lost at first because he just arrived and wasn’t really able to have a proper greeting or even asking about the patient’s condition but when Kyuhyun signaled him to leave Yunho and Changmin alone, he got it. He didn’t know that Yunho got sick because of his most beloved hyung but he somehow could read the situation.

 

“Deh, hyung.” Minho smiled.

 

After that, the three men informed Changmin that they wanted to have a quick meal and would be back in no time. Changmin nodded as an acknowledgement and smiled gently. He mumbled _‘take care’_ before the three men stepped out of the room. The Hojun put on the sign **_‘No disturb’_** on the door. He believed if Yunho woke up and saw his only bandmate, he would get well quickly. He wish his best friend would man up and clear all the tension in the air up.

 

Yunho was asleep. He was asleep earlier when a nurse came and gave him a shot. The younger man saw a bouquet of green roses, he couldn’t help but smiled as if amused.

 

_I’m wondering how you felt when you saw the green roses were sent to you._

He talked in his head but he arranged the flowers to put into the vase, and he did the same for the freesia he brought. Later, Changmin unpacked the packed porridge, transferred it into a glass bowl and let it cool down on the table. He washed his hand, and then he went to check the older man. He eyed the sleeping patient tenderly. Though the patient looked pale, he still looked cute like a sleeping kid.

 

 

He reached his one hand to grab Yunho’s free hand, and used his other hand to touch the older man’s face. He stroked the hand gently and slowly as if he was afraid that the patient would be hurt by his touch.

 

“You look terrible,” murmured Changmin. His eyes were welled up with tears. He tried to will the tears away, “How could you let yourself become like this, Pabo bunny?” He stroked the older man’s cheek, and leaned in to leave a peck on the forehead and then lips. It was long at the lips. And his tears slid down to the patient’s cheek.

 

Yunho slowly opened his eyes. As if sensing the patient’s gesture, the younger man moved his face away from the patient’s. Their faces were now in a bit of distance. The patient saw a familiar face inches away from him. He seemed to be surprised and smiled.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho slowly opened his eyes. As if sensing the patient’s gesture, the younger man moved his face away from the patient’s. Their faces were now in a bit of distance. The patient saw a familiar face inches away from him. He seemed to be surprised and smiled.

 

“You came,” Yunho smiled sweetly with sparkling eyes; his eyes became a bit teary due to flooded emotion. “I’m not dreaming, right?” Yunho confirmed with his teary eyes but then he blinked them away. Changmin nodded with a smile. A really sweet smile.

 

“You are not, silly bunny.” Changmin playfully pinched the older man’s nose; the older pulled that hand to kiss at the back and placed it on his cheek as he nuzzled into it. “Wanna sit up?” Yunho nodded eagerly with a wide grin, so Changmin pressed the controller at the side of the bed to lift the upper-half-bed up.

 

Yunho was now sitting, smiling happily like a little kid. He pulled the younger to sit down next to him on the tiny hospital bed. The younger obeyed favorably, and pulled the older man’s head to rest on his shoulder, one hand holding Yunho’s free hand while the other wrapping and stroking the upper arm of the IV attached hand. He pecked the older man’s temple lovingly. Yunho’s used his free hand to wrap the younger man’s slim waist.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” a satisfied smile plastered on his face. “I miss you so, so much, my bambi love.” A smile that Changmin had long to see during the past week.

 

Changmin smiled in gratified, “Now you said so.” He pecked the older’s temple again but briefly this time.

 

“I’m sorry, my love. I was silly,” Yunho buried his head deeper into the younger man’s nape, closing his eyes as if trying to absorb all the scent from the younger man. The scent of happiness that he had lost it.

 

Changmin shook his head, “I’m sorry too, my love. And please forgive me that I wasn’t right by your side when you were in critical condition.” The older man looked up into his lover’s eyes, and the younger man looked down to meet his lover’s eyes. He moved his both hands to cup his lover’s face. He closed the space between their lips, soft and slow. “I love you, my bunny love.” He spoke in the kiss. The older smiled gently. He sucked the bottom lip of the older and licked it and deepened the kiss, gentle and slow.

 

“I love you more,” spoke Yunho in the kiss too, using his free hand to pull the head of the man into the kiss as he tried to deepen the kiss, sucking the younger’s lip in a more aggressive manner. Yunho was drunk in the kiss and the scent of the younger man. He missed this so much. He had been aching to kiss the man every time he laid the eye on the younger, and every time he thought of the younger.

 

The younger dropped his hands from the older’s face without him realizing it. He clutched the older’s hospital gown, and he felt the heat beneath the thin fabric. He pinched the perking nipple with his both hands and earned a moan from the older. He was now trapped under the older man. “How come a patient is so horny?” He teased with another pinch on the nipples before rubbing them in slow motion. He felt dizzy from the kiss too. He missed his lover’s kiss and touch so much. He couldn’t really sleep when his lover was away from him.

 

Yunho found the younger’lips so delicious, as always. “Your lips are always sweet and addictive, Chwangdol,” spoke Yunho breathily in the kiss when he asked for the entrance of the younger’s cavern. The younger man welcomed immediately, letting his lover’s tongue wander in his heated cavern. He roamed his hands to the back of the older, dipping his finger when his desire shot high, and moaned when the older sucked his tongue so hungrily. The heat shot straight to his groin and he felt his pants tight. He tried to suppress his moan as he afraid that the others would hear. His moan became whimper. And older couldn’t help but sucked harder, wanting to hear the moan. He missed his lover’s moan. He felt proud when he could make his lover moan. And as he expected, the younger moaned again and dipped his fingers deeper into the older’s back.

 

A moment later, they detached their connected lips. They panted for air. Their bodies were all heated with lust and desire. If it were not hospital, maybe they would proceed furture. After supplementing the air into their lungs, Changmin pecked the older man’s nose with a smile, and Yunho grinned sheepishly. “I bought porridge for you. Wanna eat some?” asked Changmin with a big smile.

 

“I want to eat you more,” spoke Yunho seductively into the younger’s ear.

 

It tickled the younger and worked in the younger’s groin but he ignored it. “Here’s hospital. Now, eat the porridge first,” said Changmin, moving the mobile table for Yunho and placed the bowl of porridge. Yunho shook his head with a pout. Changmin leaned to his ear, “Eat porridge first, and I’ll eat you down there.” The voice was breathy, husky and seductive.

 

Yunho’s cock twitched evidently and poked the younger’s hand when he moved to rub. Yunho moaned soundlessly but didn’t give a sign of willing to eat.

 

“I’ll feed you the porridge, and I’ll feed myself on you down there only after you finish the porridge,” said Changmin seductively yet firmly. It did sound filthy but Changmin knew that would work well with his lover. He rubbed the poking bone again, earning another moan from the older. Yunho nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to his lover to feed. Changmin smiled in victory, and rubbed the poking bone one last time before going to wash his hand and feeding his lover.

 

Just at the thought of having the younger’s mouth around his arousal, Yunho was about to cum already. He didn’t feel the taste of the food but he had to eat. Somehow, he felt his lover was punishing him.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

 

 

**85st café**

 

 

Hojun asked Minho to drop them by at his café and invited them to have some meal there. He told Kyuhyun and Minho to give more time to Yunho and Changmin. He texted Yunho that he wouldn’t be back anytime soon, so that Yunho could do what he wanted to do alone with his band-mate.

 

Hojun brought the menu for Minho and Kyuhyun to make the order, and left to use restroom.

 

Since seeing that they were alone, Minho leaned to whisper to Kyuhyun, “Hyung, what happened between Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung?”

 

Kyuhyun stayed still. He didn’t know what to say. It had been bugging him inside to spill but he couldn’t do that. He sighed a bit before deciding to answer, “They have the upcoming album to release, so they are a bit stressed. Just give them space to discuss among themselves.”

 

Minho nodded hesitantly and wanted to ask further since he found the answer didn’t really meet his question but then he decided to go against it. Maybe he could ask Changmin later when they were alone.

 

They made order, and then played the games in their phone when the staff left. Hojun came back with some drinks in a tray. He invited them to drink as he poured for them. It was a sparkling drink he hid in the fridge. Not for sale.

 

While they were having meal, Hojun remembered that he had to let Donghae know about this good news of his best friend. Donghae would be excited for Yunho for sure. He remembered Donghae looked really pale and lost when he came to the hospital that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

Yunho had to stay another night in the hospital. Changmin was there for the older during the whole when he was in hospital. Luckily, he had luggage he brought to Hong Kong with him, so he didn’t need to go back to their apartment for the change. When BoA and other artists paid Yunho a visit at the hospital, they teased Changmin that he was such a good wife, having to pack his clothes to take care of the husband. Changmin was madly shy yet he pretended to be mad while Yunho was so satisfied. He was all smiley. Yes, he was more than being satisfied since his one and only love was there by his side, and not to mention they could have a little blow job at night.

 

Yunho was discharged after the doctor was sure he could leave. Manager came and filled the discharge form while Changmin helped Yunho pack his clothes and stuffs into his luggage. The nurse came in and gave them a fairly big plastic bag of medicine, which was something Yunho complained so much but Changmin shut him up with a kiss on his lips. Yunho smiled and stopped complaining. Yunho was excited to get back to their shared apartment. He was very anticipating.

 

They were waiting for Kyuhyun to pick them up from the hospital. And once the said man came, Changmin cradled his leader into the backseat with him. It was not that Yunho couldn’t walk but he just wanted to his lover to show some affection in public as it had been something he secretly wanted to do. How nice would it be if they could walk hand in hand in the public? How wonderful would it be if he could declare that Changmin was his?

 

Minho came together with Kyuhyun and helped carry the stuffs. Manager and bodyguards were there to escort them from the hospital. Manager smiled seeing Yunho and Changmin got along well again. He had to admit that he was so stressed and depressed when the two neglected each other. It was the dark, stormy period he could never want to remember.

 

Yunho was now in their shared apartment, being seated on the couch. Changmin was sitting next to him on the couch after bringing water for his leader and the two guests. Kyuhyun and Minho placed the stuffs and medicine on the table. Kyuhyun was contemplating whether he should stay or leave. Of course, he wanted to stay with his best friend but he also understood that Yunho and Changmin needed some space. Minho didn’t sit down because Kyuhyun didn’t either.

 

“Stay here for dinner, okay? I’ll make your favorite dishes,” invited Changmin to his Kyu-line friends.

 

Minho was smiling excitedly. He liked Changmin’s cooking but when Kyuhyun shook his head and Minho had to follow though he was a bit confused and disappointed at first. “You two should take rest. I know you didn’t have a good rest in the hospital,” said Kyuhyun. Minho nodded, agreeing with the older man.

 

“If you say so,” defeated Changmin, pouted sadly.

 

“We better leave now. Yunho-hyung needs to rest,” said Kyuhyun, and Minho nodded with a smile. “See you, Chwang! See you, hyung! Get well soon, hyung!”

 

“See you, Minne-hyung! Get well soon, Yunho-hyung!”

 

“Thank you for coming,” said Changmin, walking them to the door.

 

Kyuhyun took one last glance at his best friend before heading to the elevator with Minho. He was very relieved for Yunho that Changmin came back in time for him but he was also sad that Yunho was really that important to his best friend. Probably, he didn’t stand a chance. No, his best friend didn’t say that he had the feeling for the older man but seeing how caring his best friend was towards the older man, he doubted if they had been in anything special relationship. He told himself to will his stubborn heart away. It was not easy but he had to do it, at least for now. He demanded his heart to stop chanting Changmin’s name.

 

Changmin closed the door once his two best friends were out of his sight, and walked back to his secret lover, who was following his gaze after him. He walked to his lover and left a peck on the older man’s lips, knowing the older must have wanted the affection from him again. He poured a glass of water for his lover and handed to him.

 

“Drink water first, bunny love. I need to get these stuffs kept at their right places,” spoke Changmin soothingly with another peck on the older man’s nose before he unpacked and brought the clothes to place in the closet of his room, and the medicine in the Health-kit cupboard. He brought a set of loose outfit for his lover, and one for himself too.

 

Yunho changed into loose outfits, and went to sleep on their shared bed. Changmin had a quick shower before joining the older as he asked the younger to sleep next to him. Changmin let himself sleep on the pillow next to his lover.

 

When the older saw that his lover didn’t sleep on his arm, “Chwangdollie, here.” He patted his arm as a double invitation. Changmin looked at his lover but didn’t move a budge. When Yunho saw the younger didn’t move to sleep on his arm, he moved closer to the younger and slip his arm under the younger’s neck, and grabbed his shoulder to move him to sleep in his arm. “This is your place,” spoke Yunho with wide smile, leaving a peck on the younger’s forehead as the he was now in the older’s arms. Yunho wrapped his lover tightly, doting him with more kisses on his temple.

 

Changmin smiled, “You are still not well yet. You shouldn’t force me to sleep in your arms.” But he pulled his lover’s head to close the space between their lips briefly, and then snuggled into his lover’s chest. The heartbeat comforted him.

 

“Finally, we are here.” Yunho said, placing a long loving kiss on the top of his lover’s head. “I miss this room badly… and his master the most.” He kissed his lover’s head again.

 

“Get some sleep, hyung. I’ll have to make you dinner soon. You need to take medicine,” said the younger, smiling shyly in Yunho’s chest.

 

“Yes, wifey,” replied the older man happily with husky, sexy voice. The younger man looked up, eyes sparkling and the older man leaned down to place a loving kiss on his lover’s lips. “Your lips are more addictive than drug. Do you know that, my wifey?” Changmin smiled and pecked the older’s lips before moving his face to hide in the older’s chest again. Yunho laughed happily as he could never get enough of this side of his lover. How come the younger was still shy after all these years? But that was one of the reasons he enjoyed seeing his lover the most too.

 

And they enjoyed the silent and their heartbeats that lulled them to head to the paradise of dreamland. They didn’t want to talk about unhappy memories that had happened for about these 2 weeks. Those were no longer important at the moment, and not even later. They treasured present time better. Their warmth comforted each other. The younger enjoyed the muscle, strong arms that wrapped around him, and the loud heartbeat beneath the ribcage that his ear was attached to. They were separated by the thin layer of the fabric only.

 

“I love you, my bunny love.” The younger man spoke softly into the chest of the older man, and placed a soft, loving kiss on where the heart of the older man resided in. And then he snuggled deeper into the older man’s chest.

 

“I love you more, my bambi love.” The older man spoke softly, beamed brightly and placed a loving kiss on the top of younger’s head before tightening his embrace.

 

 _‘All I need is you, my only love.’_ The two men spoke the same line in their own heads. _‘You are my everything.’_ They spoke the same line in their own head again.

 

And the two lovers had fallen asleep soundly after some minutes, with Changmin’s face buried in Yunho’s chest, and his body in older man’s arms. The gentle, satisfying smiles were still plastered on their faces, as the happiness had taken place in their love lives again. Those over 2 weeks were just a crazy period, yet like a wonderful test to see how much they loved and needed and wanted and adored each other.

 

They loved each other even more, that is why they didn’t bring up whatever the things that made them unhappy.

 

Nothing but love and each other’s presence were the most important thing to them.

 

Nothing but forgiveness was all they need to strengthen and keep their love...

 

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

 

**Hojun’s apartment**

 

 

 

Hojun and Donghae were having dinner and beer, a small celebration among themselves as finally they didn’t need to take care of the grown up child like Yunho anymore at the moment. It’s not that the said man was annoying to them but having to deal with a man who didn’t know how to deal with his own heart was something quite challenging. The leader of TVXQ was manly and charismatic and all when it came to performance…his profession. But love for sure is not a profession, so that was understandable for both best friends of his to try their best to help him out. Absolutely, Changmin wanted their relationship to be a secret but Yunho couldn’t do that. Not when he was so frustrated by the jealousy bubbling in him.

 

Hojun called to check with Kyuhyun earlier of the day if his silly best friend and his dearie band-mate had arrived their apartment safe and sound. The safe and sound here meant both of them arrived there without any possible fights again. He was afraid that his best friend would behave childish to the point of annoying the younger to run away again. He appreciated the younger man a lot for having to fly back immediately to be by his best friend side. Though the younger man was snarky, he was this soft-hearted, especially when it came to his silly leader. Donghae did have some tough time because Eunhyuk did ignore him for a little while, demanding all the explanation.

 

Kyuhyun informed Hojun that he and Minho had made sure that Yunho and Changmin arrived safe and sound. He added that he didn’t want to be a nuisance there in their apartment, so he and Minho left as soon as the duo settled well. Hojun smiled when he heard that over the phone. He shared that with Donghae too, which also brought the smile to Donghae’s handsome face.

 

They were now on the 3th bottle of their beers, munching their food leisurely, talking about the night Yunho was weeping like a kid before he was admitted into the hospital in the next morning.

 

A moment later, Hojun received a text from his silly best friend. He showed the text to Donghae after reading. He felt that he needed to share this message with the younger man since he had been through such time together. The message wrote:

 

**_‘Thanks for everything, Hojun-hyung and Donghae-ah. Wholeheartedly. And I’m terribly sorry for all the annoying troubles I have caused both of you. I’m very lucky to have such great friends like you guys. He’s now by my side again, and with this fact, I couldn’t be any happier. Love you <3 P.S: Let’s have a good meal one day together. On me for sure. ;)’_ **

 

Hojun and Donghae chuckled and shook their heads.

 

“Finally,” said Donghae grinning widely, couldn’t hold his contented heard.

 

“Yeah, finally,” agreed Hojun, picking the beer up and drinking a bit, “I hope he won’t do anything silly again.”

 

“I don’t think he will, hyung.” Donghae showed a face of he believe that Yunho would do that again. A challenging face.

 

“Who would guess this Tiger!Yunho would become a cat?” Hojun laughed.

 

“He’s not a cat, hyung but because Changmin-ie is a dragon,” Donghae pointed out.

 

“Right, right,” Hojun laughed again.

 

“I guess it is a happy ending now,” said Donghae cheerily.

 

Hojun nodded with a beam.

 

“Cheer for our best friend’s happiness,” said Donghae, raised the bottled beer in the air.

 

“Cheers!” Hojun raised his beer too. And they toasted their bottled before drinking.

 

They drank and laughed happily, looking out at the Seoul nigh like starry night sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a bit hot. ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!!!
> 
> My sincere apologies for disappearing for so long. I know it's a very poor manner of me. Especially, when I left a note that you'll have a hot chapter coming. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And yes, I can't wait for our beloved TVXQ's comeback. The 4 teasers are awesome!!!
> 
> Love you all

 

 

 

 

Yunho had become better, and got back to have the practice as usual. The duo started having the photoshoots and recording variety shows in Korea and Japan. And they also had SM Town world tour together with other artists. Life was blooming again after the rain and storm. Yunho learned to trust his lover more, and Changmin learned to draw a bolder line with friends. He was close with his best friends as usual but making sure that it would not be over what his lover would like.

 

 

Since _‘Catch Me’_ had been released, the duo had to do their promotional activities. The comeback. The next day was the first day of their comeback, so Yunho and Changmin decided to get back to their dorm early. As soon as they arrived their dorm, their tiredness brought them to dreamland.

 

 

 

**Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

 

I remembered we were sleeping but I was feeling something wet and warm around my member, and my member felt so hardened. I didn’t realize I was moaning and whimpering. What was happening? Was I having a wet dream but why did I not really feel like I was dreaming? Then, I slowly open my eyes, and looking down to where my member is. When I looked down, I saw Yunho-hyung was bobbing his head up and down there over my member as his two hands were holding my thigh down.

 

He looked so sinfully sexy down there. I couldn’t help but the moan kept escaping my mouth. I felt so embarrassed yet so turned on. Since when did he wake up? Why did I not know that he was giving me a blow job? He was throating my member with the delicious, wet voice. I moaned louder at the sight. For about few more bobbing, I felt my breath hitched and my stomach tightened as I was about to cum.

 

“Hyung, I’m gonna…hhh” I warned him as I felt I couldn’t control anymore.

 

“Come, baby…come for me,” spoke Yunho-hyung while throating me harder and faster. He sounded so sexy.

 

Just a few more throating, I shot my seed. My hands grabbed the mattress cover so tight as I was trying to shoot all my seed out. Yunho-hyung waited for me to finish my shoot. I was breathing hard, and boneless.

 

“Hyung,” I called him, feeling the need of having him by my side. I was tired yet refreshed.

 

“Hmmm,” he hummed, and started licking off my seed from my member and my ball. I guess my seed had oozed out of his mouth.

 

He licked quite loud as if it was the most delicious food ever in the world. I was still sensitive aftermath. He withdrew his mouth slowly before coming up to kiss me, letting me taste myself.

 

“You’re always so delicious, my bambi love,” he spoke in the kiss.

 

I kissed him back lazily as I still felt boneless. After quite a while of our lazy and sloppy kisses, he reached out to the drawer of the nightstand, and picked out the lube. I knew what was going to happen next but I didn’t protest. It had been maybe more than 2 weeks that we hadn’t made love. I missed him inside me. When he moved back, he left me a peck on my lips before proceed to leave kitten licks and playful cuts on my nipples. It had turned me on again. I wanted to blame him for being able to get me turned on that easily. He trailed down with wet kisses till his delicious lips landed right above my member. He moved to bite playfully and lick on the bites at my both inner thigh before going down to lick my hole. I was feeling so sensitive over there. I felt my member became haft-hardened again. Awww, my bunny love was so skilful. The more he licked my hole, the more my member became hardened. Then he moved up to lick my balls and suck them there quite intensely to the point my member had become fully hardened again. I moaned over and over at his every lick and suck and bite. I squirmed and writhed and grabbed the mattress sheet as my desire and lust were burning me. Oh, my. Oh, my. He was so, so wonderful. His mouth was wonderful. His hand stroked my member a few times before he moved to lick and use his lips to squeeze the tip of my member, and then he went down my member again, pressing his lips on the vein. He started bobbing again. I squirmed so hard, and my breath became very uneven. I felt foggy in brain and deafening air in my ears as the desire and lust got stronger. For several minutes later, I felt his fingers thrusting in and out my hole. I didn’t know when he pushed his fingers in but all I knew at this moment was, it felt so good…like so, so good. I moaned loud and choked on my own saliva. He kept bobbing his head with the same pace as his fingers thrusting in and out of my hole. The heat in my stomach was too much to take at the moment. I wanted him inside me. Like so badly. Oh, my god. I knew how good it felt when his huge member would thrust in and out of me. I needed that. I needed his member in my hole.

 

“Hyung, please,” I begged, couldn’t bear going like this without him in me anymore.

 

He hummed, which it sent me more desire as it was vibrating around my hardened member. He bobbed his head a few more times before withdrawing his hot, wet mouth off my member. He remained thrusting his fingers in me. I wanted to protest as the cold air hit my hardened member. I felt so sensitive down there. He moved up to claim my lips, and I hungrily dived in his mouth.

 

“You are so horny,” he teased me as he spoke in the kiss. I could feel him smirking. His fingers were still thrusting in my hole but in a bit awkward position.

 

“Because of you, damn hyung. Now, please,” I begged. I wanted him in me so badly. I didn’t care if I sounded like a slut.

 

“I want to hear you talk dirty,” he spoke in the kiss still. I could feel him smirking again.

 

Damn, this bunny hyung! He knew I needed him in me so badly but he kept teasing me like this. I had no option left, “Please hyung, let your huge, long dick in me. Let me feel it. Fuck me hard and fast as bunny,” I spoke in one go as my desire and lust took over me. I couldn’t control it anymore.

 

“Granted,” he spoke in the kiss one last time before withdrawing his fingers out of my hole carefully.

 

Then I felt his hardened member poking my entrance. He tried to push in a little bit and then stopped and then pushed it in a little bit again and then stopped and then pushed it in again with one go this time, and I felt heated and full in my hole. He moved his hands to hold my thighs before thrusting in and out of my hole. It was a bit painful at first as his size was no joke, even though we had done it countless times, and not to mention we didn’t have it for about more than 2 weeks. But after a few more thrusts, when he hit the spot, I unintentionally bucked my hip up to let him thrust in more. I spoke all the incoherent words out, even I myself didn’t know what I was talking about. It was so, so good with every thrust. Oh, my. Oh, my. I felt the world become so foggy and humid as I felt the sweat started forming on my body. He kept thrusting in and out relentlessly. I felt my member needed attention, so I moved my hand down to stroke it, matching the rhythm he was thrusting in me. Our shared room was filled with my moans, my incoherent words and skin slapping. After a few minutes later, he pulled out, and I wanted to protest.

 

“On four,” he said breathlessly, his wet face from the sweat. His eyes were dilated.

 

I obeyed immediately. And as soon as I was on four, he pushed in in one go, earning a bit of yelp from me. He leaned down to kiss my back before thrusting in and out again. I was neglecting my member as I was using my hand to support my body. He held my hip when he was thrusting, and I felt the mouth hanging open as the he hit the spot harder and faster. I felt the tears collecting in my eyes as pleasure from sex was overwhelming in me. As he kept thrusting, his ball was hitting with my ball, making me to feel much tightened in there. It was so, so good. It was so, so wonderful when he hit the spot again and again. I felt my member felt a bit painful as I kept neglecting it.

 

“Hyung, touch me,” I told me because I felt almost boneless from all the pleasure. It was a bit hard for me to move one hand to stroke myself.

 

He obliged and stroked my member hard and fast as his thrust. He leaned down and his chest was now on top my back. He kissed wetly on my shoulder and my nape. And then he licked and bit playfully at my earlobe. I hissed as he bit a bit painful but then he licked to ease my pain. His one hand was holding my other shoulder while he was thrusting in me. He felt his hot breath in my ear and on my face. Hot enough to turn me on again.  I felt my stomach tightened again, so I knew I couldn’t last long.

 

“Hyung, I won’t last long,” I told him.

 

As soon as he heard, he pulled out, neglecting my cock. “I want to see your face when you come,” he said seductively in my ear, sending the lust through my spine to my member again.

 

He flipped me, and now he was still in between my leg, stroking his member a bit before pushing into me again. I felt heated and full again from his member in me. He hadn’t started thrusting yet but I felt my member was about fire its seed anytime soon. He leaned in to capture my lips, sucking my bottom lip hard and long. He licked on bottom lip one last time before moving his hip. I reached down my hand to stroke my member and he grabbed his hand over my hand to stroke my member together.

 

“Let’s come together, my love,” he spoke breathlessly as he kept thrusting into me and stroking my member together with me. I nodded.

 

After a few more thrusts and a few more strokes, he shot his seed in me, which I shot over our hands and my stomach. He leaned down to bite my shoulder to muffle his moan, still stroking my member. And I bit his chest to muffle my moan too. We both whimpered as we were trying to let all our seed out. I felt the hot liquid running down to my cleft and butts. As soon as we finished shooting our seed, we rested a bit to even out our breath. We were soaked in sweat. He moved his hand up to lick off my seed on his fingers sexily, and then captured my lips to let me taste myself again. After our lazy kiss, he moved to kiss and lick on the spot his bit me before tilting his head to kiss my jaw.

 

“You are wonderful, my bambi love,” his hot breath caressed me when he spoke.

 

I smiled, “You too.” He tightened his hands around my body and rest there.

 

“It feels so good,” he mumbled tiredly.

 

“Can never be better,” I mumbled too, feeling boneless once again.

 

A moment later, when we felt less tired as our breath had become more even, he pulled out his member off my abused hole carefully. And he leaned down to lick the seed off my stomach. Then he pulled tissue to clean me up before slumping himself next to me, and covered us with the duvet. He pulled me to sleep in his chest, as he always did. He kissed and sucked my lips again before leaving a long, loving kiss on my forehead. He pulled me deeper into his chest. I could hear his strong heartbeat.

 

“Do you like my wake up sex?” He asked, searching for my eyes when I opened my eyes.

 

“Very,” I replied shyly before snuggling into his chest to hide my face.

 

He pulled my faced by chin, and kissed me again. “I can never get enough of you. And your lips are so, so addictive. Every inch of you is so, so sweet, so, so addictive,” he spoke softly in the kiss. It was a gentle, slow kiss. I smiled shyly, letting him have all his way on me.

 

 

**End of Changmin’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

**KBS Station, backstage**

 

 

 

The live had finished, and the duo had just changed their costumes. They needed to appear in another show in one and a half hours at the same station. A pre-recorded one. Promotional activities were never easy on them. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk were already at the backstage waiting for them.

 

“Donghae-ie says he wants us to go to Hojun’s café tonight,” said Eunhyuk after reading the received text from Donghae. Kyuhyun raised his brow. He seems a bit surprised that Donghae would invite. Eunhyuk smiled knowingly, “it’s not his treat but Hojun’s. He says he’s with Hojun now, doing shopping for some stuffs tonight.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded in acknowledge and smiled, “I have no problem with that. I haven’t met him since….” He suddenly remembered he hadn’t met Hojun since the last time he dropped the duo home when Yunho was discharged from the hospital. He felt like it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have a catch up with Hojun.

 

“Since when? I’m listening,” asked Eunhyuk, and just then Kyuhyun realized he was in his own thought.

 

“Sorry, hyung. I was a bit distracted. Well, since Yunho-hyung was discharged from the hospital.” He flashed his handsome smile to cover his embarrassment.

 

Eunhyuk nodded with a smile as an acknowledgement.

 

“Excuse me, is Changmin-ssi here yet? I’ve received a bouquet for him.” Both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk turned their heads to the source of the voice, and saw a girl in staff uniform. They believed she must be a staff.

 

“Oh—“ it was Kyuhyun who responded but was cut.

 

“He’s being dolled up. I can receive it for him,” spoke Yunho with his handsome yet polite smile. He walked closer to the staff and picked up the bouquet from her. “Thank you,” spoke Yunho again with a bow.

 

The staff returned a bow and excused herself from the room.

 

The bouquet was in white and pink roses, arranged beautifully and wrapped delicately.

 

“A big bouquet for Changmin-ie again! Wow, I wonder if it was from the same person,” spoke Eunhyuk with an amused smile.

 

Kyuhyun was feeling uneasy. He pretended to not pay any attention. Yunho couldn’t help it but secretly opened the card in the bouquet. It said:

 

**‘Minnie-yah! Congratulations for the release of the new song. From your Micky’**

_‘Mickey? Yoochun-ie?’_ He questioned silently in his head before closing the card back.

 

 

**Flashback**

 

_Yunho looked at him, and laughed hysterically. He grabbed the phone to make a call to a certain number, and after several beeps, his call was answered. Donghae and Hojun couldn’t do anything aside from looking at each other and heave a sigh._

_“Hello!” Yunho heard a familiar voice but not his lover’s._

_“…” He didn’t know what to say, so he looked at his two best friends; his eyes were full of tears, threatening to fall down again anytime soon._

_“Hello! Who’s this? This is Changmin’s phone. He left it on the table when he left for restroom.”_

_“…” He heard to voice clearly over the other side of the line. He recognized the voice vividly, though the background from the other line was a bit noisy from the music. He gripped the phone hard, and didn’t utter a word for a long moment before hanging up the call._

_“What happened?” Donghae and Hojun asked frantically in unison, knitting their brows._

_Yunho wept harder, and put the phone down. He wiped the tears with his back hand, “He answered.”_

 

**End of flashback**

 

 

Kyuhyun seemed to feel the oddness in Yunho’s behavior, so he decided to call the older man. “Yunho-hyung, is something wrong?” asked Kyuhyun with sincere concerned voice.

 

The question from Kyuhyun seemed to attract both Yunho who was in his own sentiment and Eunhyuk who was into a particular article and picture posted in the forum of some fansite which the fans kept sharing. Eunhyuk turned his attention to the leader of TVXQ too. He bit his lips as if he was thinking about something. But before Yunho could answer anything, Changmin appeared in front of the three older men.

 

“Hey, Kyu! Annoeng Eunhyuk-hyung,” greeted Changmin but no one returned any greeting back to him. The young man raised his brows, “What’s up with this atmosphere?” He seemed to be a bit curious. He looked at his best friend, Eunhyuk, and then Yunho. And lastly, the bouquet in his ~~secret-lover~~ leader’s hand. “You got a bouquet, hyung?”

 

“It’s yours.” The three answered in unison. Changmin blinked his deer eyes in bewilderment. Somehow, he finds something really off. He got goosebumps.

 

“Mine again?”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

 

 

Hojun and Donghae were shopping for some groceries and beers. Donghae kept exchanging text with Eunhyuk. He smiled after reading the last text.

 

“What’s with that smile? Does Eunhyuk flirt with you even just now?” Spoke Hojun softly but playfully.

 

Donghae shook his head as a sign of no. He still couldn’t refrain himself from smiling, “Eunhyuk-hyung says Changmin just got a big bouquet again but not green roses this time.”

 

“Maybe his fan sent him to congratulate him,” spoke Hojun nonchalantly.

 

“You think so, hyung? But I find it fishy,” said playfully Donghae before pushing the cart further ahead of Hojun. Hojun walked faster to catch up with him.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“I bet you have the same impression as I do, hyung. Shouldn’t it be from the same person?”

 

Hojun nodded slowly with some thinking. But then Donghae heard a message tone from his phone. He recognized immediately from whom the message was from as he assigned the special message tone for his lover. So he couldn’t ignore. He opened the message, and to his surprise, Eunhyuk asked him to check the link he sent so he clicked the link to see what was there. However, the article and the picture scared the good out of the Donghae.

 

“Hyung!” Donghae called Hojun in shaky voice as if he saw a ghost in his phone.

 

“What?” Hojun raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the source of the voice. And Donghae showed him the picture on his phone. Hojun looked at Donghae. His facial expression was no different. He looked like he saw a ghost too. Both men looked at each other, speechless.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise that I will be able to update my fic regularly. Sometimes, it will take me pretty long to update another chapter but one thing for sure is, I won't abandon my work. :)
> 
> P.S: Your comments as well as constructive criticism are deeply and highly appreciated. I'd like to hear them so that I could see whether or not my story is going well. Don't hesitate to let me hear your impression. Kudos are warmly welcome. ^^
> 
> Love you all (including silent readers) *hugs and kisses*


End file.
